


Black Saint ~Arc 3 - Thunderbird~

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Black Saint Series [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Threads are severed, trusts are wavered. Through all the cold storms and the raging inferno, wrapped inside the unending cries of pain, a tiny part of his heart still waiting for that love he longed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.
> 
> The Arc's title was inspired from T.M.Revolution' song with the same title.

Yuu closed his eyes as he felt the wind flew past him. From behind him, he could hear faint footsteps against the grass walking closer. The spring is about to leave, and scent of summer start to waft through the air. Leaning back, he let his body fell to to the soft grass and breathed in the unique scent.  
  
"Finally."  
  
Without even opening his eyes, Yuu knew that the newcomer just sat himself next to him. A huge smile on his face. And at the thought of that, he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.  
  
"Yes. Finally."  
  
He heard some shuffling before feeling another body lied on his side.  
  
"What are you going to do now then ?"  
  
Yuu shrugged. "Leaving. Somewhere far and unreachable."  
  
"I see." Came the short comment from his company.  
  
"You will come with me, right ?" Yuu turned to his right as he finally open his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Should I ?" The other man stared at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Massu~" The younger of the two whined. A small ppout forming on his lips.  
  
The other man just laughed as he placed a hand on top of Yuu's head, ruffling the platinum hair gently.  
  
"Just joking. Of course I will come with you. After all, can't let my playful little brother off by himself, can I ? Or you might cause another mischief wherever you go." Massu gave a wink, which caused the younger man pouted harder.  
  
"I'm no child, Massu."  
  
"But you act like one." The older man countered calmly.  
  
For a moment, both of them fell into a calming silence where the only sound heard are the gushing wind and the bird's chirping from afar. But the silence does not last as Massu rose from his position and dusted off the dirt on his clothes.  
  
"So, I'm no longer Junichi now ?" He asked, for who knows how many times already. But he was getting edgy on the topic, and can't seem to process the news completely just yet.  
  
Yuu just rolled his eyes as he too, rose from his position from the ground. "I've told you. Over and over again. That it's all over for us. There's no more secret identity. We're just, us."  
  
"I know." Massu sighed. "But it was too sudden to be true."  
  
"Yeah." Yuu nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just can't believe he ended up that way." Massu looked up to the sky, eyes showing slight sadness as he spoke. "He might be cruel, but he's still human."  
  
"I guess," Yuu started. "That fate had decided otherwise. It was rude of me to say it but, I should say that he deserved it."  
  
"I think so." Massu sighed again. "I'm just glad that his family were not so affected by the news."  
  
"I believe they had expected things to turned like this." The younger boy then stood. "But yeah, I'm glad about it too."  
  
Massu smiled as he stared at Yuu's back bathed in the sunlight from where he sat. Following suit, he then took Yuu's hand by surprise, and start running back to where they came from.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Smiling widely, Yuu pulled his hand from Massu's grip, and proceeded to jump into his back instead.  
  
"Let's go !"  
  
"Ack ! You're heavy ! Get down, Yuu !"  
  
"No way !" Yuu exclaimed happily. "You're the heavy one, Massu !"  
  
Resigning to his fate, Massu just shook his head as he gave the younger man a piggyback-ride.  
  
"Hey, Massu."  
  
"What ?"  
  
Even without looking, Massu knew that the man on his back is currently smiling ear-to-ear.  
  
"I wanted to rebuild 'HOPE'."  
  
"Eh ?"  
  
"I want to rebuild the place where lonely children could have a place they could call a home. To gave those poor children love they ceased to had. To gave them hope that they almost lost along the way."  
  
Massu smiled softly at the idea. Listening to Yuu talking like that, reminded him to those times they had at the orphanage.  
  
"I see." He commented softly. "Then let's rebuild 'HOPE' together."  
  
The respond he got is the tightening hold of the arms around him.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Re-Start

As Yuto cast his eyes around the silent area, his steps fell to a halt when he found the thing he was looking for. He then squatted down and placed the flower bouquet on his hands in front of the tomb, smiling at how it brightened the solemn and dull tomb.  
  
A bouquet of purple heather and matching forget-me-not flowers stood brightly there. 'His' exact favourite.  
  
Forming a small smile, Yuto then clasped his hands together, muttering a prayer inside his heart. It was the sound of the thunder which brought him back to his senses. And so he straightened himself, proceeding to leave.  
  
"I should've protected you that day, but I couldn't. I was too weak to do so." He sighed deeply. "But I'm a fool if I were to live in a past for the rest of my life. That's why from now on, I will do my best in living, on your part too."  
  
Looking up to the darkened sky, he closed his eyes as droplets of rain start to fall.  
  
"Ryosuke..."  
  
He then heard footsteps coming closer, before a large umbrella hover above him, protecting him from the rain.  
  
"The way you said it, it's as if I'm the one you sent your prayers for." The newcomer said in an irritated tone. "For your information, I'm still alive, Yuto."  
  
Yuto smiled as he turned to face the newcomer and took the umbrella from his hand. Pulling the shorter boy closer, he held the umbrella high to cover the both of them from the rain as he lead the two of them out of the cemetery.  
  
"I know. But it would have been more dramatic that way." He commented lightly as they passed the tall black gate and into the pedestrian.  
  
"You're weird."  
  
He gave a chuckle at that. "I know." He said as they walked further.  
  
"Anyway, don't you have anything to do after this ? I mean, like some meeting or upcoming missions ?" He asked as he lead the other boy into a nearby Cafe. The rain is getting harder and he dare not to risk themselves under the harsh weather -especially that Ryosuke's condition is currently unstable now.  
  
"I'm not to be involved in any organizations' activity at the time being, remember ?" The older boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Yuto commented as he called the waiter and make their order. You don't mind that I got you hot chocolate, do you ? The coffee might be too strong for you as of the moment."  
  
The other man just shrugged as Yuto finished his order.  
  
"So, what did Valentine said ?"  
  
"Nonsense. He told me that he wanted me back to my perfect condition before I am allowed to return to the field. I don't see him. I'm feeling perfect already." The older boy scowled in annoyance.  
  
"I think he was talking about both your physical and also mental health. You might be denying it, but there's a limitation at what your body can take. Leave it be, and think of it as a vacation or the sorts." Yuto hummed as he leaned back on his chair. "Beside, I couldn't agree for more. I personally wished for you to stay back and relax for a while. You know, having everything back into terms."  
  
The other boy sighed as he too leaned on his seat.  
  
"I don't know why everything turned this messy." He then looked out and saw how the raindrops splashing mercilessly to the hard ground. "First, my mother suddenly became overly protective out of nowhere. And then Yuya seemed more silent than usual. And Kota also grew more distant recently. Not to mention that Keito is still refusing to answer my calls. What is going on with everybody, really ?"  
  
"Maybe," Yuto started off. "Everyone just needed time to think over their own personal issue. Don't even try to deny the fact that even you had your own."  
  
"I'm not denying anything." The other boy frowned, clearly offended by his statement.  
  
Yuto laughed crisply at the reaction. "What I'm trying to say is, just let them be for now. But don't let it affected you in anyway. They're building a distance with you not because they hate your or anything. I believe that they just didn't want to burden you or something. Trust them."  
  
"I wonder." The boy sighed. "Since I always had a hard time trusting for as long as I could remember."  
  
"Then start trusting now." Yuto gave him a soft smile. "Just like I start trusting you, and you trusting me. Just like we trusted each other."  
  
"I don't know about it." He frowned. "Because, I don't know. Everything just made me feel like I was being left behind. All over again."  
  
"Now rid off that negative thought of yours." Yuto shook his head in disagreement. "For one, I'm not leaving you behind. At least, not again."  
  
At the unconvinced look of his company across him, Yuto smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Now, now, Ryosuke. Let's just stop thinking about it and enjoy our hot steaming cups of chocolate as the rain falls, shall we ?"  
  
And he was content at seeing a smile on the other boy's face as an answer.  
  
***  
  
"Mother, are you sure about this ?"  
  
The lady of the house just smile as she approached her first-born.  
  
"I am more than sure about this, Yuya. Don't worry about anything anymore now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, buts." His mother stopped him. "I just wanted us to be a real family, for once."  
  
Yuya gave her a weak smile. "I know."  
  
"Is there something bothering you, son ?" The woman asked concernedly as she ushered him to sit at the nearby couch.  
  
"It's just, it's Ryosuke." Yuya sighed. "After knowing everything, I felt like a failure."  
  
"Oh, my son." Karin pulled him into a warm embrance and rub his back soothingly. "I know, dear. I do, too."  
  
"And another thing." Yuya spoke as he pulled back from his mother's warmth.  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
"It's Kota. I still feel bad about him. And he won't let me talk things out." Yuya bit his lower lip worriedly.  
  
The lady chuckled at her son's antics. "He'll get over it. Just give him time. After all, no matter how splendid he is as a butler, he's still just a teenager. Just like you and Ryosuke."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so." Yuya stared at the window longingly. That is until the phone in his pocket is ringing.  
  
"Hello ?" He greeted the caller, not even minding to read the caller ID first.  
  
"Yuya ?"  
  
Widening his eyes in utter shock, Yuya almost jumped from his seat.  
  
"Yuuki !" He yelled out. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry ! I had forgotten about our plan !"  
  
Hearing a low chuckle from the other line, Yuya could only frown in confusion.  
  
"I knew already, Yuya. And despite it being not unusual, I'm still surprised that you forget about my presence that day." Came Yuuki's calm voice. "No wonder though, seeing how you much your freaked out. However, I'm actually calling to tell you to hurry up and pick your belongings from our apartment. Since I'm moving too in a few days."  
  
"Ah, I see. Eh ? Wait- You knew ? What do you mean by you knew ?"  
  
"Exactly how it sounded." Yuuki told him flatly. "Now come and pick your things up before I throw them along with the garbages."  
  
And the line was shut.  
  
"What is he talking about ?" Yuya stared at his phone, face still contorted in confusion.  
  
"Yuya-sama."  
  
At the new voice from the doorway, both Yuya and his mother turned to face the newcomer, only to be met with Kota's expressionless figure standing there.  
  
"If by chance you need a help to pick your personal belongings from your old place, I would be more than willing to help you if you would please just write me the address."  
  
Frowning, Yuya is about to voice out a question as to why would he ask Kota to do that, when something in Kota's eyes stopped him. Uncertain as to what to do, he turned at his mother, and saw her nodding her head.  
  
Sighing deeply, Yuya just nodded his head. "Then I'm counting on you, Kota." He then proceeded to walk to the drawer and jotted down his shared-apartment before handing the piece of paper to the slightly older boy in front of him. "But I wish to hear about it later."  
  
Catching as Kota's face hardened, he watched as the butler nodded his head before excusing himself out.  
  
"What do you think Kota is trying to do, Mother ?"  
  
"I don't know." His mother gave a shrug. "But one thing I know, the boy needed some fresh air. That's why, just let him get what he deserved."


	3. Chapitre 2 - The Thing Called 'Courage'

Staring blankly at the sinking sun, Yuuki sighed as he once again brought to the memory from a few days back.  
  
He was talking with Valentine when he suddenly barged into the room. Yuuki remembered how his heart was beating hard against his chest, but he still forced a smile to greet him. But unable to stay under the pressure any longer, he quickly excused himself and dashed out before the other boy had the chance to react. Because as expected, he was far from ready to face him again. He was still too afraid to be reminded of the past.  
  
His line of thoughts stopped as he heard a knock on his front door. He frowned at it. The only person he was expecting is Yuya. And the boy won't bother to knock to enter the residence even if it was locked since he has his own key. And it was unlikely for him to have any guest too. But the knocks had grew louder and more frequent that Yuuki could not ignore the loud banging on his door anymore.  
  
Walking slowly before he opened the door, Yuuki was speechless to find the one person he least expected to see. He was about to slam the door shut when a piece of his mind reminded him not to be rude to a guest. Cursing inside his mind, Yuuki knew that he can no longer escape from this person. That's why, albeit unwillingly, he ushered the man to enter the small apartment and wishing that this won't be long.  
  
"Uhm, would you like something to drink ?" He hesitantly offer.  
  
The other occupant of the room just glanced over at him before scoffing.  
  
"There's no need. I'm just here for Yuya-sama's belongings."  
  
"Oh." He commented dumbly. "It's in that room." He pointed to a corner where Yuya's room is.  
  
"I understand. If you will excuse me then." His guest gave him a bow before swiftly turned to pack Yuya's belongings.  
  
SIghing, Yuuki scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out of what might be inside the other boy's head. Walking slowly to where his guest just went into, he peeked through the door and saw how the boy expertly packed the inside of the room into a big duffel bag that he might found within Yuya's stuffs.  
  
"Uhm, do you need anything ? Maybe a little help ?" He tried.  
  
The boy halted his movements for a while to turn at him. "How nice of you, but I will be fine by myself, so thank you for your offer."  
  
"If you said so." Yuuki shrugged and is about to leave when the other boy spoke again.  
  
"Hikaru ?"  
  
He said nothing and just wait for what the other boy will say next.  
  
"Why are you still alive ?"  
  
Yuuki felt his heart pounding faster as silence engulfed the two of them. The other boy had stopped all of his activities altogether, while waiting for him to give an answer to his question. After a few minutes standing in an excruciating silence, he finally sighed, a sign that he had given up.  
  
"First of all, Kota, I'm not Hikaru. It's Hongo Yuuki now."  
  
"Why ?" The other boy asked again.  
  
"It's a long story." Yuuki sighed again. "Let's talk over some tea. I need to arrange my mind first to know where to start."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
_"Just you see, Light ! I will pay you back for the humiliation gave me !" The slightly older man threatened him. "And when you lost the one dearest for you, you will regret ever trying to defy me !"_  
  
_As the figure walked away, Hikaru could only stared at his back in horror._  
  
_"Kota..."_  
  
_***_  
  
_"I'm quitting."_  
  
_Valentine stared at him skeptically with an eyebrow raised. Just like as if he's staring at his mentally unstable patient who clearly needed to be brought to a different kind of hospital._  
  
_"Pardon me ?"_  
  
_"You heard me. I'm quitting." Hikaru repeated himself._  
  
_After another round of staring, the news finally sinked into the man's system, as he finally realizing that Hikaru was serious._  
  
_"You do realize the consequences of that, don't you ?"_  
  
_"I do." He gave a deep sigh. "And I'm ready for that."_  
  
_"But you're going to di-"_  
  
_"I know, alright !" He shouted in frustation. "I know it already. But I don't care."_  
  
_In a split second, Valentine's eyes saddened as he approached his slightly trembling figure._  
  
_"Why ?"_  
  
_"They're going after Kota. And I can't let anything happen to him because of me. He has family, and people he cherished. While me ? I'm just a lonely nobody." Hikaru gave him a pained look before he continued. "No one will cry over me even if I were to die today. But it was not the case for him. I don't want to be the reason why his dreams will never be achieved. I don't want to be the one who caused his death. And the only way to bring away the danger from himself was for me to move away and disappear from this world. And even at the cost of my own life, I don't mind."_  
  
_"But I do." Suddenly, Valentine is by his side and gave his shoulder a squeeze._  
  
_Hikaru shook his head. "I'm so sorry. But this is the only way."_  
  
_"It's not." Valentine told him firmly._  
  
_He snapped his head up at the news and stared at the other man in wonder._  
  
_"What are you talking about ?"_  
  
_"There is another way. But still, there will be consequences for this act." The man told him, despite looking hesitant about it._  
  
_"What is it ?" Hikaru urged him._  
  
_"We will fake your death."_  
  
_Hikaru stared at him blankly, before scoffed at the idea._  
  
_"They will see through it soon."_  
  
_"They won't if you truly disappear." Valentine countered him quickly._  
  
_"Disappear ?"_  
  
_The other man nodded. "Yes. We will fake your death, and then you will disappear. In other words, you will change your identity altogether. Of course it won't work if it's only your identity you changed. Your appearance has to change to somehow."_  
  
_"How ? Plastic surgery ?"_  
  
_Valentine looked away, as if contemplating the idea._  
  
_"You will have to go through some procedures to do plastic surgery. For instance, your personal information will be stored to the medical database, which is not impossible to hack. So, plastic surgery is not an option."_  
  
_"Then how ?" Hikaru frowned confusedly._  
  
_"You'll have to do the extreme way." Valentine released a breath before facing him. "You will have to leave a permanent scar which will feigned your identity from others."_  
  
_***_  
  
_"Are you sure you're going ?"_  
  
_Smiling, Hikaru nodded his head once before taking the backpack and place it on his back._  
  
_"Thank you, Valentine. For everything." He spoke quietly. "You even went to talk to him. I, I really appreciated that."_  
  
_"Don't think about it." Valentine smiled as he shook his head slowly._  
  
_"So, this is a goodbye ?"_  
  
_Valentine shrugged._  
  
_"I'd prefer to say 'See you later' though."_  
  
_Hikaru just laughed at the comment._  
  
_"I'm leaving then."_  
  
_"Take care." Valentine waved at him before he turned his body around and leave._  
  
_Staring for a little longer as he watched Valentine's back disappeared, he sighed before he too, turned around and walked the opposite direction._  
  
_"And as I leave this place, I'm leaving everything behind me. Leaving who I used to be." Staring up at the orange sky, he smiled sadly. "From now on, I'm no longer Yaotome Hikaru."_  
  
_Taking a deep breath, he fastened his steps as he kept walking further._  
  
_"I am Hongo Yuuki."_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Us

Keito sighed as he leaned back on his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. All those paperworks really gave him a headache. But at the same time, he was glad for it. At the very least, the paperworks gave him no free time to think about other things.  
  
"Coffee, Fukutaichou ?"  
  
Opening his eyes, the boy gave a smile before taking the can from Luna's hand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." The young woman smiled lightly as she returned to her own seat. "It's weird, don't you think ?"  
  
"Hm ?" Keito frowned, seemingly unable to catch Luna's line of thought.  
  
"I mean, what we're doing now. It's as if we're some kind of corporation's staffs instead of a member of an underground organization." The girl gave a shrug.  
  
Keito chuckled lightly as he sipped into his can. "I know."  
  
"Anyway, have you heard from Taichou ?"  
  
At the sudden question and at the mention of that person, Keito stiffened visibly. He half-slammed the can of coffee on his table before returning to his task on the computer without saying anything. And faintly, he could hear a loud sigh coming from the girl across him.  
  
"Let me rephrase this, have you let Taichou talk to you ?"  
  
"It's none of your business." Keito hissed angrily.  
  
"Fukutaichou-" The girl sighed again. "I don't know the whole story, but I know that something had happened between you two at the previous mission. Because if it's the usual you, then I won't even see you here now. Since you'll be by Taichou's side, worrying over him."  
  
"You don't understand." Keito shook his head. "After everything, I can't possibly face him ever again."  
  
"Why ?" The girl pressed on.  
  
"It's just," Keito turned his face away. "I'm afraid that he won't be able to forgive me."  
  
An even louder sigh came from a different direction, and both Keito and Luna turned their heads to see the newcomer -two of them to be precise- walking to where they are. In their hands, are a pile of more papers which they slammed not-so-gently on top of Keito's table.  
  
"Then you don't know Taichou well." The older of the two spoke, followed by a nod by the younger one.  
  
"You should trust him more, Fukutaichou." The younger commented, before the two of them excused themselves as they once again disappeared behind the door.  
  
"Wow. You even got the Twins annoyed." Luna whispered in disbelief. "They're not usually the type to mingle with others' life -since they thought that nothing more important than their own lives-, but I guess, this case is an exception."  
  
Keito sighed as he slumped deeper into his chair.  
  
"You really should talk to him. Or else you won't last." Lune urged him while shaking her head. "But don't take me wrong. It's just, it would be very troublesome to have a man with mental issue as a Vice."  
  
Keito scoffed at that. "Thanks." He said sarcastically as he took the first file from on top of the new pile of papers and flipped through it.  
  
"But really, thanks." He added in a soft whisper, earning a huge smile from Luna as a respond.  
  
"You're always welcome, Fukutaichou."  
  
***  
  
"Ryosuke-kun !"  
  
The called boy halted in his steps and turned to face his caller. His face made a curious frown as the said caller half-running to where he stood.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. Since I got to know two Yamadas, I think it would be easier to call the both of you with your given name. Do you hate it ?" Seemingly catching the unsaid question on Ryosuke's face, the newcomer quickly explained himself while shifting on his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"It's nothing like that. I'm fine about it. It's just- weird, to hear you calling me that way." Ryosuke shrugged before he resume his walk.  
  
"I see. It's a relief then." The younger boy smiled as he followed Ryosuke's steps. "Anyway, why are you here ?"  
  
"Why- For school, of course." Ryosuke gave a matter-of-factly look to the boy on his right.  
  
"But shouldn't you still in bed ? I mean, you were just released from the hospital a week ago, right ? Is this really okay ? Coming to school, I mean." The boy turned at him worriedly, as if Ryosuke will break if he look away even for a second.  
  
"Of course." Ryosuke nodded firmly. "Val recommended this anyway. To do normal activities and all. As long as I'm not forcing myself."  
  
"I see." The other boy nodded in understanding.  
  
"How about you ?" Ryosuke asked back, earning himself a confused look from the other guy. "That Inoo Kei guy, he's the cousin you were talking about, right ?"  
  
A solemn look suddenly plastered all over the younger boy's face.  
  
"Yeah. Kei-chan said that it's okay. That I should not think about it. That he will be alright." Chinen heaved a long sigh. "But it's not that I can help it, right ? I can't stop myself from worrying him. What if anything happen to him and things."  
  
Ryosuke found himself unable to comment further, so he just nodded his head as silence fell between the two of them. He then found the two of them going to a different direction when they reached the intersection, as they are having different subjects for their next class. He bid the smaller boy goodbye, and is walking away already when he heard Chinen calling his name.  
  
"Ryosuke-kun !"  
  
He turned around and frowned, signaling the younger boy to continue.  
  
"Everything will be alright from now on, right ? Everything will be normal again, right ?"  
  
Ryosuke could see desperation shone from those eyes, and he could only sighed.  
  
"Things were never normal since the beginning, and they never will be." He watched how Chinen's face fell at his statement, and he couldn't helped but smile a bit at it. "But I do hope that everything will be alright."  
  
***  
  
At the sound of footsteps resounding from outside the door, the man smiled. He spun on his chair and let the newcomer enter the room. Their eyes met, yet he just gave him a smile as he played with the fur around his neck.  
  
"Yuu-"  
  
He lifted a finger, and the newcomer gulped back whatever word he was about to say. He lazily stood from his seat and approaches the man. Now standing face to face, he pulled something from inside his inner pocket and gave it to the person standing before him.  
  
"As I've told you, over and over again, it is okay. Really." He rolled his eyes before walking back to where he was seated. "Things will change -and drastically if I may add- from now on. The turn of events from our last encounter was a little too overwhelming for the two worlds, and they need time to recover from the shock. And despite that fact that I have to linger a little longer here, I found the result satisfying nonetheless. Just a little more restruction, and we're all good."  
  
He saw the other occupant of the room giving him a rather disapproving look, but he just shrug.  
  
"That's why, screw secret identities, you are allowed to shout out to the world of who you really are now. Though I don't recommend you to actually do that. It will be too embarassing to have you as a pupil then." He gave the other boy a sharp look, before returning to his usual smile a second later. "But yeah, it is okay for you to interact with the people of your past. Though as to how or who, that would be your own decision."  
  
A deep sigh came from the other boy before a nod was given to him.  
  
"I understand." He spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "Then, if you will excuse me."  
  
And without waiting for an answer, he disappeared behind the door.  
  
"So-" He stared into the door contemplatively. "You chose him, but not the other, huh ? Though I can relate to your decision, I cannot completely understand your reasonings."  
  
He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, it's not my job to think over that though."  
  
***  
  
It was one normal afternoon when Yuto received a text from Ryosuke who asked him to accompany him for a small stroll around town. He chuckled at the demanding yet childish message Ryosuke always sent him. Ever since the previous incident, he felt that Ryosuke had been a little clingy somehow. But he found the act endearing, so he said nothing and just happily comply to Ryosuke's every demands whenever he could.  
  
And now here they are, walking leisurely on the not so busy streets after having a small trip to Jun's place just to secretly bought Ryosuke's favourite strawberry parfait. Yuto had warned the older yet shorter boy that he should not be eating those kind of stuffs just yet, but Ryosuke had insisted that it was fine and that he got his consent already. Yuto doubted it, but he also didn't has the heart to deny Ryosuke his favourite treat. He thought that it wouldn't hurt to do so every once in the while.  
  
Yuto blabbed about every little things, from the small butterfly he found this morning, a flower that has just bloomed on his garden -in which he insisted to be a new species-, and so on. He was contended, to find Ryosuke joining into the conversation and tell his own stories as well. Ever since his first meeting with Ryosuke, this would be the first time the boy could be this talkative. Not that he was complaining though.  
  
"Yama-chan ?" Suddenly, Yuto felt the boy behind him halted on his steps. And as he turned around, he found the boy froze on his spot. He frowned at that. He then followed Ryosuke's eyes only to gasped at seeing a familiar figure standing across the road.  
  
"Keito..." He could hear Ryosuke whispered under his breath. But before any of them could say anything, the called boy suddenly fled. And Yuto was beyond surprise when he felt a sudden gush of find flew by and Ryosuke's figure disappeared from his side.  
  
"Tsk." Cursing lowly, Yuto followed the two boys as fast as he could -hoping that he managed to stop Ryosuke before he went too far. But Ryosuke had always been a faster runner than himself, even now when he's not in his best. And Yuto just cursed himself for being slow. Not even his long legs helped with his speed as he tried to catch up.  
  
Yuto saw Keito took a turn a few metres ahead of them, with Ryosuke following suit behind him. And as he also made his turn, he watched how Ryosuke's hand reached out, trying to grab the back of Keito's jacket to stop the oldest of the three from running any further. It was only possible, since the distance between Ryosuke and Keito had decreased a lot since their starting point.  
  
But before he could call any of them out, he gasped in horror when Ryosuke's body swayed dangerously, and he's still pretty much out of reach.  
  
"Ryosuke !"


	5. Chapitre 4 - Fluttering Feathers

"Ryosuke !"  
  
Yuto just gritted his teeth and forced his feet to move faster so that he could reach Ryosuke in time. And he thanked every Gods he ever knew when his prayers were answered when he felt Ryosuke's body fell into his arms -at the very same time Keito stopped his run and turned around to look at them-.  
  
Yuto felt his heart beating faster, and it has nothing to do with the run. He gently leaned Ryosuke's body to the wall on his left as he checked around his body worriedly.  
  
"Oh my- Ryosuke, are you alright ?"  
  
Through the pants and gasps, he saw Ryosuke nodding his head. But Yuto cannot be convinced. No one will be convinced with that answer if they see Ryosuke now. His lips had turned blue, yet his cheeks are flushed with heat. Sweats doesn't seem that it would stop streaming down his face and body anytime soon. But what worried Yuto most is the way Ryosuke held onto his shirt around the chest tightly. Just around his wounded area.  
  
"Does it hurt ?" Yuto frowned worriedly as he tried to pry Ryosuke's right hand which is clutching too tightly into the fabric of his shirt. "Come on, let me see."  
  
Using all the power he has, Yuto finally managed to held Ryosuke'd hands down. But now came another problem on how he should see Ryosuke's wound when his own two hands are occupied ? In his deep thoughts, he did not realized Keito's figure looming over them, before the older boy took Ryosuke's hands from his, allowing him to check onto the wound properly.  
  
He gave the boy a look of wonder for a moment, before moving back into the task in hand when Ryosuke gave a loud groan. He lifted Ryosuke's shirt up -mind silently noted to tell Ryosuke to wear shirts with lighter colours the next time- only to gasped at seeing the bandage around Ryosuke's chest had practically turned red from blood.  
  
He cursed as he placed one hand on top of the wound to somehow reduced the bleeding while his other hand pulled his phone from inside his pocket. He then dialed the hospital where Valentine is working and ask them to send an ambulance soon. He cutted the line without even waiting for an answer, all the while mumbling worriedly.  
  
"Shh. I know it hurts but please bear with it a little longer. It's all going to be alright soon. Shh.." Yuto tried to calm the writhing boy down by whispering comforting words to the boy. Even when his eyes are glaring daggers toward Keito who could only gulped in nervousness without even seeing him.  
  
Yuto sighed in relief when he heard the sound of sirene in the air, and sometimes later, he saw from the corner of his eyes, a couple of paramedics rushing toward them and helped Ryosuke into the stretcher. He let the ambulance left with Ryosuke, before reaching out a hand to stop Keito from running away the second time. He gave the boy a sharp look before pulling him away from that place.  
  
"You're coming with me and that's final." Yuto glanced to his side and saw Keito squirmed uncomfortably around his grip. "Ryosuke knew that he will worsened his wound's condition if he were to exhaust himself -let alone running like that- and yet, he still ran after you."  
  
Yuto knew that Keito is sending him a weird look without actualy seeing it.  
  
"It shows just how much Ryosuke cared about you. And I know Ryosuke enough to know that he will not hesitate to look after you once again when he wakes up if you were to leave again now." Yuto sighed deeply. "And there's no way I would let that happen. That's why, you're coming with me now."  
  
And when he felt Keito's hand slumped listlessly, he knew he had won.  
  
***  
  
Keito admitted that he's tired of denying and rejecting Ryosuke's approaches these past few weeks. True to be said, he hated himself for doing such things to the younger boy. Because not only he had hurt Ryosuke from the act, he had also hurt his own self. But still he couldn't bring himself to talk to Ryosuke again, let alone facing him properly. He is, afraid. Of things he knew will never happen. But he couldn't stop himself from being afraid of the outcome of their meeting. So he decided to stay away. And he convinced himself that it was for the best.  
  
But what Luna and the Twins had told him this morning bothered him, a lot that he could not put his concentration on everything else. As a result, he found himself getting kicked out from a meeting he himself led. And as an addition, he also received a mouthful from the Third Seater who told him to pull himself together and return when he's fully awake from his insanity.  
  
And so, knowing nothing else to do, he decided to use his afternoon strolling around the city, thinking over everything and nothing at the same time. He paid no attention at all on which road he is taking, that's why, it was a huge surprise to him when his eyes met one pair of an all too familiar eyes staring back at him from the other side of the road. He found himself frozen on the spot as the two of them stared at each other silently, and when he heard his name being called, the spell broke. Being awoken from his reverie, Keito did the only thing which crossed his mind: Run.  
  
Through his run, Keito realized that he was being followed. Despite knowing that his pursuer was -and still is- the better runner from the two of them, Keito tried to pushed the fact away and focus himself on how to get away instead. He then took a turn at the intersection and fastened his face. It was when he felt a slight graze on his back that he heard another voice calling out his pursuer's name in a desperate manner. He suddenly felt something twitched inside his heart so he halted. He turned around a second later only to see a tall boy catching the fallen body of his pursuer.  
  
"No..." He whispered under his breath as he approaches the two figures silently. He watched how the taller boy frantically trying to pry the writhing boy's hands down. And when he seemingly in a dilemma, Keito unconsciously took the hands from the boy's hands and let him continue his task. He frowned worriedly at seeing blood oozing from the boy's skin, and he could only pray as the tall boy called for an ambulance and wait anxiously, while bearing with the glares being sent his way.  
  
He sighed in relief when the sound of sirene came and a few paramedics ran their way to help the hurting boy. He smiled as he watched the boy being taken into the ambulance, and is about to leave when he felt a hand gripping his tightly.  
  
"You're coming with me and that's final."  
  
He squirmed uncomfortably, but the tall boy won't let him go.  
  
"Ryosuke knew that he will worsened his wound's condition if he were to exhaust himself -let alone running like that- and yet, he still ran after you."  
  
He sent the boy a weird look, completely not understanding his intention.  
  
"It shows just how much Ryosuke cared about you. And I know Ryosuke enough to know that he will not hesitate to look after you once again when he wakes up if you were to leave again now." The tall boy sighed deeply. "And there's no way I would let that happen. That's why, you're coming with me now."  
  
And when the tall boy gave him another glare, Keito could only gave in. He knew he had lost.  
  
***  
  
"His wounds got re-opened, but I managed to stitch them back. I will have him stay for a night or two just in case, but I believe that there was no infection or anything, so I guess he should be fine."  
  
Yuto sighed in relief at hearing the words coming from the young Doctor. At the very least, things won't take a turn for the worst for now.  
  
"I get it. Thanks anyway." He bowed down a bit to show the other man his gratitude, before turning his back and walked to where a certain young man sat, all the while fidgeting on his seat. "Let's go inside. I'm sure there are things that are needed to be settled between you two." He told the man rather coldly, still feeling somehow angry at him.  
  
The young man frowned as he shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, Ryosuke is still recovering and I don't want to-"  
  
"You'll just put him on more stresses if this got delayed more than this." Yuto told him, his face stern. "This has to be done whether you like it or not -I'll make sure of that just so you know- and the sooner is the better."  
  
The older boy doesn't seemed that he was convinced, but Yuto is in no condition to buy him times, so without asking for his consent, he pulled the other guy with him and inside the room where Ryosuke's in.  
  
"Wai-"  
  
"Yama-chan." He called the boy on the bed, purposely cutting off Keito's attempt to protest. "How are you feeling ?"  
  
The boy just rolled his eyes, but he didn't failed to see the change of expression that the boy made when his eyes met Keito's. He could even feel the air thickened from the tension between the two boys. Deciding that it was best to let them have their privacy, Yuto quickly excused himself out.  
  
"I'll let you two talk. If you need anything, I'll be just outside the door." He gave a warm smile to Ryosuke, before giving Keito a stern look. "You better talk things out properly, or else you wouldn't get an end from me." He slightly smirked as he saw the older boy gulped down in nervousness. "And just so you know, I'll know if you decided to stay silent instead."  
  
And then he closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Für Elise

A teenager walked inside the white-washed building in front of him, trailing behind a tall back of this guy he barely knew. He knew that his man could meant harm to him, but he was too tired to care. For all he knew, this man offered him a place to stay for a while, and even providing him with daily necessities and all. So when the man told him that he wanted him to meet someone, he found no room to complaint.  
  
"Zero-kun."  
  
He looked up when he heard the man spoke, and found himself staring into brown orbs from across the room. This boy called 'Zero' can't be older than himself, yet he shivered at the cold glare he's sending him.  
  
"What is it again, Val ? You know that I've got things to do, especially after I lost my Vice a couple of days ago." The boy scowled as he altered his gaze to the other man.  
  
"Relax." The man gave a low chuckle. "I'm here to relieve you from your stresses."  
  
"Ha ?" The boy gave him a look of disbelief.  
  
"You see this young man here ?" The man gestured his hand his way. "He will be your new Vice starting today."  
  
The young man widened his eyes in surprise as he glared into the man's back. He was not notified about this news whatsoever. Did the man really planned to just shoved him into the position or something ?  
  
"W-wait a minute ! I didn't-"  
  
"Fine." The boy sighed as he leaned back on his seat. "What's his name ?"  
  
"He's called Phantom."  
  
"I see." The boy nodded his head. "I'm Zero, by the way. I will be your Captain and I won't be lenient on you even if you're a newbie here. So put that in mind and gave me no troubles while we're at it."  
  
He felt the skeptical stare the boy is sending him, but he just gulped down his nervousness and tried to put a strong front instead by giving the boy a stern nod. The boy rolled his eyes before leaving the room without another word. But as he stood by the doorway, he suddenly turned back and look at him.  
  
"Are you going to come with me or not ? We have many things to take care of."  
  
And he just knew that it would take a long time to get along with this boy.  
  
***  
  
"So, what's the new case ?"  
  
Phantom looked up from his seat and stared at Zero's figure emerging from the door.  
  
"Our Minister had wanted us to take this thing from the latest auction which is about to be delivered to Spain tonight." He told the young Captain calmly.  
  
"But Fukutaichou had taken care of that matter, and the said item had been retrieved safely." Luna, their fourth seater spoke excitedly, and Phantom could clearly feel the stern look being thrown at him from his Captain's direction.  
  
"I see. Good job then." Was all he said before he once again left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Taichou !"  
  
Phantom wore this surprised look on his face when he found his very own Captain standing in front of his apartment door with his unreadable expression.  
  
"May I come in ?" The words sounded too polite that it seemed fake. But he nodded as he gave way for the young man to enter his unit.  
  
"What would you like to drink ?" He proceeded to the kitchen, but halted in his steps as the other boy spoke.  
  
"Let's stop this formalities and get to the main issue, shall we ?"  
  
He turned around and found a smirk playing on the boy's lips.  
  
"I don't like you." He suddenly drop the bomb. "You were just a new face yet you suddenly a Vice, and I don't think it's fair."  
  
Phantom maintained his calm look as he let the other boy continue.  
  
"You're obviously oblivious with the whole Organization thing when you were first shoved into this world. You are too polite, too silent, and too mysterious." The other boy turned around and walked to the window as he stared the scenery outside. "But you've got talent. And I can see that you're trustworthy. And for all of that, I guess I no longer have any room to complaint."  
  
He could feel a smile forming on his lips as the other boy turned back to look at him, and as their eyes met, he knew that he has nothing to worry about.  
  
"I don't know nor care about your reason of joining Black Saint, but- welcome to the team, Okamoto Keito."  
  
He widened his eyes in surprise, before it turned into a chuckle a second later.  
  
"Of course." He spoke softly. "Well, please guide me thoroughly, Yamada Ryosuke-kun."  
  
And the only reply he got is a small smirk from the other guy.  
  
***  
  
"Tsk ! What's with these load of jobs anyway ? Didn't they ever had a break on this ?"  
  
Keito chuckled lowly at the fit his Captain is throwing.  
  
"You should've known that we don't have reds on our calendar, right ?" He commented lightly as he put a hot chocolate on top of Ryosuke's table as the younger boy slammed his notebook close not-so-gently.  
  
"But I'm tired of everything !" He retorted, almost wailing.  
  
Keito found himself frowning at the retort. He knew that Ryosuke had always been the grumpy one, but he never wailed before, even when he's facing the toughest task.  
  
"Why don't you take a break for a while ? I'll cover you up at the time being." He suggested contemplatively.  
  
"But-" Ryosuke was ready to protest, but can't seem to find the right words to say. And the fact that the younger boy was at lost of words only made him confused more.  
  
"Ryosuke ? Are you okay ?" Keito took a few steps around to look into Ryosuke's face more properly, and only then did he realized the huge and ugly black circles below Ryosuke's eyes. And was it only his imagination or Ryosuke indeed seemed paler than usual today ?  
  
The boy just waved his hand without giving him a proper answer as he sip into his chocolate. Keito could only sigh at that.  
  
"You're obviously not. Come on, I'll drive you home so you can take a rest. I'll take care of things here."  
  
He was beyond surprised when Ryosuke abruptly stood from his seat and took a few steps back away, his face turned even paler if that was even possible.  
  
"No. I'm okay, really. You don't have to take me- well, anywhere."  
  
And it struck Keito of why Ryosuke suddenly behaving this way. From the over-grumpiness, his unhealthy look, and his denial to be taken home, it only led him to one conclusion: His parents are home. It had become a public secret to him about Ryosuke's bad relationship with his parents, even when the younger never told him anything about it. Ryosuke had always been brattier whenever his parents are back in Japan, but it'd never went this far. So something really bad must've had happened with his parents. Or perhaps...  
  
"Did something happen ?" He sighed as he dared himself to ask. "Something related with a certain someone from a certain wing of this building ?"  
  
He could clearly see the tense look on Ryosuke's face as the younger boy shook his head while once again, seating himself on his chair.  
  
"No- It's nothing, really."  
  
But when Keito is about to protest, he was cut off by a loud ringtone he recognized as Ryosuke's. He watched how the boy took a glance at him, before fishing the phone from inside his pocket and answer the call.  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
Keito then walked back to his seat and studied Ryosuke from there. He saw how Ryosuke sighed tiredly as he's listening to the caller's talk.  
  
"Fine. I'll be there soon." The boy said at last and it made him frowned.  
  
"Where are you going ?" He asked as soon as Ryosuke is standing up from his seat.  
  
"Somewhere." The boy gave him a small shrug before he reached for his coat and to the doorway.  
  
"You're not feeling well, Ryosuke. You should've been resting instead of answering that selfish brat's stupid wishes." He said coldly -almost shouting-, and it got Ryosuke's attention as the boy turned back at him and gave him a hard look. But when he thought he's going to receive an earful from his Captain, he was surprised to find the boy sighing deeply instead before walking away.  
  
"You might be right about that, but- I just don't know anymore."  
  
And it stunned Keito to the core, of how sad Ryosuke sounded when he spoke, that it left him frozen on his spot even after Ryosuke's shadow is gone already.  
  
"I can't really win you over him, huh ?" He smiled sadly as he looked up into nothingness. "What do I do now ?"  
  
***  
  
Keito had realized, from long before, even perhaps before he knew it, that he has this weird attachment towards his younger Captain. He couldn't figure out why, or how he did in the first place. Ryosuke is not your typical teen with their their sweetness and their every-once-in-a-while adorable naughtiness. He's the complete opposite of it. He's fierce, sharp-mouthed, and straightforward. He's also mature beyond his age. But the fact the he could see the frailness and insecurities hidden behind those strengths might be the reason why he was attached to him. Or perhaps it was his family background which he found rather similar to his own. Or simply his presence.  
  
But Keito could only care less about it. One thing he knew is that he should protect this strong yet fragile boy with his everything. Even at the cost of his own life. For he saw Ryosuke as someone important, even more important than his own.  
  
"Ryosuke ! What the-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Keito found himself with an armful of Ryosuke on his chest. He saw how his breathing was ragged, and felt how his body was burning hot from unmistakably high fever. It seemed that his body had gave up from all the strains he has been enduring that he finally collapsed now.  
  
"Oh, God !"  
  
Keito then lifted the younger boy's body before taking him to a nearby couch. He frowned worriedly as the boy shivered, obviously freezing even when his body is burning. He then took off his own coat and wrapped it carefully around Ryosuke's small figure. He then quickly search for an extra blanket or anything which would help Ryosuke now, and luckily found some from the drawer. He ran back to where Ryosuke is and put the blanket on top of Ryosuke's still shivering figure, in which the boy just snuggled into the warmth rather contendedly.  
  
He sighed in relief at the small change of expression the younger boy made. But then frowned again when Ryosuke made a small whimper. He then rummaged through all the drawer to look for some medicine which would help Ryosuke's condition, and also a few of small towel to reduce his fever somehow.  
  
He gritted his teeth when realization hit him as to how Ryosuke ended up this way, but decided to push the thought away at the moment and focusing on the task at hand instead.  
  
"Just you see, Nakajima Yuto !"  
  
***  
  
At the sound of small whimpers coming from the figure on the couch, Keito immediatelly averted his gaze from his paperworks and quickly approached the boy.  
  
"Ryosuke ? How are you feeling ?" He asked softly, all the while taking off the tower from on top of his forehead to check his temperature.  
  
"Hmm." Came the incoherent reply from Ryosuke as he tried to sit up. "What happened ?"  
  
"That's my line." Keito sighed as he assisted Ryosuke up. "You suddenly collapsed the moment you return here, what happened ?"  
  
"Ah." Commented the younger boy shortly. "I was a little exhausted, I think." He gave off a sheepish smile.  
  
It was such a horrible lie that even a three-years-old can see through it, but Keito knew better than to pry. For now.  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself too hard." He gave Ryosuke's forehead a light flick, and the boy just pouted at that. _'Adorable.'_ Keito smiled to himself.  
  
"Let's get out of here. I'll take you to my place at the time being. Make sure you call that butler of yours before he freaked out and sent a whole police department to search for you." He stood before proceeding to tidy up his desk before helping Ryosuke to his feet. "Are you sure you can walk by your own ? I can give you a piggyback-ride if you wanted to."  
  
"Shut up." Ryosuke just rolled his eyes, but keep leaning onto Keito for support.  
  
The older boy just chuckled as he place his coat on Ryosuke's back before assisting the boy out of the room.  
  
"Why can't you just look at me ? Eventhough I'd risk my life protecting you." He whispered ever so quietly, his face solemn.  
  
"Hmm ? What did you say ?"  
  
He saw how Ryosuke turned to face him with a curious look, but he just smiled as he shook his head.  
  
"I said nothing. You must be hallucinating."  
  
Ryosuke just rolled his eyes before he leaned back on the passenger's seat and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"But if you thought that you'll find happiness through this, who am I to deny that ?" He smiled sadly. "I hope you'll find that happiness soon, Ryosuke."  
  
He then turned the player on and browsed through the music list to find some soothing song to play, his finger stopped at one particular song. He then smiled before pushing the play button and let the nostalgic and calming melody filled the silent car as he drove away.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Calming Hearts

"I'm sorry !"  
  
Keito was at lost and that was the only think which came across his mind at the moment. So he bowed his head real low as he wait for the younger's reaction.  
  
"What are you apologizing for ?"  
  
He lifted his head and look into Ryosuke's brown orbs.  
  
"Eh ?"  
  
"I said, what are you apologizing for ?" The boy rolled his eyes as he repeated himself.  
  
"I- I think-"  
  
"You think." Cutted the younger boy. "Really, Keito. All I wanted was I talk. I don't need your apology whatsoever."  
  
And at the playful smirk upon Ryosuke's lips, Keito just chuckled.  
  
"I see." He sighed before walking toward the stool by the bedside and took his seat there. "What do you want to talk about then ?"  
  
Ryosuke shrugged at that. "Nothing in particular."  
  
Keito almost retorted at that, but he stopped himself at seeing the younger boy's face turned solemn suddenly.  
  
"I'm just wondering, why are you avoiding me lately ? Did I offended you somehow ? Or do you simply hate me because of what happened at that time ?" The boy smiled bitterly as he looked down onto his hands.  
  
"Ryosuke-" He sighed again, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"It's not like that." He started. "Rather that hating you, it's more like that I'm hating myself. That I felt like a complete failure, I can't bring myself to face you again."  
  
"Why ?"  
  
It was a simple question, really. Just one simple question asked in simple way. But that simplicity had brought him to the edge, as emotion after emotion flew inside him, overwhelming him. And before he could stop himself, he already felt tears fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped his face, but it was proven to be a futile attempt as the stream just go harder.  
  
"Keito ?"  
  
That voice again. Calling him with such concern and curiousity. But he couldn't bring himself to speak, at least not yet. So he just shook his head, signaling the younger boy to give him time to calm himself down. And Ryosuke just nodded his head, and kept his silence, waiting for him to continue.  
  
It was a little over ten minutes later that Keito finally found his voice again. He smiled sheepishly as he took the tissue from Ryosuke's hands.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that." He told the boy.  
  
"It's okay." Ryosuke shrugged. "I mean, I can't always expect you to play the strong charade, right ? Even I knew that much."  
  
Keito just chuckled at the mischief lacing Ryosuke's voice.  
  
"You brat !"  
  
And then suddenly, the previously tensed room now filled with laughters.  
  
"So Keito, mind explaining to me about your previous statement ?" Ryosuke suddenly send a sharp glare at him.  
  
"It's-" He sighed, knowing that it's now or never. "I guess, I was just being a little hard on myself."  
  
He looked up, hoping that Ryosuke would understand immediately. But as expected, his words were too vague that the younger boy just frowned at his words.  
  
"I believe that it was my fault, mostly, that you ended up hurting in the end. You probably knew this, but I had made a vow to myself that I will protect you with my all, even at the cost of my own life. But that night, I had failed to protect you, the one I treasured the most. And the feeling of fright ate me up, that you might be disappointed in me for failing, or that you might discard me for being such a useless being. But most of all, I was afraid that you will hate me, or even loathe me, for knowing that I was the son of the person which caused you to be like this." He trailed off, looking away as he once more feeling the air suffocating him.  
  
"Stupid, aren't you ?"  
  
At the sudden remark, Keito quickly lifted his head up.  
  
"Do you really think that I care ?" He saw how Ryosuke averted his eyes. "I don't care of whom your father might be, you are you. And I trusted you for who you are, not for whose blood runs within you. You should've known better."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Beside, if anything-" Ryosuke lowered his gaze, lips forming a thin bitter smile. "It was my father's fault. Because of his own doings, this ruckus happened. If not for his greediness, my uncle wouldn't be like this, right ?"  
  
"Ryosuke..." He called out softly. Then out of instinct, he went forward and pull the younger boy's body into his, locking him in a tight embrace. He had expected a rough reaction from the younger boy, but all he felt is how Ryosuke's body fell limp in his arms. He frowned but tightened his hold nonetheless, trying his best to provide comfort to the still shaken boy.  
  
"Shh.. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."  
  
***  
  
Smiling contendedly, Yuto slowly pulled away from where he stood and start walking away. Now that things seemed to be alright between the two boys, he thought that it was best to give them some privacy for real. At the time being, he will go and feed himself a snack or two from the cafeteria.  
  
"Yuto-kun ?"  
  
The tall guy stopped his track as soon as he heard his name being called and turned around. He had known this voice for a long time, but he wished that it was his mind playing trick on him. Because truthfully, he wasn't ready to face this person just yet. But it appears that his wish was not granted as he was faced with someone he hadn't met for a long time.  
  
"Chii ?"  
  
The other boy smiled as he marched toward him and he could only smile back in return.  
  
In the end, the two of them walked together to the cafeteria as he ordered some light meal for the two of them. He doesn't know what to say so he kept his silence as they ate.  
  
"It'd been long." The younger boy started and he just nodded his head in response. "How are you doing ?"  
  
"i'm doing fine." He smiled. "How about you ?"  
  
"I'm good." The smaller boy nodded his head. "Anyway, what are you doing here ?"  
  
Yuto frowned at the question. "You too. What are you doing here ?"  
  
A chuckle is what he got as a response.  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
Chinen shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just, I think you've changed. You've been more, cautious with your words and all. But I think it was inevitable." The boy gave him a soft smile. "And I'm here to visit my aunty. She came all the way from Shizuoka to see my cousin and I. But it seems that the long trip kinda taken it's toll on her, so she somehow collapsed and has to spend a few days in the hospital."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, what about you ?"  
  
Yuto hesitated, but then sighed at knowing that it was no use hiding it. Beside, it's not like he will get a demerit over it anyway.  
  
"I'm here to visit Yama-chan."  
  
"Eh ? What's wrong with Ryosuke-kun ?" Chinen asked him, his curiousity perked up.  
  
Yuto frowned at the intimacy the younger boy was showing, but decided to let it off. "His wounds got reopened. But it was nothing life-threatening, fortunately."  
  
"That's a relief." The younger boy sighed as he sipped into his cup of tea. "I hope for his fast recovery then."  
  
"Thank you." Yuto made a small smile at him.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's my time to leave. I have a lecture in an hour so-" The younger boy proceeded to grab his wallet, but Yuto stopped him.  
  
"That's okay. It's my treat." He told the smaller boy and received a smile in return.  
  
"You're still Yuto-kun after all." He chuckled softly. "And it's strange, because it felt like that you've changed, but still the same one I used to know."  
  
"Hm ?" Yuto frowned at him, obviously confused at his words.  
  
"Nevermind. I guess it was just me." The small guy smiled. "Thanks for the food then. I'll take my leave now."  
  
"Hn." Yuto nodded his head. "Take care."  
  
The boy just nodded his head before he took his leave. But before he could leave completely, Yuto suddenly called him out.  
  
"Chii !"  
  
The called boy turned around and tilted his head, urging him to continue.  
  
"Won't you ask me anything ? I mean, about what had happened between us and all ?"  
  
And when he flashed him a smile, realization suddenly struck him. That this boy before him, had known the consequences of their friendship, and had long accepted everything.  
  
"There is nothing left between us for me to question. I believe that it was out of my reach to barge into, so I won't push myself beyond what I'm capable of. But in time, when you think that you are ready, you should know that I will listen to your every stories. Just like we used to be."  
  
And with one last smile and a small bow, Chinen Yuri finally disappear.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Connection

"Careful there, Yama-chan. Come ! Let me help you !"  
  
Ryosuke popped a vein at the statement given to him. He sighs as he swatted the hand almost forcefully.  
  
"Really, Yuto ? Do you really have to guide me through everything ? At the very least, I know I can walk through my bedroom's doorway by myself." He commented annoyedly.  
  
"I know~ I just wanted to~" Chirped the taller guy happily as he put his arm on Ryosuke's back and gently lead the older yet shorter boy to his bed. "Come, come~ Sit here for a while, will you~"  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes but said nothing at the act.  
  
"Woof !"  
  
At the sound of a soft bark coming from behind him, Ryosuke quickly turned his body around and his face softened as he welcomed the small puppy into his arms.  
  
"Kuu~" He chanted the name as he cradled the small creature which cuddled in his arms comfortably.  
  
"You surely have a weak spot for this lil' guy here, eh ?"  
  
At the sudden remark, Ryosuke blushed as he looked away, Kuu still secured in his arms.  
  
"S-shut up !" He scoffed, at least trying to, with embarassment engulfing him at being found out cuddling with his favourite pet.  
  
Yuto just chuckled before his hand reached out to ruffled Ryosuke's hair gently.  
  
 _"Cute~"_ He mumbled to himself, before turning around to unpack Ryosuke's belongings from inside the bag he was carrying.  
  
"Just leave it there. Kota will take care of it." Ryosuke told him.  
  
Yuto looked up from his squatted position and chuckled as he saw Ryosuke who has already laying down on his stomach, with Kuu's head perking from below his chin, while both pair of eyes looking intently at him.  
  
"But I wanted to." He said once again, gentler this time.  
  
"But that would make me quite a rude butler, wouldn't it ?" A deep voice coming from the doorway, and the two of them -plus Kuu- turned their head to see Kota who is walking closer with a tray on his hand. "Please, Nakajima-kun, I can't allow a guest to do my job now -I will take care of Bocchan's belongings. At the mean time, will you please accompany Bocchan for a small talk for a moment ? I have brought you a lemonade and a few scones for refreshments."  
  
The young butler walked over the the small table by the other corner of the room and placed said refreshments on top of the table. Meanwhile, Ryosuke just grunted but got up nevertheless before pulling Yuto's arm and drag the taller boy to where the table is.  
  
"Please, do enjoy your time. I will quickly set your belongings up to give you some private alone time." The oldest of the three gave them a wink as he made his way to the opened-bag before walking to the walk-in closet and set things back into place. True to his words, less than ten minutes later, just as Ryosuke picked his second scone, Kota walked out from the closet and gave his Young Master a bow. "If you need me, just ring the bell. I will be downstairs." With one last smile, Yabu Kota left and closed the door, leaving the two of them by themselves.  
  
"That Kota..." Ryosuke sighed, as he sips into his glass of lemonade.  
  
"But he's considerate. I like him." Yuto smiled, a glint of mischiviousness dancing in his eyes. "Now it's just the two of us."  
  
"And Kuu." Ryosuke added, face flat. "And as gross as it could be, your teasing won't get me, I'm immune against it already."  
  
"Aww~ You're no fun, Yama-chan~" Yuto pouted, in which Ryosuke just rolled his eyes in response.  
  
"Anyway, it's a good thing that Kota had somehow returned to who he used to be, instead of a silent, distant butler who wouldn't even come and visit me when I was in the hospital." Ryosuke commented as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Don't say that. I was always there to keep you company, wasn't I ?" Yuto raised his hand and flicked his fingers on Ryosuke's forehead, in which the boy just winced in annoyance. "But I have to agree that it's good for him. I hope he has settled all his problems by now."  
  
"Yeah." The older boy nodded his head in agreement.  
  
The two of them then started another topic and engrossed themselves into the conversation. Though it's more like Yuto who spoke and Ryosuke who gave him a nod or a shake with a little curt comments in between. But Yuto felt content with it. At least Ryosuke gave no indication that he wasn't interested with the talk at all. And Ryosuke is just being Ryosuke. Because if he suddenly became all talkative, then Yuto might just freaked out and took him back to the hospital for some brain-screening or the sort. If Ryosuke doesn't kick him in the process that is.  
  
"It's strange, don't you think ?" Ryosuke said suddenly, as his eyes gazed into the scenery beyond the windows.  
  
"What is ?" Yuto frowned, feeling a little worried at Ryosuke's serene face.  
  
"Everything is." Ryosuke closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "It's just, too calm to be real. I was too used in living a hectic life so it's just strange to have everything goes at it's own pace."  
  
"Do you dislike it ?" Yuto tried, his face full of anticipation at what Ryosuke's answer might be.  
  
"No." Ryosuke shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "On the contrary, I quite like this new environment, for I don't have to give a damn to the world around me. And when I think about it, I felt a little disappointed at knowing that this calm and peaceful life will end anytime."  
  
Yuto said nothing and just let Ryosuke's words lingered in the air. He could somehow emphatize Ryosuke's feelings, as he too is in the same predicament as Ryosuke's.  
  
"How irony. To think that I've complained to Val to be put back into my position soon not too long ago. Because now, I don't feel like returning at all, to be honest." Ryosuke sighed deeply, the smile on his face faltered every each second. "But I can't run away now, can I ? Since this is the life I chose."  
  
On an instinct, Yuto reached out a hand and placed it on top of Ryosuke's head. He ruffled the soft locks gently, as he gave the boy a reassuring smile.  
  
"Worry not, Yama-chan. I won't leave you by yourself in this harsh world. I know it won't bring you the peace you longed to have, but at the very least, I wish it could give you an assurance, so you can loose your guard every once in a while when you can't take it anymore, knowing that I will be there to keep your back."  
  
Ryosuke just chuckled lowly, but let his hand stayed as it is before nodding his head. And Yuto had to hold back a smile at catching a tiny little gesture Ryosuke made -it's as if, the older boy tried to cuddled under his touch. But Ryosuke did not have to know that Yuto notice this, and he was content at keeping this little moment of affection to himself. Especially because he wasn't that fond of sharing.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Keiichiro-kun, just the right person I wanted to see."  
  
The called man turned his head toward his caller and sweatdropped as he somehow get a feeling that he knew what this person wanted to say.  
  
"You seemingly to be in a good mood recently, Kota-kun." He commented softly in which the younger man just nodded in response. "Well, what do you need from me ?"  
  
"Anyway, I need to inform you to make an extra portion for lunch. Since Bocchan has returned home and he brought his friend along too. So, make sure you don't put the Yamada's name into shame, okay ?" He smiled, and Koyama just snorted at that.  
  
"Like I will." He rolled his eyes. "I am after all, the best chef you can ever find in this whole Japan."  
  
The younger man chuckled at his comment before shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Whatever you say, Keiichiro-kun. But as 'The best Chef in this whole Japan', make sure you pay more attention to your attire, okay ?"  
  
A hand was placed on top of his shoulder. And as Koyama followed the other man's eyes, realization dawned upon him as he saw his fly is opened.  
  
"Ack !" He shrieked as he fumbled through the zipper and pulled it up hastily. He could only grunted in annoyance as Kota walked away, a crisp laugh still lingered at a place where he stood before.  
  
"That insolent butler !" He gritted his teeth as he stomped his way down to the kitchen to start his ritual of cooking lunch.  
  
***  
  
"You seemed to be in a good mood lately."  
  
Yuuki looked up from his phone and stared at a pair of gray eyeS looking sharply at him. But instead of answering, he just grinned widely, showing his imperfect teeth to the speaker.  
  
"How could he not ? After all, all his pessimistic thoughts about what the outcome of his conversation with that boy might be had been proven wrong." The man who sat by the corner of the room commented, all the while his eyes glinted mischiviously as he roamed his eyes around the room.  
  
"Ah, I see." Angela nodded her head as she tore her gaze away from the said Joker and returned it to her tablet-PC.  
  
"Life is unexpected after all." Yuuki shrugged as he rose from his feet. "Anyway, I gotta go now. That chibi-captain of mine just called. It seems that we've got a new mission ahead us."  
  
"If it has something to do with the 7th district of the South, you better ring me. There had been some storms coming up and down from the area and I was assigned to watch over it at the time being." Red raised his hand toward the leaving boy.  
  
"Then shouldn't you be there instead of lounging here ?" He gave the man a glare.  
  
"Nonsense. I can always watch over the area through my cellphone. That was the reason why people kept on enhancing technology anyway." The said man waved his hand lazily before turning around and bury his head deeper into the couch he's occupying.  
  
"Really." Yuuki just rolled his eyes before turning away and bid his goodbyes toward the rest of the gank.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Reconcile

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT !"  
  
A man roared as he slammed the multiple files on top of his desk, and the woman who stood beyond the desk could only cowered in fear.  
  
"B-but I think you asked us to create this new design." The woman tried to reasoned out.  
  
"BUT THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF DESIGN I WISHED TO HAVE !" The man yelled more. "NOW DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN AND DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME ! IF NOT, THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO THIS COMPANY !"  
  
"V-very well, Sir." The woman squeaked fearfully as she hurriedly scrambled out of the room.  
  
As soon as the door is closed behind the woman's back, the man sat down with a huff as he angrily mess his own hair.  
  
"Really, everyone of them ! Can't they do anything right at all ?!" He hissed as he turned to look at the display of his computer and frowned. The numbers being shown there is not satisfying at all. He was sure he could have more that what he already achieved.  
  
"What a bunch of useless people I have ! What the hell did they think they were doing ?! Messing with my company and all !" He sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.  
  
His train of thoughts were halted as the sound of a familiar ringtone rang through the air. Grunting in annoyance, he pulled the drawer rather harshly and picked the cellphone to answer the call without even looking into the Caller ID.  
  
"What ?!" He snapped to whoever had called him.  
  
"What a way to greet a brother you haven't seen in a long time, Haruhiko." Came a calm voice from the other line.  
  
The man suddenly frozen on his seat. This voice, it sounded familiar - _too familiar_ \- to his liking. And despite knowing for a fact that this person he thought he had killed still up and around, to actually hear the said person talking straightly into his own ears had been a great shock.  
  
"A-Akihiko ?!" He called out in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, brother, it's me."  
  
The man on the other line answered almost happily and he could only gulped down his nervousness.  
  
"What do you want ?" As much as he wanted to put up a strong front like he always did, he still couldn't hide the slight tremble on his voice.  
  
"There are a lot of things I want, dear brother." Answered the older man, a hint of amusement laced his voice. "But first of all, I would like to apologize, for all the troubles I caused your sons, especially your youngest."  
  
The younger Yamada frowned. "Hah ?"  
  
"You heard me right, Haru." Akihiko sighed. "But don't take me wrong. That doesn't mean I forgave you for everything that you've done to our family in the past. It's just, I've come to realized that it's wrong to take it on your innocent wife and sons."  
  
"What do you mean ?" Haruhiko frowned deeper.  
  
"Exactly as it sounds." Came the cold reply. "I still have my revenge in me, and I will never stop chasing after you to fulfil that vow I've made. So you'd better be prepared. Because I will come back at you full force, and took what was rightfully mine."  
  
"Wait, wha-"  
  
But before the younger Yamada could reprimand his brother further, the line was cut.  
  
***  
  
"I hope this is for the best."  
  
"Why- of course it is, Akihiko-san."  
  
The said man turned his head and found himself staring at a certain platinum-haired bishounen who is smiling all too brightly at him.  
  
"One question from me though, what are you going to do for your revenge, and after that at that matter ?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I keep whatever I planned on for myself as the time being, Yuu-kun." The man shrugged as he walked over to the seat behind the big brown desk. "But as per your suggestion, I will not touch anyone else but Haruhiko in this plan of mine."  
  
"Is that so ?" Yuu raised his eyebrows, while eyes following his company's every moves.  
  
Akihiko sighed.  
  
"I'm old, and tired, and alone. All I wanted is a revenge to my brother, really." He closed his eyes, as his fingers reached out to pinch the bridge of his nose. "And when I'm done with it, I will finally be able to live in peace. But by doing so, I will leave our family's company without a leader because I refuse to do the job, and our late father will be displeased to know that. That's why, after everything's done, I will leave everything to my nephews to handle. They might be his sons, but they are still the Yamadas. I believe they will know what to do."  
  
A small, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on the man's lips. And seeing this sight, Yuu just grinned to himself before bidding the man goodbye and left.  
  
"I wonder if things will go even more interesting than this~" He whistled as he walked out of the room calmly, not even trying to see the bewildered look on Akihiko's face as he left just like that.  
  
***  
  
"Yuya."  
  
The brown-haired young man quickly turned around at the feminine voice calling his name. There from the other way of the hallway, came his smiling mother walking swiftly to where he stood waiting.  
  
"Yes, Mother ?"  
  
"Ryosuke is back from the hospital." Came the curt and simple reply of his mother as she lead him to resume his walk.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that." He told her, hoping that she wouldn't reprimand him further.  
  
"I knew that." His mother rolled her eyes. "What I do not know, is why wouldn't you come and see him now ? I'm sure he wanted his brother's company now that his friend has gone home."  
  
"Mother, I don't think-" Yuya trailed off, unsure of what to say next. "I don't think he has forgive me yet."  
  
"Yuya, my son." His mother gave a low sigh. "You are worrying too much. Try to be logical sometimes, dear. How could he ever forgive you if you never asked for one ?"  
  
The young man averted his eyes. He knows that his mother is right. He has known since long, but still, he couldn't bring himself to face his younger brother just yet. He's too afraid to do so.  
  
"But I have no such courage." He spoke quietly, just enough for the two of them to hear. "At least not yet." He added as he saw his mother is ready to retort back.  
  
"Then when will you be ready ?" His mother asked him gently, while placing one arm on his shoulder. "We both knew how complicated Ryosuke had changed, and if anyone were to blame, it would be ourselves. But don't you think that it's all more the reason for us to take the first step and try to reach out for him ? It would be too much to ask for his old sweet and innocent self, I know. But at the very least, I want us to try breaking his wall of ice little by little, and show him that he's not alone."  
  
Yuya bit his lower lip and slowly turned to face his mother, who gave him a sharp look, yet encouraging smile at the same time. He sighed, knowing that there's no more escapades from this situation he dreaded to have. And so he nodded his head, earning him an approving look from his mother.  
  
"Now that's my son. Hurry and go meet him now !"  
  
The lady gave him a slight push and he could only shook his head in disbelief. His mother could be very childish at times. But then again, this same woman was also the one who managed to reassure him at his toughest time not too long ago, and he couldn't be less thankful.  
  
"And to think that I hated her before. What a good child I was." His lips formed a bitter-smile, before he decided to cast that matter aside and focusing himself to the task at hand. Inhaling a deep breath, he steadily made his way to where his brother's room is, all the while trying to push his nervousness aside.  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke rolled on his bed, and smiled at seeing his little puppy following his act. He then reached out his hand and stroke the back of Kuu's ear, earning him a content sound from the small creature as it cuddled into his hand. His little activity was disturbed, as he heard someone knocking on his door.  
  
He sighed. Feeling too lazy to answer whoever stood behind the door, Ryosuke decided to pretend to be asleep and closed his eyes just as the door being opened by his guest. He then heard his name being called, but ignored it as he continue his fake-sleep. But instead of leaving, this person decided to approach him and a second later, he felt a blanket being draped around him before a hand fell on top of his head to stroke his hair gently. He felt Kuu squirming at the change, but the puppy stayed where it is nevertheless.  
  
"You must have been tired." The person spoke quietly, probably trying not to wake him up by his voice. "And when I have something to tell you too." The man sighed but made no movement to wake him up.  
  
"Ryosuke, I just- I just wanted you to know, that I am sorry. For everything." A pause. "If I knew, I would never leave. Or at the very least I'd try to explain everything to you. But you were so young. And so was I. That's why I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid of your reaction. I was afraid that you would say you wanted to come along with me. I was afraid that I will lead you to a hard life if I were to agree. That's why I didn't tell you."  
  
Came another pause -longer this time- but the hand never stop stroking his hair.  
  
"I was selfish back then, only thinking about my own affair. And I regretted my selfishness now. Of how my incosideration towards your feelings led you now. How I wish I could undone it all. But I can't. So the least I could do now is to try and repent my mistakes..." The person trailed off. "That's why, I hope I can make it up to you, by restarting everything from zero. Of us. If only you would give me a chance."  
  
A deep sigh came from the other person, and Ryosuke felt the hand leaving his head.  
  
"But I guess I should be telling you all of these while you're awake." Though having his eyes closed, Ryosuke can sees a curt smile forming on his guest's lips. "Sleep well, now, little brother." And a pair of lips touched the top of his head, before the weight left the bed and the person began to leave.  
  
Just as the other person reached the door, Ryosuke opened his eyes. And before he knew it, a name slipped out from his parted lips.  
  
"Yuya."  
  
He saw the person stopped, before he turned back to face him.  
  
"Ryosuke ? I'm sorry, did I wake you up ?" He apologized, a crooked smile on his lips.  
  
Ryosuke shook his head, before he rose from his position, causing the blanket around him fell to his laps.  
  
"I was awake even before you came." He told the older boy bluntly.  
  
"R-really ?" A blush came on Yuya's cheeks as he averted his gaze. "Then I assume you heard everything ?"  
  
He nodded his head, and Yuya just sighed before he walked back to his bed.  
  
"You should've told me."  
  
"But then you wouldn't say a thing." He commented matter-of-factly.  
  
Yuya seemed to be taken aback by his comment, but he just shook his head in disbelief without denying anything.  
  
"You've became a cheeky-brat now." The older boy snorted as he ruffled his hair. "Well, though you've always been one now that I mentioned it."  
  
Ryosuke groaned, and the older boy chuckled at his reaction.  
  
"So anyway," Yuya heaved a deep breath. "Once again, I'm sorry. Maybe it would be hard to do so -what's with everything that had happened- but I wished you will give me a chance ?" He looked into his eyes, face hopeful.  
  
Ryosuke averted his gaze, finding himself unable to look into Yuya's brown orbs longer.  
  
"I don't know." He answered honestly.  
  
He could see Yuya's face fell. And a bitter smile is seen framing his brother's face.  
  
"It's okay. I will give you time- no, you deserved all the times in the world to think about it. After all, it was my fault that you hate me now." The older boy then turned around, ready to leave again.  
  
"I never said I hate you though." He exclaimed almost too quickly. But before Yuya could respond, he added, "I just, don't know what to do now."  
  
Yuya stared at him for quite sometimes, before he breaks a smile.  
  
"It's glad to hear." His brother said, his voice draped with relief. "Well, you better rest now, Ryosuke. Can't have that body of yours overworked now, can we ?"  
  
He gave him one of his infamous sweet smile, and Ryosuke just nodded his head obediently.  
  
"I'll leave you now, okay ?"  
  
At the words coming from his brother's mouth, Ryosuke felt his insecurity rose. He gripped the blanket on his laps as he hang his head down.  
  
"Can't you just stay here with me ?" He whispered softly, that Yuya has to strain his ears to hear. But when he got the message, the older boy just smiled.  
  
"Of course, lil' brother. I will just be here right beside you." He then flopped back down on the bed, before pulling Ryosuke down to lie down on it. "I wouldn't go anywhere."  
  
Feeling the warmth seeping into his body, Ryosuke just snuggled deeper and closed his eyes. And this time, he fell asleep in a matter of seconds for real.  
  
 _"Thank you, Nii-chan."_


	10. Chapitre 9 - Shadow Of You

The sound of the birds chirping was the first thing Yuto heard as he stepped out from his small apartment downtown. He smiled contendedly as took his time enjoying the morning scenery. For one thing or another, he just felt somehow in a very good mood as he woke up, and he don't know why. He then took a turn and into a less crowded road and just let his feet brought him to the all too familiar place. He grinned widely as he reached the place he was heading to, and opened the door. He chuckled as the soft jingling the door made as he pushed it open made the occupant of the residence jolted a bit from his position.  
  
"Rai-kun ! You surprised me there." The man shook his head as he resume his previous task.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't meant to." He replied nonchalantly as he took a seat on a table near the window.  
  
"But still, aren't you a bit too early today ? Yuu's still asleep, you know." The man raised his eyebrows as their eyes met.  
  
"Let him be. I'm not here for him anyway." Yuto smiled as he interwined his fingers and put his chin on top of it.  
  
"Then what are you here for ?"  
  
"For a cup of coffee. And a plate of pancakes, if you wouldn't mind, Jun-kun." He smiled wider and the other man just sighed.  
  
"So you're here for a breakfast, eh ? Very well." Junichi shrugged. "I haven't prepared anything for the day though, so it'll probably take some times."  
  
"Fine with me." Yuto nodded his head agreely. "I can wait."  
  
Junichi chuckled as he shook his head before proceeding to the kitchen.  
  
On the other hand, Yuto just smiled as he stared at Junichi's disappearing figure. And as a familiar ringtone heard, he fished into his pocket to pick his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he frowned before picking up the call.  
  
"Yuu ? I'm downstairs, you know. Just come down here if you want to-"  
  
Before he could finish his words, Yuu's voice rang through the mobile device and he widened his eyes at the words coming from the other man.  
  
"Are you sure ?" He asked, and frowned deeper at the affirmative answer Yuu gave him. "I see. Thanks for informing me."  
  
He cut the call, and just as Junichi's head popped out from the kitchen, he send the man an apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry, Jun-kun, but I think the breakfast has to wait. I have an emergency coming around."  
  
The man sighed, but ushered him out nonetheless.  
  
"Be careful." Bid Junichi as Yuto closed the shop's door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Keito grunted in annoyance at the never-ending ringtone his phone produced. He roamed his hand on top of the drawer to pick the call and yell at whoever person who has disturbed his sleep and called him so early in the morning. But as his eyes caught the name of the caller, his expression changed and he straightened himself up before he answer the call.  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
 _"Keito ? Are you a hundred percent awake by now ?"_  
  
Keito fought the urge to roll his eyes and decided to give his caller an answer instead.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks to your call-in-an-ungodly-hour."  
  
 _"Really, Keito ? It's like, 6 in the morning already. Not quite an ungodly hour I think."_  
  
"That's not-" Keito sighed. "Let's just get to the point. What is it ?"  
  
 _"Okay."_ A pause. _"Your father has awaken."_  
  
The young man instantly went to a state of shock. After the last occurance, he had never thought that he will ever seeing his father awake the second time, as he had given up on his life and all.  
  
"Are you sure ?" He asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
 _"Positive. Val just called me not too long ago and told me the news."_  
  
"I see." He was feeling at lost that he doesn't know what to react at this situation.  
  
 _"Are you gonna see him ?"_  
  
Keito said nothing as he engrossed himself in his own mind. It's true that he has things to settle with his father, but at the same time, he doesn't want to have any further connection with the said man.  
  
"I don't know." He frowned. "I mean, this Okamoto Kenichi is a man I no longer recognized. I-I'm not sure if I wanted to see him."  
  
 _"Why don't you just go ?"_  
  
"Eh ?"  
  
 _"I know that it's probably hard for you to face him. That you're not ready yet to face him now. But then again, considering the circumstances, I don't think that you will ever be ready."_ His caller paused for a while. _"But you can't deny the fact that there are things you two have to talk about. To settle things up for once and for all. That's why, I think you should be going and see him. Whether you're ready or not is out of the question in this matter."_  
  
"But-"  
  
 _"The fact that you're a scaredy-cat is something undeniable. That's why, if you think it will give you more assurance, I will come with you."_  
  
A small smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Why would you do that ? This is the man who shot you, you know. The reason why you were in a critical condition a few while back. The very reason why you're out of business in the underworld."  
  
 _"Don't remind me."_ Keito might not see the caller, but he could imagining him rolling his eyes. _"But you see, I guess I'm doing this to assure myself ?"_  
  
"Of what ?"  
  
 _"Of many things."_  
  
And from the tone the other is making, Keito knew that he can't pry for more. Period.  
  
"Fine, fine." He sighed. "Then I'll meet you in the hospital ? At around, 9 ?"  
  
 _"Sure."_  
  
And before Keito could comment further, the other boy had cut the line.  
  
"Really, that Ryosuke." He sighed before throwing his phone back on top of the drawer and proceed to the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
He might be the one who told Keito to meet his father, but for a reason, Ryosuke found himself unable to stop fidgeting as he wait for his Vice to come -showing his own nervousness at the idea. Glancing at his wristwatch every now and then, he grunted impatiently while tapping his feet to the floor. A little over five minutes later, found a panting Keito rushed to where he sat. Ryosuke shook his head before he stood and lead the older boy further inside the building.  
  
"Ryosuke-"  
  
"Shut up." He quickly brushed the older's off without letting him finish whatever he was trying to say.  
  
The two of them then continue their little journey in silence, before their steps came to a stop in front of a certain room.  
  
"Ready or not, Keito." Ryosuke said softly as he quietly opened the door.  
  
Keito took a deep breath, as if to reassuring himself, before he stepped inside the room. He hang his head low, too coward to look around. But a quite painful nudge landed on his back, and he could only wince as he finally looked up and take his surroundings into view. His eyes then fell to a certain figure sitting on the hospital bed. The figure seemed to not recognizing their entrance, or perhaps, he just tried to ignore their presence altogether. Sighing deeply, Keito dared himself to take one step, followed by another, and another, until he stood by the bed.  
  
"Uhm, ho-how are you feeling ?" He asked nervously and he swore he could see Ryosuke rolling his eyes behind him.  
  
The man on the bed took a small glance his way, before snorted at his remark.  
  
"What do you care anyway ?" The man asked him back in clear sarcasm.  
  
"I-I..." Keito hung his head low and cursed himself inwardly.  
  
 _'Come on, Keito ! Why did you made yourself into a complete idiot now ?!'_  
  
"Get out. I don't want to see your face or that boy over there." The man grumbled angrily with both his hands in front of his chest.  
  
Keito immediatelly looked up in disbelief. Unable to say a word, he turned around only to found Ryosuke sighing.  
  
"Stop being a child, will you ?" Ryosuke commented as he walked forward. "You're just upset for a fact that you have lost and decided to became a sulking brat now. And it disgusted me deeply. You're already an old man in case you forgot. So unfitting to act like a spoiled little kid." He then rolled his eyes.  
  
"You !" The man was ready to charge forward, only to stopped himself as he doubled over from the pain he felt from his whole body.  
  
"Didn't the doctor told you, Okamoto-san," Ryosuke smirked. "That you shouldn't move around too much with the current body condition of yours."  
  
"You brat !" The man hissed under his breath.  
  
"So, Keito, I'll leave things in your hands." Ryosuke waved his hand before he turned around and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm having a dejavu ?" Keito sighed before he returned his gaze to his father. He smiled bitterly. "Well, that's him. It's better if we settled this off rather than prolong it any further."  
  
"Tsk." The man turned to his left, avoiding eye-contacts.  
  
"I'm not sure where to start, but-" Keito took a deep breath. "I guess I should be starting with a sorry. So, uhm, I'm sorry. For everything. I have been a bad son, but I hope you'll understand. The way you lived back then, and up until now, it's just something I cannot agree on. That's why I left. But..." He trailed off.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I hate you." He released a breath. "It's true that I disliked your way of life, but you're still my father. The one who raised me through the good and bad. And I'm sorry if I turned out to be someone you didn't expect me to, but this is the life I chose, and this is the me now. And I hope you'll understand that. That no matter what, I wouldn't exchange my curent life now."  
  
Scratching the back of his not itchy head, he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I know I'm not making any sense, but well, I hope you got what I was trying to tell you, so-"  
  
"Why ?"  
  
At the sudden remark the other Okamoto was making, Keito could only frown. "Eh ?"  
  
"Why would you go that far ?" Okamoto Kenichi told him. "It's not like you've got anything here."  
  
Keito smiled.  
  
"You're wrong, _Dad_." His eyes softened. "I've got something here. And it's very important to me."  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke sighed as he leaned back on one of the hospital bench. After he walked out from Okamoto Kenichi's room, he happened to came across with none other than valentine, and the man had somehow made him run some tests for his pre-scheduled check-up. One that he didn't know exist. Knowing that he had no chance to run away from the said check-up, he just resigned himself and let the young Doctor do whatever he had to do.  
  
And so, only after about an hour or so that he finally managed to free himself from the man's grip and get some free air. He assumed that Keito will probably call him when he's done, he decided to loiter around the place before he got bored and slumped down on the bench he's currently occupying. He ran his eyes to his surrounding before he stopped at two familiar figures currently talking to each other.  
  
And the two familiar figures happened to be Keito himself, and none other than Nakajima Yuto.  
  
Not believing his eyes, Ryosuke lifted his hands to rub both of his eyes and blinked continously. But the image did not changed, so he then proceeded to where the two boys are.  
  
"Since when did you became friendly ?" He voiced out, unable to hide his surprise. Well, he couldn't be blamed since the last he remembered, the two were never in good terms.  
  
The two boys turned their heads simultaneously at his call, with two different reactions. Keito with his sheepish smile, and Yuto with his playful grin.  
  
"Yama-chan~" The taller of the two called his name. "Okamoto-kun was looking for you. Where did you go anyway ?"  
  
"I was just doing some check-up." He answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Eh ?" And to his surprise, Yuto had already stood by his side in an amazing speed, fussing over him. "What's wrong ? Did your wound got re-opened again ? Or are you hurt somewhere else ? Are you feeling any pain ?"  
  
"Yuto-" He sighed. "I'm okay, really. Valentine just got me into my pre-scheduled check-up to see if anything's wrong. And don't worry, nothing's wrong as of the moment."  
  
"Really ?" Yuto perked up, definitely disbelieving his words.  
  
"Yes." Ryosuke nodded his head. "Really, you can be very annoying at times, you know."  
  
The boy just gave him a goofy grin as he shrugged.  
  
"Back to my previous question, since when did you became friendly ?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, we just did~" Yuto chirped happily. "But we started to be civil since our previous encounter. Because I had helped him and something."  
  
"Oh, really ?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow, feeling skeptical with the situation.  
  
"Of course, Yama-chan !" Exclaimed Yuto, while draping on of his hand around Ryosuke's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Keito, have you talked things out with your father ?" He turned his head to the other boy.  
  
The said boy nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not sure of his reaction." He shrugged. "But at the very least, I tried to tell him, right ?"  
  
"Hn." Ryosuke said nothing, but he kept his eyes on Keito intently. "Well, I believe you're adult enough to take care of your own problems though." He concluded in the end.  
  
Keito sighed, relieved that Ryosuke decided not to pry further.  
  
"Let's go home then. I'm tired, and hungry." Ryosuke yawned. "Keito, you're coming with me ?"  
  
The young man shook his head. "I have a plan ahead of me. You go back and rest, Ryosuke." He gave him a smile.  
  
"I see." He then turned his head to Yuto. "Yuto ?"  
  
"Did you drive here by yourself or did you have your chauffeur with you ?" The taller guy asked him back.  
  
"I got here by myself. Why ?" Ryosuke eyed him.  
  
"Then I'll go with you." The boy announced. "But I will be the one driving." He told him.  
  
"Wait, wait-" Ryosuke halted him. "Then what if I said that Kato is driving for me ?"  
  
"Then I'll say that I'm sorry but I can't come with you. I've got things to attend to." The tallest of the three smiled.  
  
"Really," Ryosuke sighed. "So you just agreed to come because you didn't believe me that I could drive by myself, huh ? For God's sake Yuto, you should really stop that. I'm fine by myself and you can go to this whatever things you have to attend to."  
  
"I knew that, Yama-chan." Yuto exclaimed in a matter-of-factly tone. "But I just wanted to spoil you, and this thing can wait anyway."  
  
"Whatever." Ryosuke shook his head. "Then I'm going first, Keito. You take care."  
  
And the Vice could only shook his head in amusement as Ryosuke left with Yuto tailing not too far behind him.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Circle

"You-"  
  
"Good night, there."  
  
Yuto smiled as he moved swiftly across the room and to the occupant of the room's side.  
  
"What do you want ?" The man growl, clearly unhappy by his presence.  
  
"Oh, just a little this and that." The tall young man chirped. "First of all, I'd like you to return to where you came from and never come back. And second, I wish you will cut all ties with everything you had encountered here. And third, well, go settle your stuffs quickly. It caused a friend of mine troubles, and I hate that."  
  
"Who do you think you are to command me ?" The man challenged him.  
  
"I am someone you shall fear, Okamoto-san." Yuto gave the man a small smile. "For I will be the one who take over and rule the Underworld -the apprentice of the King."  
  
***  
  
Yuu smiled to himself as he leaned his head to the cold wall behind him. He crossed his hands in front of his chest as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"That kid, always went out the way I least expected him to be. To think that he had figured out things by himself this early..."  
  
He took a deep breath as he pulled himself into an upright position and dusted of his clothes before he walked away.  
  
"But that's what makes this story all the more exciting."  
  
***  
  
"Hikaru ?"  
  
The called man showed his goofy smile.  
  
"No matter how much I tried to familiarize you with my new identity, you can't seem to pronounce my new name that easily, eh ?"  
  
The older of the two shrugged.  
  
"Old habits die hard." He commented as he resumed his activity of watering the plants.  
  
Since he was a child, Kota had always has this affection toward plants. That's why he always volunteered to help the gardener maintaining the garden every once in a while.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway ?" He asked tha scarred young man.  
  
"I was just strolling around the area and decided to dropped by."  
  
"I see." Came the curt reply from the older man.  
  
"Well, it appears to me that you're busy -as so do I- Well, I'll take my leave then."  
  
The young man turned around and is about to leave when Kota's call stopped his tracks.  
  
"Hikaru !"  
  
"Hm ?"  
  
Kota smiled as he gave the young man a wave. "See you later."  
  
Yuuki was stunned by Kota's act, but he quickly regained his composure as his lips formed a wide grin.  
  
"Yeah. See you later."  
  
***  
  
The sound of the door creaking was the thing which brought Ryosuke out from his reverie. He was too deep in his thought, mind thinking over lots of things. About his recent encounters, his private issues, and other things...  
  
"Ryosuke ? What are you doing, dear ?"  
  
He gave the caller a curt smile out of politeness. True that this person had changed greatly recently, but the wound had been inflicted and Ryosuke found it hard to give this person his trust. And it was different with how he sees things with Yuya. He could somehow understand Yuya's reasoning, after the many nights since Yuya returned home. For a reason, he felt like he could forgive Yuya and give him another try. But this person, even when he felt the affections this person tried to give him -probably to pay off the years they spent away with each other- still, Ryosuke found it hard to open his heart to this person.  
  
"It's nothing, Mother. I was just staring at the sky." He gestured his hand to the window on his side, revealing the view of dark blue sky beyond the curtainless glass.  
  
"I see." The woman smiled as she approached him. "How are you feeling ? Does the wound still hurt ? Do you feel ill or something ?"  
  
"I'm alright, Mother. I just ran a check-up this morning with Tomohisa-kun and he said that everything's okay." He fought an urge to sigh at the questions thrown his way. He had lost count on how many times she asked the same set of questions to him already.  
  
"That's a relief." His Mother put a hand on her chest as she came closer. "Ryosuke-" Her hand reached out, but in a split-second, she stopped herself and drew back the hand. "Rest well, dear."  
  
Ryosuke nodded his head as he watched his mother left the room. He didn't understand the hidden meaning behind his mother's previous act, but he somehow felt a little disappointed. But then he shrugged it off as he climbed down from the couch and into his bed where he dropped himself on top of it and he instantly felt the fatigue of the day sink into his system. Without bothering to pull the blanket over his body, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Achoo !"  
  
The man behind the counter stopped his movement as he peeked to where the sound came from.  
  
"Achoo !"  
  
He shook his head before wiping his hands to his apron as he approached the sneezing young man.  
  
"What's wrong ? You're catching a cold or something ?" He asked, concern framing his voice.  
  
"Achoo !" The young man rubbed a tissue around his nose. "I don't know. I was fine a while ago, before this sudden fit of -Achoo !- sneezes came to me."  
  
"Maybe you got some allergy or something ?" He asked again.  
  
"Not that I can remember." The young man shrug before another sneeze came. "Ah ! This sucks !"  
  
"I'll make you something warm." He pat the young man's back before proceeding to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks, Jun-kun." The young man muttered between the jumble of tissues scattered around him.  
  
A few minutes later, Jun returned with a mug of steaming hot beverage which he then placed on top of the table -soon after he swiped the tissues into the trashbin he brought along. "Here. A hot chocolate with marshmallow. Hope this helps."  
  
"Thanks." The young man smiled weakly as he fought yet another urge to sneeze. "Maybe I really am contracting some kind of allergy." He sighed as he took a sip of his drink before leaning back on the chair in content.  
  
"You're welcome." Jun chuckled as he returned to the counter.  
  
"Have you seen Yuu ? I can't get a hold of him since yesterday." The young man asked after another round of sneezes.  
  
"He went out yesterday and haven't returned." Jun answered him nonchalantly. "But you know him. He probably somewhere doing things and will return when it's time to."  
  
"I see." The young man sighed.  
  
"So, how was yesterday's talk ?" This time, it was Jun who asked a question.  
  
The young man shrugged. "I guess it went pretty smoothly."  
  
"It's a relief then." The older man gave him a smile.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled back and for a moment, the both of them fell into a peaceful silence.  
  
"Achoo !"  
  
"Uhm, Rai-kun ? I think you should see a doctor."  
  
"Achoo !"  
  
"Soon enough."  
  
***  
  
"Bocchan, it's time to wake up." Kota said calmly as he approached the figure on the bed, in which the occupant didn't budge even an inch. "Come on, Bocchan. I've let you sleep in for a while, you should wake up now or you'll have a headache for over-sleeping."  
  
"Ngh~ Tired~" The boy rolled away and tried to mute down his butler's voice.  
  
Kota sighed.  
  
"Please, wake up, Bocchan. It's almost 11 in the afternoon, it would be unethical to sleep any longer than this, don't you think ?"  
  
The boy by the bed groaned, but he rose from his position nevertheless.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." He muttered rather grudgingly while rubbing his eyes which instantly killed the effect.  
  
Kota just chuckled as he waited for his Young Master to climbed down from the bed.  
  
"Really, Bocchan, could you stop being this careless ? To sleep without your covers on, what if you catch a cold or something ?" He noted as he saw the blanket sprawled all over the bed.  
  
"Shut up !" Ryosuke growled as he walked to the couch and flopped down on top of it, quickly curling himself into a ball and closed his eyes once more.  
  
"Bocchan ! You shouldn't go back to sleep !" The butler scolded as he approached his Young Master. "Please wash up now. I've prepared your clothes and lunch will be served soon."  
  
"Che." Ryosuke commented under his breath but quickly made his move to his bathroom. Half an hour later, where Kota had finished cleaning up his mess, Ryosuke finally walked out from the bathroom freshly-clothed.  
  
Kota chuckled as he noticed that Ryosuke had put his buttons wrongly and came to fix it.  
  
"I can't believe that Bocchan is still a child to misplaced his buttons like this." He teased the Young Master.  
  
"I was just being generous so that you have a job to do." Ryosuke answered smartly.  
  
"Why- I'm honoured." Kota bowed down. "Though I will be more pleased to see Bocchan matured and capable in wearing his own suits properly."  
  
Ryosuke just growled in return as he snapped Kota's hands which were dusting off his clothes and walked out of the room.  
  
Kota shook his head in amusement before he tailed before his Young Master.  
  
"We still have time before lunch. Would you like me to bring you some refreshments at the time being ?" He asked the young man.  
  
"Hmm~ Make me some tea. I want something fresh which can soothe my pounding head." Ryosuke turned to his butler.  
  
"That's why I told you not to overslept, Bocchan." Kota sighed.  
  
"Your fault. You should've woke me up earlier." Ryosuke snorted at him.  
  
"I apologize." Kota bowed down. "But I believe that you're adult enough to wake up on your own, seeing as you managed to get ready very early just yesterday morning."  
  
"Are you complaining ?" Ryosuke raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Why- of course not, Bocchan. It will always be my pleasure to serve you." Kota flashed him his gleaming smile, and Ryosuke just groaned, knowing that his butler will always make a smart return upon his every remarks.  
  
"Just get me the tea." Ryosuke commanded as he entered the lounge.  
  
"Very well." Kota gave him one last bow before leaving to prepare the tea he requested.  
  
About ten minutes later the butler returned with a cart which he wheeled closer to where his Young Master is.  
  
"A cup of chammomile tea is perfect to soothe your headache away, Bocchan." Kota informed the Young Master. "Would you like me to add a little mint or honey ?"  
  
"Both." Ryosuke remarked. "My throat do felt a little sore." He added while rubbing his throat as if to proof his point.  
  
"Understood." Kota smiled then added a few of mint leaves and a few drops of honey into the teapot. He then proceeded to pour the tea into the cup before he brought the said cup to where Ryosuke is sitting. "Here you go, Bocchan."  
  
"Hn." Ryosuke acknowledged his move as he reached for the cup and sip into his drink carefully. "It's good."  
  
"I'm glad that it pleased you." Smiled Kota as he returned to the cartwheel. "Is there anything else you might need, Bocchan ?"  
  
"Nah." Ryosuke shook his head.  
  
"If you say so, then please excuse me. I shall be returning when it's time for lunch." Kota bowed down before he wheeled the cart out of the lounge.  
  
As soon as his butler's figure disappeared, Ryosuke sighed. He took another sip of his tea before placing the cup on top of the table in front of the couch. He then lied down and closed his eyes. Thinking that another couple of minutes of sleep won't hurt.  
  
***  
  
"Haruhiko-sama."  
  
The called man looked up from the documents he was reading and frowned upon his secretary's figure by the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Amane-kun ?"  
  
The woman nodded her head before she walked to where his desk is.  
  
"I would like to remind you that you have a meeting with Fujiwara's company tomorrow." The woman told him.  
  
Haruhiko sighed. "Time and place ?"  
  
"14.00 sharp, at Fujiwara's main branch." Informed the young woman.  
  
"I see." He nodded his head. "Then prepare my flight for tonight. And call my driver to pick me up. I will be staying at the main house since it's closer to Fujiwara's place."  
  
"Understood." The woman nodded her head. "Is there anything else, Sir ?"  
  
"Inform the house that I will be dropping by." He motioned the woman to hurry and do her jobs.  
  
"Will be done soon, Sir." The woman bowed before leaving his office.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Home

"Welcome back, Haruhiko-sama."  
  
The man of the house nodded his head to acknowledge the housemaids and servants' greetings as he walked through the main hall. He then allowed his private butler to took his coat and briefcase as he follow one of the servant who lead him further into the house. They climbed the grand staircase and took a right to reach the master bedroom which is located on the right wing of the house.  
  
"Is Karin home ?" He voiced out and received a nod as an answer.  
  
"The Lady is." The servant told him. "But she told us to inform you that she will be occupying the vacant room by the left wing of the house and will not be able to entertain you while you're at home."  
  
"Why ?" He frowned.  
  
"I am afraid the Lady did not tell me the reason why, Master." The servant bowed down in apology.  
  
"Nah, doesn't matter. I'll just ask her later." He waved his hand as he entered the Master bedroom.  
  
"Do you need anything else, Haruhiko-sama ?" The servant asked him.  
  
"No, you're dismissed."  
  
The servant gave him one last bow before closing the door behind him, leaving the Master and his private butler by themselves.  
  
"Prepare me something to drink. I will be at the study when you're done."  
  
He walked to the changing room in which a new set of clothes has been prepared for him as the butler nodded his head and proceed to do the assigned task. A little over ten minutes later, he took a leisure walk to the study where he planned to do some light readings. The man opened the door, and was surprised to find his youngest son sprawled by the couch with the opened window behind him, blowing soft breeze onto his sleeping figure.  
  
Sighing, he walked to where Ryosuke is located before shaking his shoulders to rouse him. After a few more shaking, finally his son showing some signs of waking up. Fluttering his eyes open, Ryosuke looked around through his still unfocused eyes before it fell on his own.  
  
"Ryosuke, what are you doing sleeping here in the study ?"  
  
The young man just growled before he sat up from his position and rub his eyes.  
  
"Can't I ?"  
  
"Of course you can't." The older Yamada sighed. "If you want to sleep, then sleep properly on your bed. And beside, it's not the time to have any sleep just yet. You're lazying around too much."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ryosuke rolled his eyes before standing from his position and proceed to the door.  
  
"Ryosuke ! Wait there ! I'm not done yet !"  
  
This time, it's Ryosuke's time to sigh. "Do we have to argue about this ? Because I don't want to. I don't even see the reason behind this stupid argument whatsoever."  
  
"Ryosuke !"  
  
The young boy shook his head and decided to ignore his father's calls as he left the room and the enraged man by himself.  
  
***  
  
"Yama-chan ? Are you okay ?"  
  
The said man looked up and gave his companion a shrug.  
  
"It's nothing, just a headache. It will go away soon." He commented flatly. "I hope." He added in a whisper.  
  
The taller boy sighed. "Then why don't you stay at home instead ?"  
  
"Nah." Ryosuke yawned. "Father's home so I don't feel like to stay. If possible, I would like to spend the night out, but since Mother was expecting me for dinner, so I guess I can't take that option."  
  
Yuto just shook his head at the shorter's explanation and returning his gaze to the movie they were watching. To his surprise, he suddenly felt a sudden shift from the older yet shorter boy, before a head fell on his shoulder.  
  
"Yama-chan ?" He called out carefully.  
  
"Hn.. Let me be for a while, will you ?" The said boy mumbled as he snuggled deeper on his side.  
  
At this act, Yuto can only chuckled and let Ryosuke do as he wished. Some minutes later, he felt the weight getting heavier as a small snore came from his guest. He looked over his shoulder and found Ryosuke sleeping soundly already, with his shoulder as the pillow. He chuckled amusedly, before shifting his body as quietly as possible so he won't wake the sleeping boy. He then manouvered himself so that he could pick Ryosuke bridal style before carrying him to the bedroom. He gently placed the body down on the bed before removing his hands to cover Ryosuke with a blanket. But he was beyond surprised when he felt a hand tugging onto his shirt, as if refusing to let him go. He smiled softly as he lied down with Ryosuke on his embrace. He then pulled the blanket with his feet so that his hand could reach it, before covering Ryosuke's body as best as he could with his limited movement. He secretly placed a kiss on top of Ryosuke's head before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep himself.  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke woke up with a splitting headache as the first thing he recognized. He groaned as he propped himself up, and only then he realized that he's not on his own bed -nor he is on his house to be exact. He stood up, before slowly yet steadily walking to the doorway and out from the bedroom. He frowned upon seeing Yuto's figure on the kitchen, seemingly preparing something while humming some melody softly. He then turned his gaze to the wall clock on his right, only to sighed at knowing that it's almost evening. He quietly approached the tall guy and called his attention.  
  
"Yuto."  
  
The called young man turned and flashed him a smile.  
  
"Yes, Yama-chan ?" He inquired.  
  
"I will be going home now."  
  
"Oh, a moment !" He exclaimed as he once again facing his back to Ryosuke to take what seemingly to be two mugs of steaming drink. He then approached Ryosuke and handed him one. "Here, a hot chocolate with marshmallow. I just learnt how to make it from Jun-kun, and he said it's good to soothe our body."  
  
Ryosuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at the lanky boy skeptically. But not too soon after, he took a sip from his mug. "It's not bad." He shrugged. Lie. He actually found the drink tasty, he just won't admit it verbally, especially not to this person before him. And before he knew it, he already finished his chocolate just as Yuto finished his.  
  
"Let me." Yuto took the cup from his hand and brought the now two empty cups to the sink. He then hurried back to where Ryosuke stood before pulling his hand. "Come on. I'll take you home."  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "I can walk home by myself."  
  
Yuto just gave him a chuckle as he kept on pulling him. "It's cold outside. Here, wear this." Yuto grab a scarf and placed it around Ryosuke's neck before leading the older boy out from the unit.  
  
"Yuto ! It's not even the cold season ! I'll look stupid wearing a scarf at this time of year !" He complained but made no move to remove the scarf, if anything, he snuggled deeper into it's warmth.  
  
"Don't be silly, Yama-chan, you look cute like this~" Yuto chirped as the both of them entered the elevator.  
  
Ryosuke said nothing as he looked away to hide his blush. And Yuto only smiled as he push the basement button and enjoyed their little trip downstairs. As soon as the 'ding' sound is heard, he once again pulled Ryosuke and lead him to where he parked his car. Because Ryosuke was being stubborn, he immediately send his driver back as soon as he arrived at Yuto's apartment ground, reasoning that he'd like to enjoy the scenery as he walk back home. The driver was the type to get easily intimidated, so he dared not to oppose Ryosuke's order and quickly drove back to where they just came. Yuto had shook his head in amusement, in which Ryosuke just shrugged it off.  
  
Opening the passenger seat's door, Yuto gesturing Ryosuke to take his seat already. He saw Ryosuke about to protesting, but shook his head as he gently gave the older a push and made him sit inside the car. He then rounded to take the seat behind a wheel before turning the engine on. He chuckled as Ryosuke gave him a look, before leaning forward to fix the older's seatbelt. He grinned at Ryosuke's disbelieving look as he fastened his own seatbelt. He then turned his attention forward as he drive the car out of the parking lot and into the darkening road.  
  
***  
  
Kota walked back and forth by the front while looking at the door every once in a while. His act had dizzied the other servants, but no one dare to come and tell him to calm down. He sighed heavily as he continue his pacing, before feeling a hand being placed on top of his shoulder. He yelped in surprise, before turning around to find the Lady of the house looking at him with a knowing smile.  
  
"Ryosuke will be home soon. You should stop worrying too much, Kota-kun."  
  
"But Ma'am-" Kota started, trying to find any legit reason to justify his over-worriedness, only to find none. He sighed as he bowed down. "I deeply apologize for my rude act, Ma'am. I was just worried over Bocchan's safety. Moreover when he knew that he will be having a family dinner tonight in which he was not allowed to be late."  
  
"I understand." Yamada Karin nodded her head. "Let's just, have faith in him. If anything should happen, I believe we will heard about it already."  
  
Kota is about to answer the Lady's inquiry, when the front door suddenly opened. There he found his Young Master walked calmly with another young man tailing not too far behind him.  
  
"I'm home." Ryosuke called out.  
  
Kota sighed before approaching the young man. "Welcome back, Bocchan." He greeted Ryosuke as he took his coat and scarf. "May I ask the reason why you return this late ?"  
  
Ryosuke opened his mouth to answer him, but was beaten by the boy behind him.  
  
"Ryosuke was kinda fell asleep when we were watching some movies this afternoon. And since he looked so tired, I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I just waited for him to wake up on his own." Yuto gave Kota and Ryosuke's mother a deep bow. "I'm sorry for keeping him too long."  
  
"That's alright, as long as Ryosuke is alright and safely home." His mother gave a smile. "If I'm not mistaken, you must have been Nakajima Yuto-san ?"  
  
Yuto widened his eyes in surprise, but nodded his head nevertheless.  
  
"I heard about you from Kota-kun. He told me that you and Ryosuke are good friends." She smiled again.  
  
Taken aback by the Lady's remarks, Yuto could only smiled sheepishly as he felt a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"I know ! Why don't you join us for dinner Nakajima-san ? As a thank you for taking care of Ryosuke all this time ?" The Lady offered.  
  
"I-" Yuto is contemplating. "I'm honoured, but I think I have to decline your offer, Ma'am. I heard the whole family will be here and I don't want to intrude your private time."  
  
"But it was always better to have more people around." The Lady replied. "You know, the more the merrier."  
  
"But I-" Yuto started.  
  
"I insist, Nakajima-san."  
  
The woman gave him a stare and Yuto turned his head to Ryosuke's decision for help. But Ryosuke just shrugged at him so he could only sighed in defeat.  
  
"Very well, Ma'am. I will take your offer then." Yuto smiled weakly and he swore he saw Ryosuke smirked in victory.  
  
***  
  
To say it frankly, the dinner was awkward. In many ways.  
  
Yuto even dropped a sweat or two everytime he made a tiny noise with his utensils. He took a deep breath then to calm himself down. The silence was overwhelming it could drive him crazy. He then secretly gazing at the other people sitting on the same table as him. It was weird to eat at the same table yet the distance where you sit with each other is somehow too far. The table is long, and it seemed even longer with the way they sit. Well, at the very least Ryosuke is sitting across him, so he was feeling somehow more at ease. But the family acted as if they're strangers and not talking at all with each other so it was quite unnerving.  
  
"How's the dinner, Nakajima-san ?"  
  
At last, someone was trying to make a conversation.  
  
"It's great, Ma'am, I enjoy it. Thank you for inviting me." He gave the Lady a small smile.  
  
"Is that so ? I'm glad you like the foods." She smiled back and they're back to square one.  
  
"I wonder." Ryosuke spoke, after a full five minutes in silence. "How could you enjoy this crappy dinner ?" He then rolled his eyes. "The food is good, but the atmosphere is so crappy that I lost every appetite in me."  
  
"Ryosuke !" His Father spoke. "Watch your languange ! Don't you know how much effort Koyama did to prepare today's dinner ?"  
  
"I do." The boy formed a bitter smile. "And that's why I felt sorry for him."  
  
"Ryosuke !" His Father scolded with a warning tone.  
  
"You know what ? I think I'm done here. Your face made me sick."  
  
With that remark, Ryosuke stood from his position and left the dining table. Yuto, as if on instinct, also stood, gave the rest of the family a bow, and went to where Ryosuke just fled. He saw how Yamada Haruhiko's face reddened as he tried to went after his son, but stopped when Ryosuke's mother stood on his way, preventing him from going any further. He then threw a glance toward Ryosuke's older brother only to find him sinking into his chair, face lost at what to do. He pulled a curt smile before leaving the room for good.  
  
Right after he stepped outside the diningroom, he found Kota standing by the doorway, pointing to his left. Catching his message, he gave the man a thankful nod before running after Ryosuke. From where the doorway is leading, he assumed that Ryosuke had decided to return to his room, and he was proven right when he heard noises coming from inside the boy's room as he approached it. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door twice before inviting himself in. There, he saw Ryosuke standing by the balcony, staring out into the sky. He quietly approached the boy and stood on his right, body leaning forward as he placed his weight on the fence. He said nothing and decided to just wait for Ryosuke to speak first.  
  
Ryosuke, on the other hand, showed no sign that he had acknowledged Yuto's presence. But his face has somehow relaxed though he also seems like he's in a deep thought.  
  
"Ryosuke ?" In the end, Yuto lost the fight and voiced out. "Are you okay ?"  
  
The young man just released a deep sigh as he turned around and walked back inside his room. Yuto followed suit, closing the balcony's door at it, and watched how Ryosuke plopped himself on top of his huge bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Ryosuke spoke at last. "It's just, I felt irritated a lot lately, and his presence just kinda pushed the button, so-"  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to say anything anymore." Yuto hushed him gently as he sat down next to him. "I know you're just tired, and all you need is a good peaceful sleep."  
  
Yuto saw how Ryosuke looked up to him, his eyes crying out, begging something...  
  
"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere." He smiled as he stroked Ryosuke's hair in a soothing way, as if lulling him to sleep. "I will still be here when you wake up."  
  
As if reassured by his words, Ryosuke slowly closed his eyes, and drifted into dreamland. Satisfied by the reaction he got, Yuto moved from his position to take the blanket and wrapped it around Ryosuke's figure. He sat there in silent for a while, watching Ryosuke sleep before he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
To his surprise, he saw Ryosuke's mother standing behind the door, smiling at him with a blanket on her hands.  
  
"Would you like to spend the night here, Nakajima-san ?"  
  
Yuto looked back at her, and only then he realized something.  
  
Ryosuke has her Mother's eyes.  
  
"It appears to me that you're the one Ryosuke needs. So, please ?"  
  
He smiled as he gave the Lady a bow.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Ma'am. But if possible, I would like to just stay here with Ryosuke. I'm a little anxious to leave him alone as he looked a little under the weather today."  
  
"Of course, yes, you can." Yamada Karin let out a sigh of relief. "You can use this. I will tell Kota later to prepare you a spare bed." She told him while handing him the blanket she was carrying.  
  
"It's okay, Ma'am. I will just take the couch. It's more than enough." He refused politely.  
  
"But it's rude of me to treat a guest like that." The woman reasoned.  
  
"It really is okay, Ma'am." Yuto tried. "Please."  
  
Yamada Karin sighed. "If you said so. Well, if you need anything, just ring the bell. Do not hesitate and think of this as your own home."  
  
"I will." He nodded.  
  
"And Nakajima-san," Yuto tilted his head, waiting for her to continue. "I trust Ryosuke in your care."  
  
Yuto smiled as he watched Ryosuke's mother left.  
  
"Very well, Ma'am."


	13. Chapitre 12 - Before The Ride

Ryosuke remembered getting all worked up yesterday until he finally fell asleep with Yuto by his side. He would never voiced it out, but he felt safe when Yuto told him that he will stay with him while he sleeps. And it had led him into a peaceful sleep. He dreamt, but he couldn't remember what the dream was about. All he knew, that it was a pleasant dream because he felt refreshed the moment he woke up in the morning.  
  
Ryosuke rose from his position and sat on his bed, all the while stretching his muscles and rubbing the sleepiness off from his eyes. He took a deep breath and took his surroundings into view. His eyes then fell on the figure by the couch. Currently looking back at him with an unnerving smile. He looked back blankly and neither said a word.  
  
"Good morning, Yama-chan. Did you have a good sleep ?"  
  
And as if brought back from his reverie, Ryosuke immediately looked away, trying his best yet failing to hide the blush on his face.  
  
"Hn." He replied curtly as he climbed down the bed, still avoiding Yuto's gaze.  
  
"Your brother lent me his clothes since none of yours fit mine, and your butler gave me a permission to use your bathroom a while back. So I'll just wait for you to get ready, and then we'll go down for breakfast."  
  
Ryosuke threw a glare at him and gruntled on his little journey to the bathroom. The household had treated Yuto like he's a part of the family already and it's annoying. Not that he hated it though.  
  
Ryosuke used a small amount of time in the bathroom, and as he walked out, he frowned when he realized that there isn't any new set of clothes prepared for him. He was ready to call for his butler when Yuto's head popped out from the doorway.  
  
"I forgot to tell you. Kota-san informed me that he will be out for a while today and will be returning home by the evening. He said that he was sorry for not being able to prepare your daily needs as per today. He also asked me to help you choose your wardrobe, so, if you're done, let us pick the outfit for you, okay ?"  
  
Yuto gave a wink before retreating, leaving him dumbfounded.  
  
***  
  
His father left early in the morning, and Ryosuke felt beyond relief for not having to spend the breakfast like yesterday's night. He was not in the mood of arguing so early in the morning. The breakfast was spent peacefully. No one made too many conversations, but at the very least, the aura was lighter than the previous meal.  
  
Not too long after breakfast, Yuto excused himself as he told the household that he has something to attend to. Ryosuke's mother offered to lent the driver to took him to wherever he ought to be going, but Yuto declined politely. Ryosuke was about to voiced out that he will do it, but Yuto managed to cut him off before he does so.  
  
"I will be fine by myself. And anyway, this is quite a private errand, so-"  
  
"I understand then." Yamada Karin sighed. "Come visit us again, alright ? You know that you are always welcome here."  
  
"I will keep that in mind, Ma'am." Yuto gave the lady a bow before taking his leave.  
  
Ryosuke insisted to see Yuto off, at least until the outside gate, so he tailed off behind him.  
  
"You don't have to send me off this far, you know." Yuto reasoned.  
  
"But I want to." Ryosuke gave him a curt reply, and Yuto could only sighed in defeat.  
  
"See you later then." Yuto waved at him before disappearing behind the gate of Yamada's residence.  
  
Ryosuke stood there for a good five minutes before walking back inside the mansion. Might as well do some reading while he's at it.  
  
***  
  
"Fukutaichou."  
  
Keito turned around and found himself staring at the concerned Luna.  
  
"Again ?" He asked, half in worry, half in frustation.  
  
Nodding her head slowly, the fourth-seater walked to where he is and pulling a piece of paper from the folder on her hands.  
  
"Another un-ranked officers had been attacked again. Just like the previous case, the assaulter asked them a bunch of non-sense questions before leaving them beaten. Fortunately, their lives are not in danger as no fatal injuries had been made." The woman reported. "What do you think ? Do you have any idea as to what this is all about ?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Keito shook his head. "But we've got information that this issue is also happening to our neighborhood organizations."  
  
"You mean whoever this guy is, they're not only targeting us ?"  
  
"More or less." Keito nodded in affirmation. "But there's one thing which is bothering me though. About the questions. While it sounded non-sense, I can't helped but be reminded of something, or someone at that."  
  
"You think so too ?"  
  
Both occupants of the room was taken aback at the new voice resounding inside the room and quickly turned their head to the newcomer currently standing by the doorway.  
  
"You are, if I remember correctly, Joker from Southern Gate, right ?" Keito spoke out.  
  
"Yepp !" The man grinned, and Lune couldn't helped but cringed at the wound on the man's face.  
  
"Do you have any business with us ?" Keito asked.  
  
"Not in particular." The man shrugged. "Our Captain was just too nervous about the recent attacking incident and told me to asked around about it. And when I passed by, I kinda overheard your conversation and 'bang' ! I felt like we have the same feeling about it."  
  
"Oh, really ?" Keito raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by the other man's words.  
  
"Yeah." Joker shrugged. "Anyway, returning to the main issue here, I do agree with you. This kinda reminded me of someone. Remember the bad guy from the previous case ? The one who employed Okamoto Kenichi and his people ?"  
  
Keito's face hardened at the mention of his father, but nodded nevertheless. There's no way he would ever forget anything related to that incident.  
  
"Well he's the one I'm reminded to. Yamada Akihiko." Joker blurted out.  
  
His eyes met Keito's, and for a strange reason, Keito felt like he was being drilled by the stare. Gulping down all nervousness in his system, Keito turned to face Luna instead.  
  
"Anyway, don't let this be heard by Taichou. He's still recovering and we don't want to add more stress to worsen his condition." He decided.  
  
"I give up." Joker flailed his hands up in the air. "Well, let's just see how long that resolution hold." He gave him a wink before disappearing behind the door.  
  
***  
  
"Ryosuke, where are you going ?"  
  
The called boy turned and found his mother walking to where he is.  
  
"Mother." He greeted her. "I'm going out for a bit." He told his mother.  
  
"Where ?" Asked her mother again.  
  
"Just some place. There is this cafe and it'd been long since I visited it and I feel like coming back there again." He said.  
  
"Alone ?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryosuke shrugged. "It's a nice day so I think I'll take a walk while at it."  
  
"Why don't you take someone with you ?" His mother offered. "Like Kato. I believe he wouldn't mind."  
  
"Why should I ? It's not like I'm going to be lost." Ryosuke reasoned.  
  
"But I'm worried ! What if something happen to you while you're out and no one knows ?" His mother tried again.  
  
"I can protect myself, Mother. And what's the worst could have happened anyway ?" He sighed, not wanting to argue with his mother.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry, Mother, I will come with Ryosuke if you don't mind."  
  
Both pair of eyes turned their attention to where Yuya is standing not too far from them.  
  
"Really ?" Their mother placed a hand on her chest.  
  
"Yes. Do not worry about us." Yuya tried to assure the lady of the house.  
  
"It's a relief then." She sighed. "Well, take care you two."  
  
And just like that, the two brothers walked out from their house and into the crowd, both saying nothing to each other for a while.  
  
"It's okay, you can just go wherever you want to go."  
  
Yuya turned to his brother's direction, face laced with confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about ?"  
  
Ryosuke sighed. "You were just finding some reason to get out, right ? That's why you said you'll accompany me. But it's okay, you don't have to and can go to wherever you wanted to go."  
  
The older Yamada chuckled.  
  
"It's nothing like that. I really was intended to come with you." He told the shorter boy. "Unless, you don't want me to ?"  
  
Ryosuke shook his head.  
  
"No, it's fine. Do what you want."  
  
Yuya smiled and nodded as the two of them returned to their silence. The older boy was just enjoying the scenery, without even knowing where his brother will lead him. So he was slightly surprised when Ryosuke announced that they have arrived at their destination already.  
  
Shockingly, the place they were going to is actually a real cafe. He thought Ryosuke was just making excuses and kinda expecting a whole different scene, but then decided that it doesn't matter as he followed Ryosuke inside the said cafe.  
  
"Good afternoon. Junichi-san ?"  
  
Ryosuke looked around the small shop only to found no one.  
  
"It's weird. The shop is open but where is Junichi-san ?" He asked himself.  
  
"To the bathroom, maybe ?" Yuya suggested and received a shrug from Ryosuke.  
  
"Who kno-" Ryosuke paused. "I think I heard something. Yuya, wait here. I'll go check upstairs for a bit."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Ryosuke quickly yet stealthily dashed to the stairs and made his way up. Once there, he listened carefully to find the source of the noise. As he walked further, the voices became clearer and clearer.  
  
"I bet he did every possible way there is just to eliminate his foes." Came one rather familiar voice.  
  
"But that far- exagerrating don't you agree ?" Another voice perked up.  
  
"A man blinded by greed will do everything just to get what he/she wants." This time a woman spoke.  
  
"But it was too far !" The previous man commented. "To attack unrelated people randomly from the many organizations, he sure is finding himself some enemies."  
  
"I heard that currently, Black Saint is receiving the most blow. I think he found out somehow, the relation Black Saint has with his own." Another woman said.  
  
"He is desperate. That much I know." Another man voiced out.  
  
"What do you think, Rai ?" The first man asked someone.  
  
"I think," Ryosuke widened his eyes, the man who he suggested was Rai sounded unmistakably like someone he very knows. "That he's getting dangerous. We will have to do something to stop him from doing more reckless things like this."  
  
"So you're basically saying that we will have to stop this man because anymore than this, then your precious lover-boy will be in danger, eh ?" A rather calm yet cheery voice commented.  
  
"I-it's not like that !" Rai denied.  
  
"Whether it is like that or not, I agree that something must be done to prevent more damage from occuring. The question is, how ?" The woman from before sighed. "Any further than this, then Yamada Haruhiko will not only destroy his brother like he intended to, he will also bury himself in his own grave."  
  
At the mention of the name of his father, Ryosuke gasped. He barely made a sound but it seems that someone from inside the room could hear him.  
  
"Someone's out there."  
  
Not wanting to be found out, Ryosuke made a dash to the stairs, where he stumbled into a surprised Junichi.  
  
"Yamada-kun, what are you-"  
  
But he paid the man no heed as he continue trudging downstairs and outside of the shop.  
  
"Ryosuke, the Junichi-san you mentioned just returned from the convenience store, did you see him ?"  
  
Ryosuke ignored Yuya's questions as he kept on walking -half-running- outside. He noticed Yuya following him not too far behind with a worried look on his face. He must have seen his face tensing and wondering what was wrong. But Ryosuke was not in the mood to talk about it. He just heard something and could not really comprehend the situation at hand. All he knew is that the people from his organization is being attacked and the one who did that was none other than his very own father. He just-  
  
"Yama-chan !"  
  
A hand placed itself on his right arm, preventing him from going any further.  
  
"Let me go !" Ryosuke tried to break away from the grip.  
  
"No, I won't let go until you calm down." His capturer told him sternly.  
  
Seeing the stare being thrown his way, Ryosuke knew that he has no way to escape this situation. So he sighed, and slumped down. He saw from the corner of his eyes how his capturer softened before releasing his hand slowly, as if testing of whether he will try to run away again or not.  
  
"Good." The man spoke. "Now why don't we return to Jun-san's place and talked over tea ?"  
  
"I think, that's a good idea."  
  
Only when Yuya spoke that Ryosuke remembered his presence. He turned to face Yuya and saw him making a small smile. He then returned his gaze to his capturer and found him looking back at him with a hopeful look.  
  
"Fine." He sighed. "As you wish, Yuto."


	14. Chapitre 13 - Spider's Web

Keito is a man of plans. He planned everything from the time he woke up until the time he returned to sleep. He had made possibilities of what to do and who will he meet for the day in an imaginary notebook inside his head. Doing something he hasn't planned on is something which never happened on his life. That's why, when a certain Captain sat on his chair the moment he entered the Eastern Gate's quarter staring at him with an accusing look, a happening never in his lists to happen, he was beyond surprise.  
  
"T-taichou ?!"  
  
"Hello there, my dearest Fukutaichou."  
  
The formality in his voice was just so abnormal Keito almost thought that he's still dreaming if not for a fact that he had tripped over the small bump on the ground and hit the wall quite painfully just a moment ago. Thinking back, perhaps it was the sign of doom he was about to go through.  
  
"What's the occassion ?" He asked, trying to be as calm as possible.  
  
"Oh, nothing important." The young man waved his hand off lazily. "Just questioning as to why no reports has been given to me when there were several raid done to our men that is."  
  
Keito felt the stare creating a hole in his body, but he had prepared for this day and had recited the lines over and over again before so he can't fail now.  
  
"Pardon my rudeness," He started off. "But the attacks were insignificant, and I also happened to remember that you're still recovering, that's why I believe that it was deemed unnecessary to report it to you just yet."  
  
"Not even when it concerned myself ?"  
  
Keito frowned. "What are you talking about ?"  
  
"You're smart, Keito, I believe you can catch on." He rolled his eyes. "You did realized that this has something to do with my family, didn't you ?"  
  
Now that was beyond unexpected.  
  
Keito widened his eyes in disbelief. He then averted his gaze, all the while trying to make an excuse for that statement. But before he could make out anything at all, he heard the younger boy sighed.  
  
"I know what you were trying to do, and I appreciate it, really." Ryosuke started. "But I would appreciate it more that you don't underestimate my capabilities and told me things properly."  
  
"Ryosuke-"  
  
"I'm still your Captain, and I'm not planning to run away from my responsibilities." Ryosuke continued like he didn't heard Keito at all. "So, Keito, mind telling me what's going on ?"  
  
The older boy sighed as he took a walk to where the couch is located before plopping himself down on it.  
  
"I understand."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean by nothing ?!"  
  
The man on the other side of the room bowed his head, in an attempt to tell the other man of how sorry he was.  
  
"I really am sorry, Sir, but it seems that no one really know about that person's identity nor his whereabout."  
  
"Tsk !" The man behind the desk looked away, face angered. He then shot the other man a look and pointed a finger at him. "One last chance, Nakamaru, one last chance. If you were to fail me more than this, you know exactly what will happen afterwards, right ?"  
  
The man called Nakamaru widened his eyes in fear, before bowing down deeply.  
  
"Understood, Haruhiko-sama."  
  
***  
  
"You look happy."  
  
The man who has been sitting silently in front of his computer desk turned around to face the source of the voice. At seeing the newcomer, the man couldn't helped but let out a small smile.  
  
"Why do you think so ?" He asked.  
  
"Your plan is going accordingly. And you looked much more relaxed than you've ever been." The newcomer inquired. "And thus, the statement.  
  
"I see." The man nodded. "Well, is there really a reason no to be ? Everything has fell into their respective place. All is left is for me to wait as my stage prevailed."  
  
The newcomer gave him a mysterious smile as he stood there unmoving for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Well," He said, finally moving from his spot. "As long as you keep everything tidy and not disturbing the balance, then I'm good."  
  
"I thank you for your consideration." The man gave him a salute.  
  
"My pleasure." The newcomer replied in the same gesture. "Very well then, I guess I should be taking my leave now. If you will excuse me."  
  
The man just nodded as he stared at the newcomer's figure disappearing behind the door. A small smile plastered on his face as he turned back to his computer's screen.  
  
"That's it. Keep going just like that. And before you know it, you'd fall too deep inside my spider's web, dearest brother."


	15. Chapitre 14 - Blessing

The man on his late twenties stared out of his window, a serene smile on his face. From the corner of his view, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure approaching. His hand then reached out to pick the small tea glass from on top of the drawer before placing the said glass near his mouth to sip the rich taste of tea which immediatelly soothe his insides. He then put the glass back on top of the drawer before standing up and moved to his desk. He kept a keen eye upon the door and secretly doing a countdown before the door of his room was opened and revealed a young man standing indifferently by the doorway.  
  
"Ah, Ryosuke-kun. I've been waiting."  
  
The young man sighed as he walked closer and took a seat in front of his work desk and said nothing.  
  
"I believe you've known from your Vice, and I have quite an image of what your decision might be. But I'll ask anyway." The older man sighed. "So, will you engage in the upcoming mission, Ryosuke-kun ?"  
  
Ryosuke took his time before finally turning his gaze to the other man. He stared blankly for a whole minute, before snorting away and stood up.  
  
"Why bother ? You know I'll still go even when being told not to."  
  
"Despite all the risks and possible consequences ?" The man tried.  
  
"Even if the world stood against me." Ryosuke answered steely.  
  
The other man sighed again. "You do know what might be the outcome of this thing, right ? You could've lost everything. The Yamada family perhaps will lose it's share to the world. And I cannot even begin to imagine of what will happen to your father after all of these silliness is done. I thin-"  
  
"I know." Ryosuke cut him off. "But I can't bring myself to care for the future."  
  
The man stared, as Ryosuke continued to speak with a serene look on his face.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe the path which is lied before me is a complete shit and full of struggles. But even so, what really matters to me is the 'now'. It's neither the past nor the future. I'm fully aware of my father's misdeeds in the past, and it's not like I'm trying to atone for him by doing this now. I mean, he was always a jerk since as long as I can remember, but- it's just, I just feel like that this is not right, and I don't like it. That's why I wanted to try and fix it. About what might have waited for me in the future, I will think about it when the time has come. But now, now I just wanted to do things that I think is right. Not that I say I am justice itself, it's just, you know..."  
  
Ryosuke trailed off, and let his sentence left unfinished. But the other man had understood. Ryosuke doesn't even had to explain the whole thing and he'd understood. But with how things being said by the young man, he felt like the boy had grew before he knew it. And he could only smile.  
  
"Well said, Ryosuke-kun." He the walked around the desk and stood before the boy. Staring right into his eyes with affectionate look, he felt something inside him stirred. "Then I, Yamashita Tomohisa, as a loyal follower of the Yamada family will stand here by your side through the good and the bad. Your words are order and your wish is absolute. Please allow me to fight alongside you and support you in anyway I am capable of, Sire." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed deep before the boy.  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes at the act.  
  
"I'm not the head of the Yamada family, you know. You're not obliged to do this far just because you're a Yamashita." The young man commented dryly.  
  
"Correction. Not yet." The man smiled as he straightening his back.  
  
Ryosuke made a face, before scoffed and walked away.  
  
"Never."  
  
The man just chuckled as he watched Ryosuke slowly retreating.  
  
"By the way, is it okay for the Leader of Black Saint to put his head that low toward his subordinate ?" Ryosuke stopped in the doorway, his back facing the man as he spoke.  
  
"Didn't I say ?" The man put an amused face. "That I stood here now not as 'Valentine of the Black Saint', but as 'Yamashita Tomohisa'. Speaking about superiority, 'Yamashita Tomohisa' clearly placed below 'Yamada Ryosuke' now, doesn't it ?"  
  
He couldn't see it, but he was sure that Ryosuke rolled his eyes before finally leave for good.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
***  
  
"I was defeated."  
  
Luna looked up from where she was seated and found the Fukutaichou slumped down on the couch. She let out a small giggle as she realized what might be the reason of his depression.  
  
"I heard you." Phantom commented, sounded so annoyed.  
  
"My bad," Luna voiced out while trying still to suppress her giggles. "But you should've known better that you can never win against Taichou, shouldn't you ?"  
  
The man gave a small snort. "I wonder why though." He added soon after.  
  
"Oh, I don't know ! Perhaps because a certain someone just loved to spoil him too much which got him a rather big head ?"  
  
"Luna !"  
  
The girl stopped, if not after a small snickers, knowing that she just hit the right button and the Vice just is about to explode if she goes further. And she definitely doesn't want that. The Fukutaichou in explosion-mode is just too damn scary. She remembered that one time the Fukutaichou was so pissed off and had the gate- Nope. She refused to remember that one time. She'd rather not take the risk.  
  
"Well, anyway, where is he going now anyway ?" She asked instead.  
  
"Not sure." The man shrugged. "Just said he had something to do and fled off. What an attitude really. Especially after what he forced me to do."  
  
"I see." A few comments started to swam into Luna's head but she chose to let those just be an after-thought.  
  
"But I was rather surprised. I mean, despite everything, he took it somehow calmly. I'd imagined he would go on a rampage at knowing the truth and had prepared myself for the worst." Said Phantom, curiousity filled his voice.  
  
"I notice-" Luna started. "That Taichou had somehow matured this past few weeks. He had always acted beyond his age, but he was still somehow child-like before. But after the recent incidents, I don't know, I just feel like he has changed. For the good. He is calmer, and more level-headed now."  
  
"I know." Phantom agreed. "He had always be the extra-ordinary, but now he had brought it into a whole different level. That boy, I can only wonder about how much further he'll go."  
  
"Well, I guess we're both relieved things didn't go out of control anyway." Luna gave a shrug.  
  
"Yeah." The man nodded and after that, silence filled the room back.  
  
"Anyway, Taichou will definitely kill you if he knows that you called him 'child-like'." Phantom suddenly broke, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that." Luna played on. "But he is most certain to take you on when he found out that you called him a 'boy'."  
  
After finally digesting the meaning of Luna's words, Phantom decided to bring the argument to a stop.  
  
"Let's just, keep it a secret just for the both of us, shall we ?"  
  
And Luna, after deciding that she doesn't want her Taichou beat the crap out of her, nodded in agreement. She IS a woman alright, but their Taichou was never one to differentiate people based on their gender. If he is pissed at someone, he'll make sure that someone pays, whoever that person is.  
  
"Yeah, let's."  
  
As both finally came to terms and is relieved that their lives would still be spared at the time being, neither realized that the room they're in is not quite the soundproof one, and that a certain infamous twins had been eavesdropping to their conversation and are now grinning madly outside the door.  
  
***  
  
He doesn't know himself why he ended up here in the first place. All he knew, that after his brief conversation with a certain weirdo not too long ago, his feet kinda brought himself here on their own. And so he is standing here now, with a bouquet of white plum blossoms nonetheless. He sighed as he took a step closer and kneeled on the ground to put the bouquet near the cold tomb.  
  
He then began to remember, as to why his father very loves this particular flower. 'White plum blossom represents your mother, for it represents the winter which is about to end.' was what his father told him a long time ago. He could not really comprehend his words back then, for he was still young and had not the slightest interest about flowers, but now he's a grown-up, he somehow could share his father's sentiment a bit.  
  
"It'd been long, Mother." He spoke despite knowing that only the wind will hear his voice. "It'd been rude of me, to never visit you for a long long time. But many things happened, and I just couldn't bring myself to remember to visit you or father. But now, I somehow has a feeling that I must come and see you for once or else I will be regretting for not visiting you one last time. I don't know, because I have a vague image that I will never be able to do so in the near future, perhaps ? I'm not sure myself."  
  
The man then reaches into his coat pocket and pull a lighter, before light up the incense he brought along with him and placed it in front of the tomb.  
  
"I don't know what to say, really, or more precisely, I don't know where to start. But come to think about it, I think you've known already. Father always told us that you're a sharp person, and especially sensitive with human's feelings, so I guess you'd already knew." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he made a small gesture to pray. "Anyway, I hope you're okay up there. Father told me that you were the one who gave us our names, and that you named me 'Aki' not only because I was born in autumn, but also because you wished for me to 'grow up a wise man who had went through many hardships and imperfections, so I can fully understand the true treasures of life and be acceptful for everything I am'. A very nice name indeed. And for that, I am grateful."  
  
The man gave a small bow before standing back straight, eyes shining with determination.  
  
"But worry not, Mother. At this moment, the only thing I have to do is to bring brother back to the right path. If should my prayers be answered, I will no longer have a regret. Even if I should pay for my sins later on, I have since been ready to pay for the consequences. Therefore, I wish for your and father's blessings now. May you lead us brothers always, Mother, Father."


	16. Chapitre 15 - For Once And All

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, the man halted his movement as he turned around and face the newcomer. At seeing the face, he smiled.  
  
"Long time no see." He called out.  
  
"Indeed." The newcomer nodded in agreement. "It'd been long since I, needed an assistance after all."  
  
The first man just gave a small chuckle before proceeding his walk.  
  
"So, what do you need assistance for ?"  
  
The other guy hesitated, he looked away for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I- Is there no other way to get out of this thing ? I mean, if the time comes then I will go all out for sure, but if by chance, an alternative option is available somehow, I think, I want to take that option instead." He said in a low voice.  
  
Instead of answering, the first man gave a little look and kept on walking. He decided that it's best for them to keep silent for a while and the second man thought that he's patinet enough to wait.  
  
"I hope there is another option. I do." He said after a long while. "But unfortunately, he had went this far and I'm afraid there's no turning back anymore. It's either we take the challenge and fight, or resign and losing the war altogether."  
  
A sigh came from the second man as he stopped following the other's steps.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
He then turned away and start walking the other direction, but the voice of the other guy stopped him from walking further.  
  
"But I do believe that no matter what is lied before our eyes, we'll get over it if we face it wisely. We've been drowned in our own ego all these times, you and me and the rest of us. I think it's finally time to be a little loose and grasp our surroundings more properly. I mean, who knows what we could gain from all of that."  
  
The second man smiled and took a deep breath before resuming his halted steps.  
  
"Advice taken, dearest Mister Neverwhere."  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure about this one ?"  
  
The young man on the other side of the desk looked nervous, but nodded confidently nonetheless.  
  
"A hundred percent positive, Sir. I've checked from a couple of different sources and received the same results. This can't be wrong."  
  
A grin-almost maniacal- spreaded over the man's lips as he looked into the young man's eyes.  
  
"Very well. Now you're dismissed ! I will make sure to call you later for the new job." He told the young man who then gave a bow and left the room.  
  
After the door has been shut and he was left all alone, his gaze returned to the file on his hand. Browsing through the many papers, his grin only turned wider as he repeated to read the words written over and over again. He looked like a kid who just got his new toy, but at the same time, the gleam in his eyes reminded you of that cold-blooded killer who wouldn't hesitate to inflict a pain on you.  
  
"Finally ! I've found you, brother !" He hissed was heard, as a dangerous smile playing on his lips. "Now I will come and get to you to finally finish my undone job years ago ! And this time, there won't be a second failure. I will make sure there is no remnants of you left so you won't return again and haunt me in the future !"  
  
His hand then reached out to open the drawer of his desk, feeling for a certain thing inside the small drawer.  
  
"This crown is mine, and mine alone ! I will never let anyone get it while I live ! EVER !"  
  
***  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
Chinen Yuri, who was deep in his thought that he failed to catch the sight of someone walking not too far behind him, almost jumped when a sudden voice came from his behind. He almost lost his grips on all the material books he was holding if not for his good reflex to catch them before they fall. After finally regaining back his senses, he quickly turned around to scold his assaulter, but his expression faltered in a split second as he faced the assaulter.  
  
"Yuto-kun ?"  
  
A smile was sent his way as the long-lost-person walked closer to where he stood.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I surprise you ?"  
  
He was too taken aback to to register anything else so he ended up gaping at Yuto instead. The taller boy, seemingly concerned at his lack of response, waved his hand in front of his face, but still failed to gain his attention.  
  
"Chii ? You still there ? Hey !"  
  
As Yuto tugged on his shoulder, Chinen finally brought back from his reverie and blushed at what he just did.  
  
"S-sorry ! I- I wasn't paying attention. What did- what did you say ?" He asked in a rush.  
  
Yuto chuckled at his nervousness before reaching a hand and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"What's with this nervousness ?! It's as if you're meeting up with your crush or something !" He teased.  
  
Chinen blushed more at the remarks before pouting away.  
  
"It's your fault for showing up so suddenly. How do you expect me to react after such a long time ?" He complained.  
  
"My bad, my bad." Yuto shrugged with his last bit of laughter. "As a compensation, how about we go for a bite for a while ? My treat."  
  
"Fine with me. But-" Chinen threw a nervous glance at the taller guy before continuing. "Are you sure it's okay ? I mean, about that thing from before and-"  
  
"It's okay." Yuto sighed as he stopped Chinen from continuing. "Trust me."  
  
"But, why now of all thing ?" He couldn't helped himself but to be curious at Yuto's answer.  
  
"Who knows." The taller man gave a shrug as he sent him yet another smile. "I just had a feeling that I have to see you now or else.."  
  
"Or else ?"  
  
"Or else I might regret not doing so in the near future. I mean, we will never know what lies in the future, don't you agree ?" A grin broke from his lips as he start walking away, leaving Chinen dumbfounded on his place. After a few steps and feeling that Chinen remained still on his spot, Yuto turned back and called out, "How long do you intend to stand there ? I'm leaving you, you know."  
  
Releasing a deep sigh, Chinen gave up and decided that he will let things the way it is instead of barging further. There are lots of things he has yet to ask, but he told himself that he'll leave them for another time.  
  
***  
  
"He's almost here."  
  
Yamada Akihiko closed his eyes as he leaned back on the chair he's sitting on. A solemn yet serene look is all over his face as he hummed a melody he often heard in his youths. He knew what will happen after this meeting, that the worst of the worst might be coming. But he had resigned himself to his fate and decided that he will take everything. For he knew that he won't be alone even in his last.  
  
From afar, he could hear a distant sound of someone walking in a hurry -and so he smiled. Opening his eyes ever so slowly, he then stood and walked to where the hurried footsteps are approaching and readied himself for what will be coming.  
  
"Haruhiko, my brother, I've been waiting."  
  
And he will end this for once and for all.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Like An Ice

"No, please don't tell anyone about this."  
  
Valentine looked down at the young man before him, a worried look on his face.  
  
"But it is too dangerous for you to go alone. You won't know what might be happening there."  
  
Ryosuke nodded.  
  
"I understand the risk." He said calmly. "But still, I wish to go alone."  
  
"Ryosuke-ku-"  
  
"This is our family's problem. I do not wish to be disturbed by outsiders."  
  
A sigh came from the older man's lips.  
  
"Very well. But as fellow 'family', please allow me to come with you."  
  
Ryosuke remained silent for a moment, contemplating the idea. A minute later, the boy nod with a sigh, signaling the man that he agreed.  
  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for ?"  
  
***  
  
"Why, acting almighty and believe you can handle me alone, eh ?"  
  
Akihiko gave a smile.  
  
"It's nothing like that, Haru. I merely hope that we can talk, like a real talk, without stuntmen backing us up to beat one of us to death."  
  
"And what made you think I will listen to you ?" Haruhiko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Akihiko shrug, while one of his hand reached into his inner pocket. "Maybe because I have this ?"  
  
A tiny, almost unnoticed memory card was held between Akihiko's fingers. The younger Yamada then frowned, wondering what's inside that memory card. As if reading his brother's mind, Akihiko smiled a knowing smile and proceed.  
  
"This, my dearest brother, consist all your company's datafiles. Everything from your clients to your dirty works and every single secrets within the company you thought only you knew, I had everything recorded within this small device. With just a simple talk to the right person, I can always bring you down in a matter of seconds with this. And don't ever think about trying to do anything to me because I have this sensor within me connected to my main database, in which if something were happen to me, then this sensor will send a signal to my database which will then do a relay message to our neighbouring companies and rivals and leak your secrets. You won't be able to hack into my system because by the time the relay had been done, my system will do a self-destruct and thus cut off any link to the outside. Even if you manage to track down the flow and erase every single data sent to others' system, it might have been too late already."  
  
As if struck by a lightning, a look of terror flashed in Haruhiko's face.  
  
"Frightened, aren't we ?" Akihiko chuckled. "But no worries. As long as you don't try anything funny, then everything will be okay."  
  
"H-how did you ?"  
  
Akihiko shrug. "Oh, I have my way, Haru. Don't even know where to start." A playful smile spread on his face. "So, shall we talk ?"  
  
***  
  
Walking on the dark hallway, Yuto felt like it was getting heavier in each step he took. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself before opening the door and enter a certain room. At seeing that everything seemed normal, he sighed in relief and proceed further into the room.  
  
"You surely took your sweet time, Rai-kun."  
  
A jolt of surprise ran down his spine before he turned around and found an unimaginable figure standing before him. He let out a yelp before finding back his composure when another figure came into view.  
  
"And you surely play around too much, Yuu." Came Jun's deep yet annoyed voice.  
  
"Eh ? How come ?" The 'Yuu' whined in protest.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes. "What ? You mean roaming about in a high-school uniform is considered a normal thing and it's not just you trying to fool around ?"  
  
"It's okay, isn't it ? It's just that I didn't experience high-school and wanted to try it out at least once. There's nothing wrong with it anyway." Yuu pouted, fingers interwinted.  
  
"Yeah, nothing's wrong. That is if it's not a 'girl' sailor uniform you're wearing. And absolutely not if you took off that long-and-curly blonde wig off of your head. And most certainly not if you didn't applied that stupid mascara and eye-liner and blush. And what ? Did you really put on a lipgloss ?" Jun stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Yes ! And I did everything myself ! It's great right ? And the lipgloss is so shiny too !" Yuu squealed, not the slightest influenced by Jun's words.  
  
"I am NOT complimenting you !" Jun reprimanded, an annoyed tone thick in his voice. "I give up ! Rai-kun, good luck !"  
  
And with one last wave, Jun literally slammed the door in their face.  
  
"Geez ! Jun-chan is no fuuu~n." Yuu whined again before turning back to face Rai, once again giving him a chill down his spine. "Well, let's just get started, shall we ?"  
  
The taller yet younger man gave him a nod, before watching his master walked to the main computer of the room.  
  
"So, how is it going ?" Yuto said at last.  
  
"Everything went according to plan, for now." Yuu shrug. "And it'd been going quite well. The two is having one 'nice' talk at the moment."  
  
Yuto looked up to the scene Yuu pointed at on the screen and saw two grown men sitting and talking leisurely inside a room. Well, at least one of them is at leisure, while the other one looked quite -frightened, and also angered. Well, it was to be expected though.  
  
"The boy is coming too. With that guy from your old organization." Yuu pointed to another scene.  
  
"Valentine came ?" Yuto said in disbelief. "Why ?"  
  
"I believe it's because he has an obligation to protect his superior or something ? After all, out of everyone else, I think he's the one who is against the idea of the boy confronting those two oldies the most." Said Yuu lightly.  
  
"Superior ?" Yuto frowned. "Shouldn't it be the other way around ?"  
  
"Technically speaking, no." Yuu started to explain. "Don't you know ? That that Valentine man is also a member of Yamada family ?"  
  
"He is ?" Yuto widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"Yeah." Yuu nodded. "Yamada Karin, the boy's mother, is the daughter of the Yamashitas. She has an older brother who adopted that Valentine man when he was very young. And since the Yamashitas is a branch family of the Yamadas, not to mention that the boy will be the succesor of the Yamadas, that made him more superior compared to that valentine man."  
  
"This is the first time I've heard about it." Commented Yuto in awe.  
  
"You should know those high-class society's family's history you know. It will serve you good in the future." Yuu told him matter-of-factly. "And since we're in it, I might as well tell you that the deceased Yamashita Seiji -or Yamashita Tomohisa aka Valentine's adopted-father- who was also the former owner of the Yamashita Corp which is the lead of Japan's medical business, was actually the founder and first leader of Black Saint, which is now under his adopted-son's hands. But the ownership of Yamashita Corp returned to Valentine's adopted-grandfather when Yamashita Seiji deceased. Valentine was the one who wanted it that way. I'm not sure what will happen after Yamashita Isshin die. Will valentine took over the Yamashita Corp, or will he merge it with the Yamada Company and let the boy handle it ?"  
  
"Yamashita Isshin ?"  
  
"Valentine's adopted-grandfather, who also happened to be the boy's grandfather from his mother's side." Answered Yuu quick. "Duh ! At least remember their names, will you ?"  
  
"My bad." Yuto scratch the back of his not-itchy-head. "Wasn't very familiar with this kind of thing."  
  
"Adapt soon, then." Yuu commented, annoyed. "Ah ! They're making a move !"  
  
In a split second, the two's focus returned to the scene as they watch intently the things that are happening there. The two brothers seemed to be in an argument when Ryosuke and Valentine barged into the room. Something seemed to be happening because the next thing they see, is Haruhiko pulling something which dangerously looked like a gun and pointed at the other three occupants of the room.  
  
"Things went a little bit messy here, eh ?" Yuu said, a small smirk on his face. "Shall we go and settle things down, Rai-kun ?"  
  
But when he turned around, Yuto was no longer there. The remnants of his scent wafted in the air from the open door behind him.  
  
"That guy, always in a rush whenever things like this happen." Yuu shook his head in fake frustation. "But come to think of it, he only became like this if it concerns a certain boy, eh ? Really, does he love him that much ?"  
  
***  
  
"You want- what ?" Haruhiko widened his eyes, surprised and anger mixed within his gleaming eyes.  
  
"I want you to retire from your position and hand your throne over to your succesor. And then you will go far away to never disturb and get in your family's way ever again." Akihiko repeated his words with calmness that could be that of the saint's.  
  
"No, you can't do that- I can't possibly step down now ! Not after I get everything I ever wanted and be at the top ! You won't make me !" Haruhiko roared in fury.  
  
"Oh, but I can." Said Akihiko while raising the memory card. "Whether I make you down the hard way with this, or you will step down willingly and lead a peaceful life after that. Come on, Haru. It's not that hard of a choice. It's not that you will be left and abandoned after that. You will still be able to live a leisure life without worrying about what to eat everyday. You can also still buy whatever you want with your fortune. You just have to step down and give the throne to someone else. Nothing really changes, really."  
  
"How can you make this a simple issue ?! This is important to me ! The throne is everything to me ! I can't live without it !"  
  
"Oh, please. You're just making it sound difficult for yourself." A scoff came from Akihiko's lips.  
  
"So what ?! It IS difficult to me !" Haruhiko glared at him, eyes so big that it seemed that they're almost popped out of their sockets. "You won't understand my feeling ! You don't know a thing about it ! You-"  
  
"Father." A sudden new voice stopped the two from bickering. "Stop, please. Don't say anything anymore."  
  
"Ryosuke ? What are you doing here ? And- Tomohisa-kun ? You too ?"  
  
While Haruhiko looked surprise by their sudden appearance, Akihiko seemed unaffected at all. It's as if, he has been anticipating for their visit.  
  
"You should listen to what your brother had said. You should step down and hand over your position to me instead." Ryosuke told him in a calm tone.  
  
"Oh, I thought you didn't want to take over the throne ?" Akihiko asked, a curious yet mischivious tone laced in his voice.  
  
"I did." Ryosuke agreed. "But then I thought that Father will mostly make a fuss and make things hard for whoever take over the throne, and Yuya will most certainly unable to handle that, so I decided that I will take it instead."  
  
"Ryosuke ! Why did you- ?!"  
  
"Because-" The young man cut him off. "In your current state, you cannot possibly continuing your job as the head of the Yamada family, let alone handle the company and such. You will only worsened the situation and who knows if you will make a mistake that cannot be repaired ? I'm saying this in the favour of those thousands of people working under the Yamada Company. If something were to happen because of you, they will lose their jobs and eventually their future. Compensating them will be a hassle and since it's you, you will just probably run off with the last of your fortune and ignore your responsibilities. That's why, before it's too late, I think it is better for you to give up and hand over the throne to me."  
  
As if struck by a lightning, in an instant Haruhiko's eyes turned red.  
  
"NO ! I WON'T HAND OVER MY THRONE TO ANYONE ELSE ! NEVER !"  
  
And in the next second, a gun is already on his trembling hands, as he pointed at the other three.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU ! I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND EVERYONE ELSE SO THAT NO ONE WILL GET IN MY WAY ANYMORE ! IF NO ONE WERE TO INHERIT MY THRONE, THEN I WON'T HAVE TO HAND IT OVER TO ANYONE !"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Haruhiko-san !" Valentine shouted in panic. "What would happen if you die in your old days if you kill everyone now ? Who will inherit your throne then ?"  
  
"I WON'T DIE ! I WILL FIND A WAY SO THAT I WON'T DIE AND BE AT THE TOP FOREVER !"  
  
A maniacal laugh erupted from the man's lips as he said that.  
  
"Father !" Ryosuke yelled. "Stop this, right now ! You've gotten mad already ! There's no way you can continue your throne !"  
  
"SHUT UP !!!" Haruhiko yelled louder. "I'M NOT MAD ! I'M COMPLETELY SANE !"  
  
"Haruhiko !" Akihiko shouted too. "Did you forget ! That I have this memory card who will end your career and future if you do anything funny, eh ? Did you forget about that ?!"  
  
"SO WHAT ?! I CAN ALWAYS HIRE THE BEST LAWYERS AND GET OUT OF IT RIGHT AWAY ! I CAN ALWAYS USE EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO BEAT THE HELL OF THOSE GUYS GOING AGAINST ME ! I'M THE KING SO I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT !"  
  
"FATHER !" Ryosuke called out.  
  
But no one expected that his call would be the trigger for Haruhiko to release his shoot at him. For a moment, time seemed to be frozen as the bullet cut through the wind and heading steadily at his heart. It's as if, his ability to dodge was taken away from him, and the next thing he felt is pain.  
  
"RYOSUKE !"


	18. Chapitre 17 - Freedom

He couldn't remember how long he had been running. He couldn't even remember of whether he had made an excuse to escape from Yuu's room in the first place. But when he started to remember the last scene he saw from the monitor, he could only run faster, all the while wishing that everything will be alright.  
  
Just as he took the last turn, a loud sound was echoing throughout the empty building. And as he recognized the name which was being called after the sound, he felt the blood being drained from his body. He froze on his spot for a while, before reruming his steps and barged into the room where the ruckus happened.  
  
As he opened the door, he quickly scanned his eyes and drowned in his surrounding. There in the very middle of the room, lied an unmoving body on the ground, with Valentine hovering over the body to do what seemingly a quick examination on the body. On the further side of the room, another body slumped to the ground, with someone standing above him, a gun in his hand.  
  
Perhaps, recognizing the sound of the door opening, the two conscious men quickly turned their head to where he is standing, shooting him with a similar surprised look.  
  
"Nakajima-kun." Valentine was the one who regained his composure. "What are you doing here ?"  
  
He shook his head at the question. "Doesn't matter." He said nonchalantly. "More importantly, what had happened here ?"  
  
"Haruhiko-san went mad." Valentine gave him a curt answer, all the while returning his focus to the body he's examining. "He suddenly took a shot at Ryosuke-kun when Ryosuke-kun called him. And then after that, well, everything happened too fast and before we know it, it'd became like this already."  
  
"How is he ?" He asked, referring to the unconscious man as he approached Valentine.  
  
Valentine shook his head. "It's bad. We need to get him to the hospital soon, or else, I'm afraid we can't save him. He was shot at his vital point and it took everything I got to stop the bleeding." Explained the doctor in a worried tone.  
  
"Then let's get him to the hospital soon." He suggested, his hand reaching inside his pocket jacket.  
  
"I've called the ambulance." Valentine added. "Someone just had to wait in front of the building to guide them here.  
  
"I'll go fetch them."  
  
The third man, who was silent this whole time, suddenly volunteered as he left the room without waiting for both Valentine and Yuto to respond.  
  
Valentine was quick to give Yuto a look, in which he nodded his head and follow the other man outside.  
  
"So, what happened, really ?" He asked as the two of them left the room.  
  
The other man said nothing for a while, before he broke it with a sigh.  
  
"Valentine told you," He started. "That my father suddenly release the shoot right after I called out on him. I don't know, maybe I didn't expect my father to actually shoot at me or something, but for a reason, I couldn't dodge. And in a split second, I felt someone pushing me aside and the next thing we knew, my uncle was lying on the ground, unconscious. Then I did the only thing I could think of, that is to knock my father down as well."  
  
Yuto said nothing even after the older man finished his story. For a reason, he felt like there are more he wanted to convey.  
  
"To think that my own father, who share the same blood with me, trying to kill me. Even when he'd went mad, it was just unbelievable. I mean, all my life, eventhough I always said that I loathe my parents, never once I wished for them to be dead. If anything, the only thing I ever want is for them to just look at me properly at least once, to tell me that my hatred is nothing but a silly act of my own, that I thought wrong of them all these times. And after Mother somehow changed and I started to think otherwise, this kind of thing happened. Now I'm not even sure whether Mother's doings lately were sincere or merely an act." An ironic laugh erupted from his lips.  
  
"I know I should have been grateful for my uncle for saving my life, but-" He paused and take a deep breath. "Somehow, I wish he didn't. Knowing that my own father never wanted me, I'd rather di-"  
  
"Don't say that." Yuto cut him off before he could finish his words. "Don't say depressing words like that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Your father was just blinded by his own greed. I'm sure, that deep inside his heart, he cares for you. And your mother too. I don't think she was trying to fake things. I believe that her love for her sons are real. So don't say things like you'd rather die or something like that. Because if you were to be gone, lots of people will be saddened. Everything just will never be the same without you there. And I think, your uncle knew this quite well too. Otherwise, he won't risked himself to save you, will he ?"  
  
Ryosuke looked up, and saw Yuto sending him a warm smile. Biting his lower lip, he nodded his head, before allowing the taller guy to pull him into a comforting embrace.  
  
A little later, the ambulance finally came and the two of them guide the paramedics inside the building. Perhaps because they're working under Valentine, or perhaps because they're too afraid to, none of the paramedics asked a question concerning this happening. They just listened to Valentine's make-up story and do their job and transport the two Yamadas to the hospital.  
  
After the two ambulances left, Valentine ushered them to his car and rode to the same hospital. Once there, he called some doctors and nurses to take care of the two. After everything is settled, he ushered both Ryosuke and Yuto to enter an empty out-patient room with him following them closely behind.  
  
"Let's take a look at your head for a while, Ryosuke-kun." He said to the boy as he took a seat at the doctor's chair.  
  
"I'm fine. You should just go and examine uncle Akihiko." Ryosuke tried to move away, but Valentine caught his arm and forced him to sit down.  
  
"No, you are not fine. I know you bump your head to the pole when Akihiko-san pushed you away. Now let me take a look at it so that I can decide whether it's serious or not." Valentine told him firmly. "Nakajima-kun, if you will give me hand here ?"  
  
Yuto sighed, before placing both of his hands on Ryosuke's arms, keeping him in place.  
  
"I told you I'm fine already !" Ryosuke whined.  
  
"Ryosuke, just let him do his job, okay ?" Yuto cooed him, which earned him a pout -which Ryosuke denied later- but got him stay still.  
  
"It's pretty swollen, but I guess will be fine after we gave you a compress." Valentine said after a while. "But just in case, I think we should take a CT-scan on you."  
  
"Don't exagerrate it." Ryosuke complained. "It's nothing, really. We should just prioritize on uncle Akihiko's treatment."  
  
"I am prioritizing his case. No need to worry about that." Valentine shook his head as he move backward and scribbled on the paper. "But that doesn't allow me to neglect you or my other patients. It is a must for me to prioritize every patients."  
  
Ryosuke was ready to make another complaint, but Yuto stopped him by giving his shoulder a squeeze.  
  
"Let's just take that test, okay ? Better anticipate for the worst earlier rather than regretting it later on." He told the older boy gently. "And beside, I believe it was just customary. I'm sure you're okay."  
  
And with a look Valentine sent him, Ryosuke finally nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Really, how can you always end up injured in every mission you did, eh ?" Yuto heaved a deep sigh as he replaced the flowers from the vase. "And they said that you're their top too. Are you sure you're not getting rusty ?"  
  
The tall boy then proceed to sit on the chair near the bed after placing the vase on top of the drawer back. He sent a warm look toward the boy lying on the bed. Out of habit, his hand reached out and put the strands of hair to the side, before caressing the soft hair gently. As if responding to his touch, the boy on the bed scrunch his eyes before opening them slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you up ?"  
  
The said boy yawned before shaking his head. "I'm bored." He said at last.  
  
Yuto just let out a crisp laugh.  
  
"Valentine said you will be discharged today. It appears that that bump was nothing after all." He pointed at the bandage wrapped around his head. "But the bandage remained though." He added, as if reading Ryosuke's line of thought.  
  
"Can't we just take it off ? It's annoying and sooo embarassing." He whined while playing with the white fabric on his head.  
  
"We can't." Yuto shook his head, an amused look on his face. "At least not before everyone got to see it."  
  
"Hey !" Ryosuke threw a pillow at him, in which he responded with a laugh.  
  
"Well, at the very least, I'm glad that everything went well." Said Yuto after placing the pillow back in place. "And come to think of it, I heard from that man."  
  
"Yeah ?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow in curiousity, "What did he say ?"  
  
"He said he wanted to talk with you."  
  
"I see." Ryosuke averted his gaze, a contemplative look on his face.  
  
"So, will you go and see him ?" Yuto perked his head to the side.  
  
Ryosuke shot him a hesitant look, before lowering his gaze to his lap.  
  
"Will you- will you accompany me ?" He said so softly that Yuto has to strain his ears to hear. And when he got the message that Ryosuke was trying to convey, he couldn't help himself but to giggle.  
  
"Aww~ You're so cute~" He went and gave the embarrased boy a hug.  
  
"S-shut up and just answer me !" Ryosuke shouted, face flushed red.  
  
"Of course I will come with you." Said Yuto softly. "Wherever you go, I will always be there by your side, Ryosuke."  
  
At first, Ryosuke thought that Yuto was fooling around. But when their eyes met, he knew that he could at least trust this guy. And so, he smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Yuto."  
  
***  
  
"You sure it was okay to leave the boy as it is ?"  
  
The platinum-haired man turned back for a few seconds, before returning his focus on the screen in front of him.  
  
"Why ask ?"  
  
The scarred young man behind him sighed as he leaned back on the wall.  
  
"This is not the first time you gave the boy a break. He was supposed to be your successor, right ? Shouldn't you be more strict or something ? I mean, the way you do things, it's as if you don't really care of whether he succeed you or not. To be honest, it's more likely that you gave him a courtesy to live a normal life instead."  
  
"And is that so wrong to do so ?" The platinum-haired man asked lightly.  
  
"Yuu-" The other man gave out yet another sigh. "You do realize tha-"  
  
"Do not misunderstand me, Yuuki-kun." Yuu cut his words. "I do wish for him to be my successor. I taught him properly you know."  
  
For a moment, both men said nothing. One was waiting for the other to explain further, and the other one was engrossed in his own mind.  
  
"But on the other hand, after what I've seen and heard these past few months, I've start re-thinking things from another point of view. My time as the Neverwhere is coming to an end, I do realize that. Or instead, I do hope so. But instead of giving up things for my successor to continue, I've start thinking of a different kind of ending. What if..."  
  
"What if ?"  
  
Yuu made a small smile before taking a deep breath and continuing.  
  
"What if the scenery that lies after the war is not all grey like we expected them to be ? What if it was blue and red and green and rainbow which awaited us ? And as the thought flashed my mind, I start rewinding the life I've lived up until now. Those purposes I had as a child which was long forgotten, the original reason of why I stood here living as I am now, of what I should be doing, those kids- they remind me of those forgotten memories I used to refuse to remember. And before I knew it, I start to think that it is okay this way, that perhaps, I should actually be the one to ever end this role for once and for all. For a better future."  
  
The younger man behind him, was too surprised to say anything anymore. Never once he expected those words to came from his King. Because for as long as he knew, despite all those silliness and weird acts, the King he served was always so sorrow and wistful. This would be the very first time for him to see Yuu this.. serene. Without a mask covering his true feelings.  
  
"But by that, are you planning to destroy the history which was built for generations ?"  
  
"If by doing that is the best we can do, I said why not ?" Answered Yuu calmly. "History will never disappear even if you cease to follow the tradition. In fact, you might be creating another history by doing a revolution. Don't you think so ?"  
  
"But, if so, what's the point of choosing a heir then ?"  
  
"So that the story will not die." Yuu stood from his seat and walked closer to where Yuuki is. "Rai -or Yuto- will be the witness of our history. And for that purpose, it is necessary for him to be free. And thus, I created a path for him to reach his freedom. To release all the chains bounding him. And it appears that to achieve that, he needs someone dear to him to always be by his side. That's why, we have to do all ways available to keep the two safe and sound."  
  
"So that was the reason you involved even yourself in the previous incident ?"  
  
"Partly, yes. And partly because I myself have my interest on that other boy. After all, he is still the future of the Upperworld."  
  
Yuuki frowned at the statement.  
  
"But shouldn't the older one be the heir instead ? I mean, with all the circumstances and all."  
  
"Given the conditions, yes. But I think that won't be the way it would. The older boy might posses the capabilities to rule, but he doesn't have the will. And despite the younger being all reluctant and such, I still think by the end, he will do his role properly."  
  
Yuuki released a deep breath.  
  
"And then, what will you do after everything is settled ?"  
  
"Me ?" Yuu placed a finger on his chin in a contemplating look. "Maybe I'll go and chase my dreams or something. I mean, I haven't had the chance to do things on my own whim, so why not give in and do things for my own sake every once in a while ?"  
  
Yuuki sweatdropped at the comment. Seeing how Yuu is dressed right now, with that cat outfit, complete with the cat paws, cat sandals and even a pair of cat ears, he wasn't assured for once.  
  
"Yeah, said the one who chose to do cosplays every once in a while on a complete whims."  
  
"Ehh ? I think it was normal to do so~"


	19. Chapitre 18 - View Of The Future

"Ryosuke."  
  
The called boy turned his head only to be met by a warm hug he recognized belonged to his Mother's.  
  
"I was so worried when I heard from Tomo-kun. If only I was home yesterday, I would be here since Tomo-kun called me last night."  
  
The boy was then released from the hug and finally took a proper look on his Mother's figure. Awful was an understatement. Her mother was known for her neatness no matter the circumstances. And now, looking all flustered, with her wrinkled clothes and disheveled hair, he knew that she was too worried she even forgot about her appearances. He then took a glance to the tall boy standing by the corner, who then gave him a knowing look. Remembering their conversation last night, he sighed before flashing the woman a smile.  
  
"I'm okay, Mother. No need to be worried." He assured his mother.  
  
"I'm glad then." Her mother released a relieved sigh before it changed into that of a concern. "What had happened, dear ?"  
  
Ryosuke's face hardened at this. "Can we- can we not talk about it ? If you wanted to know, I think you should ask Tomohisa-san instead. I'm not sure if I can explain everything to you, so-"  
  
"Ryosuke," His mother called him and stopped him from talking any further. "It's okay, baby. You don't have to say anything. I understand."  
  
The boy gave him a nod, and just let his mother caressing his hair comfortingly.  
  
"I will go and talk to Tomo-kun for a bit okay ? You wait here while we're taking care of the administration." She stood up, and proceeded to the door when Ryosuke called him.  
  
"Mother ? Can I do something while you're at it ?"  
  
"What is it, dear ?" Her mother sent him a curious look.  
  
"I, I heard that uncle Akihiko is already awake. If possible, I, I'd like to speak with him. You know, since I haven't had the chance to thank him properly and all." Ryosuke averted his gaze, seemingly too shy to look at her in the eyes.  
  
Yamada Karin was surprised more than anything. But after digesting her son's words, she smiled.  
  
"Of course you can, dear. If you're feeling okay enough for it, you can go and meet him. I was about to greet him myself after this." She said warmly.  
  
"Thank you." Was the only thing Ryosuke could say as her mother left the room.  
  
***  
  
"We have some good and bad news for you, Karin-san." Tomohisa told the woman in a grim look. The way he said it, it sounded so cliche that Karin almost laughed at it. Almost.  
  
"What is it ?" She asked instead.  
  
"Well," Tomohisa started. "The good news is, your son seemed to be okay aside from the small bump on his head. We've done a CT-scan and found nothing unnatural from it. And we also managed to remove the bullet from Akihiko-san's chest. He was in a critical situation, but we managed to keep him stable for the time being."  
  
"And the bad news is ?" She pried.  
  
"We're afraid that he doesn't have long. The wound had hit his vital vessel and it was broken beyond repair. We just barely stopped the bleeding and stopped it from spreading, but the damage has been done. And beside-" The man was hesitant, but then he took a deep breath and proceeded. "The wounds from his past, I think it left him some permanent damage. From the tests we've done on him, we found out that he has an incomplete spinal cord injury. Whereas it doesn't seemed to affect his daily lives, it does affected his respiratory system. And from where he received his recent injury, I'm afraid it'd just worsened his current condition."  
  
"Can't you do anything to help him ?" Karin paled, knowing that her son's saviour is dying.  
  
Tomohisa shook his head, looking dejected himself. It's as if, he was disappointed at himself for having no solution to this crisis.  
  
"I'm afraid that it was too late already to attend to his spinal cord injury. Whether he was aware about this or not beforehand, I have no idea. It's just, if only the injury was treated earlier, perhaps, we can still buy him more times."  
  
"No way..." Karin gasped on her seat.  
  
"And another thing," Tomohisa continued. "I called some psychiatrist I could put my faith on, and we took some check on Haruhiko-san this prior morning."  
  
"And ?" Karin looked at him, anticipating.  
  
"I'm afraid that your husband's mentality is unstable. Especially after what had happened last night, he might be a bit harmful to the society, so we suggest that it was best for him to be put in a facility or something." Explained Tomohisa. "Of course, to avoid any unnecessary attention, it would be best to put him far away from those prying people, and with some psychiatrist and caretaker that we can trust to keep quiet about this matter to watch over him. It's just, I believe it was safest if he stay away from his family and daily activities for a while. At least, until he's stable again."  
  
"Can you make any rough calculation of how long until he's stable again ?" Asked Karin.  
  
"It depends on the patient's will and attitude, so I don't really have a say in this. It's just that I'd like to warn you, that in the worst case, the patient will never regain his sanity back. Of course, there will be cases in which the patient will be able to return to the society and normal daily lives too. But on the safe side, let's just say that your husband will never be the same again."  
  
Yamada Karin sighed. She leaned back on her seat and rest her back on the chair.  
  
"I guess, it can't be helped." She then closed her eyes. "To be frank, I think this is for the best. I mean, I do care for him for he is a man that I've promised to spend my lifetime with, but, I'm not naive. I know how he treated people and the way he looked at others- He could be the worst of the worst at times. I've noticed this since a long time ago, but I decided to put a blind eyes on this. But having someone else spitting the truth right at my face, I guess this is finally the time for me to properly open my eyes. For my sons' sake as well, I think this is the best."  
  
"Karin-san.."  
  
"That's why, Tomo-kun, I will trust my husband's case in your hands. I believe in you to take care of everything." She took a deep breath. "And about Akihiko-san, please, give him whatever you thought is best. I, I know it's too late to say this but, I can only hope for his happiness, and perhaps, his forgiveness as well."  
  
Her eyes shone as she smiled at him. She has to be strong, she thought. She can't be shaken by this kind of news, especially in this situation. She had promised to take care of her two sons properly this time, and she won't back out now that an unpredictable event arose. Because she is their mother.  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke took a deep breath as he stared at the door before him. On his side, he caught a sight of Yuto sending him an encouraging look.  
  
"Are you ready ?" He heard Yuto said.  
  
Nodding his head firmly, Ryosuke then raised a hand and knock on the door. Asking for a permission under his breath, he slowly, yet surely opened the door and scanned the room behind it. There, on the middle of the room, lied a middle-aged man on the white-sheeted bed. The man looked at them expectantly, before smiling as he ushered the two of them to enter the room.  
  
Taking step by step closer to the bed, Ryosuke then stood awkwardly beside the bed. Behind him, he felt Yuto closing the door before walking to the other side of the bed. None of them spoke, and Ryosuke was not ready to break the silence. He was too nervous to say anything. Not that he will ever admit it though.  
  
"Are you alright ?"  
  
Unexpectedly, the man on the bed was the first to say something. Ryosuke frowned, thinking of a reason of why he asked such question, when he should be the one getting asked instead. But as his hand reached the white fabric on his head, he finally understood.  
  
"This is nothing. Just a little bump which will be healed soon enough." He answered in a rush, feeling his cheeks flushed at realizing how awkward he sounded. "How about you ? Are you okay already ?" It was his turn to ask this time.  
  
"I'm old." The man told him, earning him a confused look from the boy. "I don't expect to live long, young man. This-" He pointed to his chest where the wound might be located behind those hospital robe. "Is just a little surprise at the end of my life."  
  
"Why are you saying that ?" Ryosuke frowned again. "It's almost as if, as if you're about to-"  
  
"Die ?" The man finished his sentence. "But I am, boy. I am going to die. We all will. That's just what's being a human means. We are bound to die someday. And knowing that, I've decided not to have regret in this short life of mine."  
  
Ryosuke shot him a look, waiting for him to continue speaking.  
  
"You are the future of this world, boy. I know it." The man spoke again, softer this time. "That's what I thought when I jumped in front of you last night. And that's why I didn't hesitate to give up my life for you."  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"I knew that I don't have long. I don't need some smart-ass of a doctor or those high-tech machines to tell me that. Ever since sometimes ago, I knew that I'm running out of time. It's probably my guts, but I just knew it. And when last night's incident happened, I finally realized that 'Oh, this is it. This is my end.'. I'm the one to decide my fate, and not once I regretted it. If there's something I wish to undone in my life, that would be those times I went mad and used you kids for my revenge. But I can never change the past, so the only thing I can do right now is to apologize. I really am sorry. I never meant to harm you kids back then. I was in the wrong, and I hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"Uncle, I-"  
  
"It's okay, son. You don't have to say a thing." The man shook his head. "It's a shame that I don't have that much time to see you grow, but knowing that you will do great in the future, I am satisfied."  
  
Ryosuke was at lost for words, unable to say a word after the man's speech. There are a lot of things he needed to tell him, but not a word came past his lips. On the other hand, the man said nothing and just smiled before turning his gaze toward the other boy.  
  
"And you, I heard of you from Yuu-san."  
  
"You know Yuu ?" Yuto was genuinely surprised at this.  
  
"Yes, I know him." The man said with a chuckle. "You're a great man. Or else Yuu-san wouldn't ever put an eye on you. So you should believe in yourself more, son. You are bigger than what you think you are."  
  
"I, I'm honored." Yuto thanked him, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"Now, boys. After that long talk, I hope you can give me space for a bit. I am a little tired, and I wish to get some times to rest. If you don't mind." The man yawned, as if emphasizing the point.  
  
"Ah ! Uhm, yeah, of course !" Ryosuke stuttered as he looked around the place one last time. "We will leave you for now."  
  
The two boys then gave the man a bow, before taking their respective leaves. But then, just as Yuto opened the door for the two of them, Ryosuke halted his steps and turned back to face the man. Taking a deep breath, he bowed as deep as he can, giving the man his respect.  
  
"I thank you from the deepest part of my heart for saving my life yesterday. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here now. And I also wanted to say sorry for incoveniencing you with this matter, and for everything my father had done for you."  
  
At last, he said those words he meant to say before.  
  
"It's my pleasure." The man said as he lifted his head. "And don't worry about those unnecessary things. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Ryosuke averted his eyes again.  
  
"I, We will be taking our leave then." He gave the man one last bow before leaving for real this time.  
  
"Welldone." Whispered Yuto as he gave his hair an affectionate ruffle.  
  
"Yeah." Ryosuke smiled to himself, relieved that everything went accordingly.  
  
Neither ever imagine that it would be their last time seeing Yamada Akihiko.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Death

It was a nice and sunny day when Karin readied herself that day. She was happy because Ryosuke is back home, and their relationship had somehow improved. She had heard from Tomohisa about what has been told to Ryosuke by his father, and was greatly saddened by the news. She had somehow expected him to be more hostile at her, and was glad that he was not, although realizing on how he sometimes flinched at her. But she had understood, and decided that she will fix it, no matter what it takes.  
  
Haruhiko was still at the hospital, and under a strict supervision of Tomohisa. She thought it was a perfect chance because she had always wanted to spend sometimes with her sons, so she planned a little bonding-time by borrowing the kitchen to fix them some lunch. It'd been a while since the last time they ate together, and it was rare having the three of them at home, and she knew she was being rather cruel by saying it, but now that the evil father is out of radar, the three of them can finally have a real fun for themselves.  
  
She admitted that she was getting rusty with her cooking skill. She was taught to cook a large variations of dishes, but it was a long time ago since she was handling a knife. She blamed herself for her dependence toward the cook, but was determined to make this meal perfect. It took her a lot of effort and words of advices from the current cook before she finally made a perfect meal. It was not as good as their professional cook usually made, but at least it has a good taste.  
  
After promising herself to train her cooking skill more from now on, she asked the maid to prepare the table for them. After helping with a little touch up here and there, she asked her butler to call her sons for their lunch.  
  
The two young men's reactions at knowing that she had made their lunch herself, was as expected, is that of surprise. But they enjoyed the meal wholeheartedly, and Ryosuke even bothered to make a little comment that it was 'Quite good', Karin was more than pleased. She rose a topic and made a conversation with her sons, hoping to melt the remaining ice between them. And eventhough Ryosuke was rather less interested in joining the conversation, he was giving her short, yet endearing comments here and there. As for Yuya, she was happy that her oldest son seemed to enjoyed the conversation too. He even cracked some jokes in between, in which she laughed at -her first real and earnest laugh in a while-, and even Ryosuke curved a smile.  
  
She thought that her day was perfect. She even thought of taking them to a picnic in the next day, when the news came right after their perfect little lunch.  
  
"Karin-sama." Sho, who was relieved from his task as Haruhiko's butler in his current condition, called her up after answering a phonecall.  
  
Realizing that something is off from the tense look the old man was showing, she gestured the man to follow her out while her sons sat still at their chairs, wondering why their mother left in the middle of their dessert.  
  
"Is something the matter ?" She asked as soon as they were out of sights.  
  
The man nodded. "I've just received a news. A grieving news." He paused for a while. "Akihiko-sama, he, he has passed away."  
  
***  
  
Karin had shared her sons the news a few hours after Sho informed her about his death, and had asked Yuya to take care of the funeral. Ryosuke, in the midst of his shaken-self, had half-heartedly protested, saying that he had agreed to take the responsibility of the next head of the Yamadas and thus should be the one doing the arrangement instead. But Karin simply shook her head, and told him that it was not decided yet and that until the official papers is out, Yuya will be acting as the temporary head.  
  
Yuya shot her a look, but then sighed in understanding, before giving Ryosuke his own reassuring words. He told his Mother his idea for the funeral, and she had agreed before asking Yuya to quickly make the preparations. But Ryosuke was still throwing his tantrums and protested against them.  
  
"I should be the one responsible for this ! At leas, please allow me to do the preparations, Mother !"  
  
But she shook her head again, as he gestured Yuya to leave the two of them alone. Her oldest son nodded, and walked to the door and left her with Ryosuke.  
  
"Mother, please. At the very least, I want to do this for him."  
  
"Ryosuke," She started. "I understand your feelings very well. And I'm sure your uncle Akihiko did too. But dear, you're not in a condition where you should be carrying this task. Nor you are capable enough to lead the Yamada family just yet."  
  
Ryosuke widened his eyes, not believing the words she was saying.  
  
"Please do not misunderstood me, my son. I'm not saying that you are incapable, it's just, you're not ready yet to shoulder the responsibility. Our family had talked about this, and we all had agreed that you will be the one to suceed the position as the head of the Yamadas. It's just, in the meantime, why don't you just let yourself healed itself and relaxed ? The wounds of your body might be gone, but the wounds of your heart still remains. And it's still raw and painful for you, I know that. That's why, just for a while, until your heart has been settled, you don't have to think about the responsibilities or duties or everything else. You just have to release all of your worries and be you and enjoy your life to the fullest and let the time heal your scarred heart."  
  
She smiled softly, as her hand reached into his hair and caressed it gently.  
  
"I know that you felt responsible for what had happened to Akihiko-san, but you have to know that it was not your fault. No one blames you for what had happened, so you shouldn't do so to your own self." She then pulled him into a comforting embrace, letting the young man being engulfed in her warmth. "I'm sure Akihiko-san will be sad, knowing that his sacrifice had caused you this pain. That's why, instead of dwelling in the mistakes of the past, you should just accept it all and move on. Think of it as something which will help you grow, so that you can become a better person."  
  
She could felt Ryosuke's figure begin to shook in her arms, and proceeded to stroke his back softly to soothe him.  
  
"It's alright, dear. Everything will be alright."  
  
***  
  
The funeral was small, but it still held this elegant touch once you enter the ceremony room. Only close families and friends were invited, and most were pretty surprised that Akihiko was actually alive until a few days ago. They thought that he did not survive the fall years before because they had actually did a burial ceremony weeks after searching for him with no results.  
  
Yuya told them that he had returned to town a couple of months ago, but because a certain thing, was not in touch with any of them. He said that Akihiko-san was having a problem with his lungs because of the injuries he received from that fall, and was suspected to not having too much time left. Until one day, he collapsed and was hospitalized until he finally drew his last breath.  
  
The story was agreed by every related party, in precaution to avoid any scandal from happening. They told everyone that the reason why Haruhiko could not make it to the funeral was because he was very saddened by the story and fell sick which caused him to be bedridden at the moment. It was partly true, considering Haruhiko's current 'condition' and the reason why he ended up like that. But the others need not to know the rest and they'd prefer to keep it that way.  
  
Ryosuke was silent for the whole funeral. He was never very talkative, but that day, he looked gloomier than he used to be. Yuya saw that tall guy who is always with Ryosuke, along with that Chinen boy and that Okamoto boy whom he was owing to before. Those three seemed to be Ryosuke's close friends, as they tried to console him the whole time. And Yuya was glad at seeing a small smile on his brother's face at the end of the day. He told himself to give the three boys his thanks later.  
  
On the other hand, he noticed that Kota seemed a little distant from his young master. Well, he was always fond of Ryosuke, so it was weird to see him keeping his distance with the said boy. And so after catching Kota finishing his talk with Tomohisa (since when were they close to each other anyway ?), he came and greeted him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
The older guy turned at him with a surprised look, before composing himself and bowed.  
  
"Yuya-sama." He greeted back. "You've done a very great job today."  
  
"Yea, yeah." He waved him off. "Hey, can I ask you something ?"  
  
"What is it, Sir ?" The young butler asked back.  
  
"Please, stop being so formal with me." He sighed. Yuya knew that Kota was still feeling a little indifferent to him since the last time, but he felt like he had broken the ice little by little along the way and felt more comfortable talking with the young butler lately. "Well, anyway, uhm, I was just wondering, did something happened between you and Ryosuke ? I mean, you seemed a little, cold with each other."  
  
Kota just gave him a small chuckle.  
  
"It was not something like that, Yuya-sama, please rest assure."  
  
"Then wha-?"  
  
"I am merely giving Bocchan a time to be with his families and friends. He was greatly saddened by this news, and felt guilty for it. A couple of months back, I will be the one who gave him a warm shoulder and console him, but now, he has his families and friends to do that for him, and I am just trying to give them a chance to help Bocchan mend his broken heart." The young man said with a smile. "Bocchan knows, that if ever he needed my help, I will always be there to assist him with the best of my capabilities."  
  
"Wow." Yuya said, face painted with awe. "You are being considerate. Cool~"  
  
Kota faked a cough and looked at him with disapproving eyes.  
  
"Yuya-sama, may I remind you that it was indecent to look that excited in this kind of situation ?"  
  
Blinking his eyes, Yuya then frantically looked around to see if someone's watching, and was glad to find none.  
  
"Well, I'm relieved then, if that is the case." He told the older guy.  
  
"Pardon ?" Kota gave him a confused look.  
  
"I thought that you were feeling insecure again, you know. I mean, you've always been a little more sensitive with Ryosuke." He tried to explain.  
  
"Worry not, Yuya-sama, I've grown up." He told him with a smug smile on his face.  
  
Yuya rolled his eyes. "Yea, yeah." He shrugged before walking away.  
  
"Hey, Kota." He called out after a few steps.  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"You are the one who stood by his side when everyone disappointed him, that's why, just you and you only, can never betray him no matter what, do you hear that ?"  
  
Kota felt himself grinning ear-to-ear. He knew that he was being rude, but he just couldn't helped it. Well, Yuya was being silly, so it was not his fault that he find it amusing. But instead of laughing out loud like he intended to do, he made a very deep bow instead, with a hand crossing his chest in a salute gesture.  
  
"Very well, Master."  
  
***  
  
"What should we do about him ?"  
  
Yuya frowned at the tone used by his Mother, but said nothing nonetheless.  
  
This prior morning, when Ryosuke was still asleep (he was never an early-riser after all), his Mother suddenly asked him to accompany her to the hospital. It appeared that his Mother has had made an appointment with Tomohisa to discuss about his Father's further treatment. And since he was appointed as the temporary head of the Yamadas -despite not very willing- Yuya was obliged to be present in the decision-making.  
  
"He's delusional, but I think it was because the drugs we've been giving him." Tomohisa told them. "Can't be helped, because otherwise, he will start making a fuss over everything which will lead to the leak of the news. That's why, I say we should be taking a move as soon as possible."  
  
"I see." Karin nodded her head, face contorted in deep thought. "But it will be rather, unusual, if Haruhiko-san was suddenly to disappear and Yuya arose as his temporary heir, don't you think ?"  
  
"I have an idea." Yuya rose his hand, catching attention of the other two occupants of the room.  
  
"What is it, Yuya-kun ?" Tomohisa shot him a curious look.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure about it, but, how about we just tell everyone the truth ?" He said, and as expected, the two were giving him a surprised, yet disapproving look. "Well, part of it. I mean, rather than finding an excuse as to why Father suddenly gone and all, we can just tell him that he's having a condition because of the death of his brother, and thus was prescribed to be having a rest for the time being. And as the oldest son of the Yamadas, I were to take his place temporarily, until official announcement has been made about the take-over."  
  
"I have to say that it wasn't that bad of an idea." Tomohisa shrugged, looking over to the only woman in the room.  
  
"But we can't just drop the bomb like that. We will need some kind of distraction or something." Commented Karin.  
  
"How about someone giving us an advice to take a family trip for a change, and while we're at it, something happened. Instead of improving Father's condition like it should do, it'd became worse." Yuya suggested, though he somehow doubted his own words.  
  
"Make sense." Unexpectedly, Tomohisa agreed almost immediately. "I, as your doctor, can prescribe you that trip. After all, after everything, you all DO deserve a little holiday. We can make something up while you guys are at it."  
  
Karin sighed. It seems that after thinking a lot of other possibilities, she decided that this would be the best.  
  
"I guess, this would be the best." She voiced out. "We should arrange the trip soon then."  
  
"Leave it to me." Yuya gave them a smile.  
  
"Oh, Tomo-kun, you're welcome to join us too if you want." Karin offered, in which the man just shook his head in rejection.  
  
"I'm afraid I will have to pass. There are still things that I have to look up to here." He smiled.  
  
"Such a pity. We can use this time to freshen up a bit, you know." The woman sighed. "But, if you say so, I won't force you. Just in case you change your mind though, please know that you are always welcome."  
  
"I will keep that in mind. Thank you very much."  
  
***  
  
And that, was how the four Yamadas are currently flying across the sky to have their said family trip now, a couple of weeks after Yamada Akihiko's death. And aside from that plan, unknown to the others, Yamada Karin and Yamada Yuya secretly planned something else. A plan only the two of them, and also Sho -the butler- knows.  
  
"I hope everything goes well."  
  
Yuya pulled up from his seat, strecthing his arms, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Me too."


	21. Chapitre 20 - The Journey Home

It was never Yuto's intention to stalk Ryosuke in his family trip. Mind you, he's a legal successor of the Underworld's top person, he won't go as low as to be a petty stalker. It's just, that he coincidently have a meeting at the place where Ryosuke and his family also happened to visit, that's all.  
  
"Coincidence your ass. You're simply abusing your power to be with your little lover."  
  
He felt a vein popped in his head. Yuu and his sarcasm.  
  
"I have told you many many times," He started with a gritted teeth. "That Ryosuke is NOT my lover ! He's my bestest bestfriend, is all !"  
  
A grin spreaded across Yuu's mouth as he walked away. "Yea, yeah. Whatever you say, lover boy~"  
  
Yuto could only managed a sigh. It was no use arguing with Yuu when he's this hyper. Yuto was tempted to lock the older boy up in his room when he came up that morning. In glittering pink outfit and a matching feather scarf. 'Because Paris is a city of love and love means pink.' was what he said.  
  
But despite all, Yuu is still his superior, so he fight his urge and gulp all the embarassment he's about to get when they get to town.  
  
The meeting has ended the day before, and because they happened to already booked the return ticket in four days -again, a coincidence for it also happened to be Ryosuke's last day in town- so he decided to enjoy the view while he can.  
  
He didn't, of course, expected to see Ryosuke and his group during the sight-seeing on the first place he and Yuu visited though. A pleasant surprise in which he decided to use to spend with the slightly older boy for the rest of the day.  
  
Ryosuke didn't commented on it, but he did notice a slight smile when they strolled lazily around the small park. It was lunch time when Ryosuke's mother and brother showed up. They looked surprise at his presence, but smiled it off as he explained the situation. They even offered him to have lunch with them, in which he took with pleasure.  
  
He did tried to look for Yuu to ask his permission first, of course, which was proven to be a rather easy task thanks to Yuu's blazing outfit. The silver-haired guy simple ushered him to go though, as he busied himself posing with every available items on the park.  
  
The Yamada family took him to their condo just around the corner, in which the Lady of the house took her time to prepare all the dishes herself. She told him they had spend yesterday eating outside, so she thought about cooking for a change.  
  
The food is delicious, of course. Being raised in a rich family doesn't stop her from being an excellent mother who's skilled in cooking it seems. Yuto found herself liking the woman more and more as time passes. Eventhough his first impression of her was not a very good one.  
  
'She left Ryosuke by herself, so it can't be helped if I thought bad of her at first.' Was what he told himself inside his mind.  
  
As Yuto turned to his left, he found Ryosuke having a rather friendly chat with his brother. Despite Ryosuke not being very vocal, he could sense that the shorter boy enjoyed the talk nonetheless. And his brother seemed to realize it too, because he kept on talking with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Yuto put a pleasant smile on his face. He's relieved that everything seems okay with Ryosuke and his family now. Though something seems amiss. Come to think of it, he haven't seen Ryosuke's father at all since before. Ryosuke told him about his father's condition, so he assumed that he was resting somewhere in the condo, but Yuto couldn't stop himself from asking nonetheless.  
  
"Where's your Father, Ryosuke ? Isn't he going to join us for lunch ?"  
  
Much to his surprise, both Ryosuke's mother and brother seemed to tense as soon as the question left his mouth. But Ryosuke looked indifferent as he shrugged.  
  
"He's resting in his room. I don't think he's ready to be up and around just yet." It was Ryosuke's mother who answered his question.  
  
Yuto frowned. Something smells fishy here. But looking at Ryosuke who acts like nothing is different, Yuto decided to let it be.  
  
'I can only hope that Ryosuke won't get hurt again.'  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke told his mother that he's leaving for a stroll the next morning. He informed her that he will have his lunch outside, so she shouldn't bother cooking or looking for him. His mother shot him a worried look, but he just smiled it off while telling her to have fun herself while she's at it before leaving.  
  
He has no plan for the day and decided to just strolling around town when something Yuto said the previous day came to his mind.  
  
"There's this beautiful church near the sea not too far from here. It was right beside a small cliff so the view is amazing. But you should be careful when you go there, the fencing is old enough it can't possibly hold your weight, so you better not lean on it." was what the taller guy told last night.  
  
To his surpsrise, or not, Yuto was already there when he got there, smiling widely as he wave his two hands his way.  
  
"I've been waiting." Said the guy when they're close enough for him to stop yelling.  
  
"I might won't come here." Ryosuke told the guy.  
  
"I know." Yuto said with more excitement than he should. "But I'll wait anyway. Because I believe in you."  
  
Ryosuke simply rolled his eyes as they kept on walking to the said church. After awe-ing at the magnificent sculpture and design of the church, Yuto then lead him to the so-called spot he mentioned last night. Being eager and all as they approached the spot.  
  
But it seemd, that someone is already there when they got there. And that someone suspiciously looked like...  
  
"Father ?" Ryosuke called out hesitantly.  
  
The called man turned around to their direction, and much to Ryosuke's surprise, smiled. Ryosuke never saw the man smiling before. Only grins and smirks, but never a smile.  
  
"My son." The man said warmly which ironically only brought cold shudders on Ryosuke's spine. "I never thought I will be seeing you here."  
  
"What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be in bed ?" He asked, ignoring the bad feeling he started to feel.  
  
"This place is special for me. Do you know why ?" The man asked back instead. And without waiting for Ryosuke's answer, he continued. "Because this is the place where I pushed Akihiko-nii-san. And the house we're currently staying, the very bed I lied on every nights, is the bed where my father -your grandfather- breathed his last breath, a place where I had killed him."  
  
"Father-" Ryosuke tried. "Let's, let's just go back, okay ?"  
  
"It was all a lie." His Father continued on, ignoring his words. "I didn't lose my mind. It was all a pretense to protect myself from the hell I created. I was, scared of the consequences, so I played crazy. In fact, I was very much aware of everything which happened around me. Of what Tomohisa and your mother planned. Of what will became of me."  
  
This time, Ryosuke said nothing as he waited for his Father to continue.  
  
"Your mother and brother, they planned on leaving me here, telling the world I had gone beyond help and keeping me away from the place which will only trigger bad memories is the best solution. Yuya will take over the company, while waiting for you to be ready to take over for good. I know it, I know it all." His Father heaved a deep sigh. "And perhaps, this is the price I have to pay for all the sins I've committed. To be abandoned by my very own family."  
  
His Father turned at him and gave a low chuckle.  
  
"Serves me right, eh ? After all, perhaps this is what you have always felt. To be left alone in such a huge house, you must have felt lonely, and abandoned." A sad smile formed on his lips. "I'm sorry, Ryosuke. I have put you in so much despair. Not knowing, or rather not even trying to know how you truly felt, I pushed my ideals on you. Turning a cold back when you're feeling insecure and alone and simply needed someone to hold onto. I've been the worst father ever, haven't I ? And perhaps, it was also my fault your life turned this messy. No, it WAS my fault everything ended up this way. I'm sorry, Ryosuke, I really am."  
  
"Father," Ryosuke sighed. "Let's, let's stop, okay ? I'm okay. Everything is okay. So let's just stop and return home for the time being, okay ?"  
  
"I'm sorry to your brother, too." His Father still ignored him. "I was too harsh on him, pushing him further when he drifted away, when I should have reached out for him instead. It was no wonder he held so much grudge against me." A dry laugh escaped his lips as he speak. "And your mother, too. She's the strongest, and most beautiful lady I ever know. She surely deserves more than a man who could only wasted her value."  
  
The man looked up, and within his eyes, Ryosuke felt various emotions swirling up and down.  
  
"I truly regretted everything I have done to you all. I really do. And if I could wish, I wish to undone everything I have done and start anew." He took a deep breath before placing a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, my son. I hope by me being gone, you will lead to a happier life."  
  
It was as though the world move on slow motion in Ryosuke's eyes. His father was standing by the fence, before he leaned backward, placing all of his weight on the frail fence. He saw how the piece of wood gave up on him and his Father's body slowly falling backward. On the back of his mind, the sound of ocean's water hammering against each other was heard. Ryosuke felt more than knew, his own body launching forward for a jump, and his hand reaching for the fallen figure dangling dangerously to the roaring ocean.  
  
"Father !" He shouted on top of his lungs. "Don't you dare let go of my hand !"  
  
He felt pieces of wood piercing his body, and the rocky cliff scratching his out-stretched arm. But he couldn't afford to let go. He couldn't afford to lose another person. Not again.  
  
"Ryosuke !"  
  
On his back, he could hear Yuto calling his name before his figure looming over him, helping him pulling his Father who kept on slipping away.  
  
"Father ! Please ! Please reach out for me !" He begged and begged and begged, all the while trying to pull his Father back. But his Father was struggling to be let go, and he felt his strength slowly leaving him. 'Damn ! Where did my Underworld's experience go when I need them !' He cursed inside his mind.  
  
"Father, please ! I can't afford to lose you, too ! Not before my very eyes ! Not like this !" He tried again, but his Father keep on struggling.  
  
"Let me go, Ryosuke. You'll find yourself better with me gone." His Father was only whispering soft words from below him, but he heard it like someone is screaming right into his ear.  
  
"No, I won't let go !" He insisted.  
  
"Ryosuke, I can't hold on much longer ! If you don't let go, you'll fall along with your Father !" Yuto's voice sounded afar, but Ryosuke paid it no heed as he kept on clinging to his Father's arm.  
  
"Ryosuke ! Let me go !" His Father started to shout for real this time.  
  
"No ! I won't !" Ryosuke shouted back.  
  
"Then you left me with no choice." His Father whispered sadly, and Ryosuke looked down to see his Father's shooting him a look he couldn't recognize. "Thank you, for wanting to save me. But this is for the best, trust me." Was the last words his Father said before he took out a small knife from his pocket and stabbed it right into Ryosuke's hand. The hand which was holding and supporting his Father's body from falling completely.  
  
Out of surprise and the sudden pain, Ryosuke unconsciously let go with a scream of agony. When he realized what's going on, it was already too late. His Father was already out of reach no matter how much he tried to grab his hand. With a pained smile, Ryosuke caught his Father mouthed something at him.  
  
'Thank you. And I'm sorry.'  
  
And then he was gone in the storm.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you stop me ?! I could have still saved him ! You know I could !"  
  
Ryosuke tried to break away from Yuto's hold and did everything -from kicking and punching and yelling and simply anything to move away.  
  
"Let me go, Yuto ! I can still see him ! I can still do something about it !"  
  
"It's too late, Ryosuke." Yuto's pained whisper was caught in his ears.  
  
"It is not too late ! I can still make it !"  
  
Yuto finally pulled away, far enough for him to speak eye-to-eye with Ryosuke, but close enough to still have him within reach.  
  
"I understand how you feel. I really do. But please know that in this situation, you can do nothing. You will only endanger yourself if you pushed in. I'm sad for your Father, too. But please know that I will be beyond despair if anything should happen to you too. Please, Ryosuke. Stay here."  
  
And that was when everything fell to pieces in Ryosuke's mind. And it struck him. Hard. Because the next thing he knew, was that he threw himself to Yuto's chest and cried his heart out. He cried until he felt that he no longer has tears on his eyes. He cried and cried until he no longer felt the strength to continue crying. He cried and cried and cried until darkness consumed him completely, taking him to a dreamless sleep.  
  
And Yuto simply hold him tighter.


	22. Chapitre 21 - The Eyes That See

When Yuu suddenly emerged from behind him, a sympathethic yet encouraging look on his face, Yuto never felt more relieved. The man had sent him a silent note of taking care of the boy on his arms, while he himself will take care of other things.  
  
Nodding his head gratefully, Yuto hoisted Ryosuke up and left. He believe that Yuu will do everything he could about Ryosuke's father. For now, he has other things to take care off.  
  
Yuto was lucky that he decided to rent for a car beforehand, in which he carefully place the sleeping guy on the passenger seat, fasting his seatbelt, before taking his own place and drive away.  
  
It was a short ride. Not thirty minutes later had he arrived at Ryosuke's family condo. He parked his car in front of the house, before picking Ryosuke up on his back and proceeded to the huge door.  
  
He was, as expected, was welcomed by surprise look coming from Ryosuke's butler. But before he could ask for more, Yuto cut him off by asking him where Ryosuke's room is so he could laid him down. He told the man he will explain properly after Ryosuke is tucked and safe under the cover.  
  
Kota simply nodded his head as he lead the way to where his Young Master's bedroom is. Quickly locating the king-sized bed by the middle of the room, Yuto carefully put the sleeping boy on his bed. He realized Kota disappearing when he took off Ryosuke's shoes, only to heard him returning when he proceed on Ryosuke's dirty sweater.  
  
As soon as he's within reach, Kota politely asked him to move back as he cleaned Ryosuke's wounds as carefully as possible without waking the boy up. He then put band-aids on the small cuts, and rolling a bandage over the long cut on his arm.  
  
"What had happened ? Why did Bocchan covered in bruises and cuts ?" Kota asked, concern thick in his voice.  
  
"Things happened." Yuto heaved a sigh. "I will tell you everything. But before that, could you please call Ryosuke's mother and brother, too ? This is something both of them has to know."  
  
Kota looked like he wanted to say something, but he held back and bowed instead. A little over ten minutes later, he returned with Ryosuke's mother and brother in tow, politely asking him to join them at the recreation room.  
  
He saw Ryosuke's mother gave a deep frown as he passed her by, looking concernedly to her youngest son's direction, before following closely to where Kota led them to.  
  
After situating himself in a comfortable position on his seat, while carefully arranging his words within his head, Yuto finally turned his gaze to the other three who were waiting for him to start speaking.  
  
"Before I proceed, first of all, I would like to send you my deepest consolation for your lost." He managed a polite bow, receiving weird looks from the other occupants.  
  
"May you explain as to why you should be sorry, Nakajima-kun ?" The lady asked him, confusion written on her face.  
  
Yuto made a bitter smile as he wandered back to the previous incident.  
  
"Your husband, Karin-san, had just jumped off of the cliff. And I'm sorry to say, that the probability of him surviving is very little." Yuto closed his eyes as he heard surprised gasps coming from the three. "And unfortunately, it was Ryosuke who witnessed it all. The one who heard his own father's last words before he leapt." He then re-open his eyes. "And I might be rude to tell you this in place of him, but for the very least, I'd like to help him by not making him re-living the incident by having him tell the story. I hope you don't mind."  
  
And as the other three exchanged looks before giving him their consent to continue, Yuto tell them everything.  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke said nothing when he woke up and found him by his side. Instead, he seemed to ignore his presence as the shorter boy walked slowly to the window-side. For a moment, both of them let themselves be drowned by the silence, before Ryosuke broke it and start speaking.  
  
"Have you heard anything yet ?"  
  
And Yuto didn't have to ask to know what Ryosuke meant by his question.  
  
"Yuu is still searching." He told the boy softly.  
  
Ryosuke closed his eyes as he leaned forward and place his forehead on the cool surface of the glass.  
  
"A senior once told me that I am a God of Death. Even being young, never once did I hesitate to complete my mission and killed the enemies. He told me that when I'm on a roll, everyone around me won't ever survive. And the next time, he was the one who lost his life in a mission the two of us are working on."  
  
Yuto said nothing even after Ryosuke had stopped speaking. He knew that there are more to it, and the boy needed to let them out.  
  
"On his last breaths, choking on his own blood, that senior smirked at me, telling me that he was right about me being a God of Death. Being around me only means death to others. I was sure that he loathed me for being so, because it killed him, but instead, he told me that he was proud of me, and asked me to train myself and control that gift given to me. He said he was blessed for ever having the chance to work with me."  
  
Yuto walked quietly closer to where Ryosuke is, before taking a seat beside him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Everyone always said that he's a bit peculiar, and that he's too kind to be an assassin. But I've seen him up close, that despite his peculiarity and kindness, he's someone with real skills. He could pull the team together and taught us how to carry out our missions effectively. And that day, the day we lost our Captain, I took his words to heart. I thought of them as an honour and gave it my all to be that someone he wanted me to be."  
  
Yuto watched Ryosuke's face contorted, as if he was reminscing thing he didn't want to.  
  
"But it appears, that the title God of Death really becomes of me, because everytime, one by one, people around me died. And they kept on dying and dying and dying, and I just want them to stop dying ! I wish I was never a God of Death ! I wish he never told me I am one because then I won't have to blame myself for every death happening around me !"  
  
Ryosuke let out a frustated yell as he gripped at his hair tight.  
  
"Now that I think about it, perhaps he was only being sarcastic that day. That he actually wished he never met me at all, so he could still continue living and be the proud Captain everybody loves. Perhaps, that is what I should be. To be gone, so that no one will have to die because of me anymore."  
  
And that's when Yuto's hand react before his mind told it what to do, and gave Ryosuke a good punch in the face, sending him to the floor. Ryosuke was surprised at the sudden attack, and could only stared at him with confusion filled his eyes.  
  
"Wha- ?"  
  
"Didn't you tell me yourself ? Over and over again in the past, on how Aiba-taichou is too kind for his own good ? On how you adored him for being able to maintain his innocence despite the things which rolled around him ? And you're not the only one who thought so. You're not the only one who respected him. We all are. He never differentiate us, no matter from which gate we came from. He would always greet us in a too-cheerful-voice every single day. He was all praises and laughters. He would never, ever thought that way about you."  
  
Yuto let out the words in one big breath, panting tiredly after he's done. And as he loooked at Ryosuke's beaten look, his face softened as he crouched down to help the boy up.  
  
"I believe Aiba-taichou meant good. I'm sure he never blamed you for anything, and by his words, I thought he meant it as a way for you to cultivate your skills more and be a better person. Didn't he always told us before, that eventhough we're people called assassin, we do it to help people, and so we should do our duties with our head held high and smile. Because we're doing the right thing."  
  
Ryosuke looked down at his words, as if trying to process the words.  
  
"People die eventually, Ryosuke. And it's not necessarily your fault that people died around you. It's just the way it should be, and not because of you. I'm sure that Aiba-taichou thought the same as well."  
  
He offered the boy a smile as he looked up and stared at his eyes, before a shy grin appeared on his face.  
  
"It's Five, you know." Ryosuke told him at last.  
  
"Hmm ?"  
  
"It's Five-taichou." Ryosuke repeated himself. "Aiba-taichou always insisted on us calling him by his codename, while scolding us to never look at the database for his real name. Eventhough it was he himself who told us his name when he first introduced himself."  
  
"Somehow, I can relate." Yuto grinned as he recalled the first time he met the peculiar man.  
  
"I'm glad he was my Captain." Ryosuke said out of the blue, eyes seeing far to the past, before it fell after sometimes. "I can only hope that this is the best. Both for Father, and for the rest of us."  
  
Yuto let out a small smile before patting the shorter's head.  
  
"Don't you worry. Everything will be alright, I promise."


	23. Chapitre 22 - Phantom

"Is that so ? I see." The man sighed deeply as he listened to what the other speaker said from the phone. "I understand. I will take care of it here." The caller was about to call when the man stopped him. "Hey, thank you for everything. I don't know what to do without you."  
  
The man put back the phone as he leaned back on his seat with a long sigh.  
  
"We're finally at this point." He whispered softly.  
  
"What are you going to do now ?" Another man spoke as he approached him from the corner.  
  
"Well, for starter, I will have to look at that candidates to replace him as the Captain." The first man pulled out a file from inside the drawer. "He will have to let go whether he wants it or not, and take over the throne which was left behind."  
  
"This is not how it usually is." The second man commented as he casually sat down on the chair opposite of the first man.  
  
"We're only a small part of a greater world, Snake-kun. And it's our duty to keep the balance between the two parts, after all." The first man spoke as he scanned through the files.  
  
"I know. It's just still feel, weird somehow." Snake gave a shrug as he watched the other man reading dutifully. "And really, is there really a need to read through those ? As far as I know, we only have one person who is just right to replace the boy."  
  
"Indeed." The other man agreed. "But I still have to find the one who is going to replace his position."  
  
A sigh came out from Snake's lips. "Suit yourself, Val."  
  
***  
  
The Yamadas came home the next day after Yamada Haruhiko's death. Apparently, Yuu had found the man's body floating about a few kilometres from where he fell. The family is shaken, but they took it better.  
  
They held the funeral a week after their arrival back in Japan, and made an official statement that his death was purely accidental, in which Haruhiko, fell off of the cliff when visiting the church. The family meeting is also being held at the same day, to decide whether Yuya will take the place of the Lead of the Yamadas, a fixed one this time, or whether they will have Ryosuke to take the place.  
  
Ryosuke tell the whole family, that he will take the responsibility and be the Lead of the Yamadas, under one condition: That he will only be one after he turned into the legal age of 20. For the time being, Yuya will continue his role as the temporal Lead. Everyone had agreed to his decision, and thus the meeting is dismissed. His grandfather from his Mother's side told him that the family will have to make a proper announcement later on, to make sure that no one will take advantage of the situation and take over the Yamada Corp.  
  
Ryosuke gave his consent and told him that he will leave it to the rest of them while he himself will take care of other things first before he took the throne.  
  
The press conference is being held two days after Haruhiko's funeral, in which the family stated the current Leader of Yamada Corp, and that Yuya will be the temporal Lead until the official Leader turned into a legal age. Ryosuke said mostly nothing during the conference, only commenting when he was asked and let the speaker speak on his behalf. Despite agreeing to the decision himself, as expected he still has worries and doubts. Especially because he knows he still have to settle things up with Black Saint.  
  
A sigh came out from his lips as he quit the conference hall. He still has long on his list.  
  
***  
  
Fixing on his vest for the last time, Keito make sure that he looked presentable before he knocked on the wooden door, waiting for the cue to enter the room. As a soft 'Welcome in' came from behind the door, he slowly turned the doorknob and invite himself in.  
  
"I'm sorry to have you waiting, Sir." He told the man while giving a polite bow.  
  
"I'm not waiting that long, Phantom-kun." The man said. "Please, have a seat."  
  
He then proceeded to walk to the chair pointed by the man and took his sit.  
  
"What can I help you with, Sir ?" He asked the man, waiting for him to give his order.  
  
"I'm not going to run around the bush, Phantom-kun." He started off. "As you have already know yourself, about the history of the Yamada family and their current situation, it is impossible for Zero-kun -who we all also know as Yamada Ryosuke-kun, to continue his position as the Eastern Gatekeeper for he will take over his father's place as the Lead of Yamada Corp- and also as the King of The Upperworld. As the King, he may not be involved with the Underworld more than he already did, that's why I was forced to terminate him from his current position as the Eastern Gatekeeper of Black Saint."  
  
A frown is formed on Keito's face. "Are you trying to say that- ?"  
  
"Yes, Phantom-kun. From now on, I appointed you as the new Eastern Gatekeeper of Black Saint. I've known you enough to believe that you will do this job just fine. You've proven enough." The man smiled as he told him. "As for your past position, I will appoint Luna as the new Vice of the Eastern Gate. As much as the the potential the Twins have, they are too hard to separate and we can't have two people as the Vice. As for Luna's ex-position, you are free to maintain them in any way you want."  
  
For a moment, Keito said nothing as his mind is filled with many thoughts.  
  
"Sir, are you sure about this ? I mean, are you sure with me being the succesor of Zero-Taichou ? I'm sure you have heard of my bloodline and all." He voiced out his worry.  
  
"Yes, I have." The man leaned back on his chair. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're still a valuable member of Black Saint. And as far as I know, you are a loyal one. Your bloodline has no meaning here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You should just believe in yourself, Phantom-kun. I've spoken with Zero-kun myself about this matter and he had bragged much about how you will be a great Captain." The man winked at him. "People are putting their faith in you, that's why you should have faith in yourself, too."  
  
"I, I understand, Sir." Keito nodded his head, finally receiving his new title.  
  
"People said we are nothing but a dirty worker, but I beg to differ." The man suddenly said. "We might be doing what society calls a taboo, but we're doing them with a a very good reason, in hope that we're doing this world a favor. That's why we should be proud of who we are and do our job with our head held high."  
  
A smile is formed on Keito's lips at the words. The words sure had hit him hard.  
  
"I will do my best from now on, too, Sir." He stood from his chair and gave the man a bow. "Please guide me well, Mr. Valentine."  
  
***  
  
Apparently, Ryosuke is waiting for him all along outside the door, because the moment he exit the room, he's suddenly face-to-face with his Captain. Well, ex-Captain now. An apologetic smile is being sent as Ryosuke scratch his head nervously.  
  
"Uhm, so, how was it ?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Nothing much." Keito shrugged. "Just being promoted to be the Captain. Hooray for me !"  
  
An almost invisible pout is forming on Ryosuke's lips before he dropped his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to agree to their decision." Ryosuke spoke ever-so-softly. "I should've consulted to you first."  
  
"It's not like it's going to change anything, Ryosuke." Keito shook his head with a sigh. And as the frown on Ryosuke's face is getting deeper, he gave the young man an affectionate ruffle. "I never say I don't like it, you know."  
  
"But it seems like I'm running away from my responsibility and simply thrust them on you !" Ryosuke protested.  
  
"Aren't you always ?" He teased, and Ryosuke didn't even bother to hide his pout this time. "It's okay, Ryosuke. We all understand. If anything, you just throw yourself into bigger problem now."  
  
"I'll manage." The young man said half-heartedly.  
  
"Of course you will." Keito nodded his head as he lead the man away. "At the very least, we won't have to worry much if one of your rival decided to give you a midnight visit. Though it's still worrying knowing your history and all."  
  
"You make it as if I'm a magnet of trouble." Complained Ryosuke from behind him.  
  
"You are." He nodded curtly.  
  
"Hey !" A light punch is landed on his shoulder and he broke into a laugh, which is followed soon by Ryosuke himself.  
  
"Thank you, Keito." Ryosuke said after sometimes.  
  
"For what ?" He throw the man a side glance.  
  
"For always being there for me." Ryosuke said, voice so serene and soft. "I was too busy pitying myself all this time that I missed how much I am cared off by the people around me. And among everyone, you have been the one who stood by my side the most, always lending me a shoulder when I need it most. I was blind for not noticing how much you meant to me."  
  
Keito halted in his steps as he turned to face Ryosuke properly, who is sending him the gentlest smile he ever seen.  
  
"Thank you, my brother."


	24. Chapitre 23 - Afternoon Breeze

"See you tomorrow !"  
  
Chinen throw his friends a friendly wave before he turned his body and walked back to where his house is. Exam week is coming, and he needed to study hard to maintain his position in school. Sometimes it's hard being a scholarship receiver -you have certain requirements to achieve- but Chinen enjoyed himself nonetheless.  
  
He's currently thinking about tonight's dinner menu when his view is suddenly blocked by an appearance of a certain person he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Yuto-kun !" He gasped in surprise as the taller boy only smiled in return.  
  
"It'd been long, Chii." Said Yuto at last.  
  
"Yeah." A small smile is formed on the younger's lips. "What brought you here suddenly ?"  
  
"Nothing in particular." Yuto shrugged as he lead the two of them to resume their walk. "Just suddenly feel like coming and have a chat with you is all."  
  
"Is that so ?" Chinen smiled again. "How about a stroll having some drink then ? I know a good cafe nearby."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
And so the two of them walked down the street and into the cafe Chinen mentioned about. As soon as they's inside, Chinen quickly ordered his favourite cafe au lait, in which Yuto copied for his order.  
  
"I've heard about you from Ryosuke-kun." Chinen started the conversation. "It's nice to know that the two of you have been doing good. I mean, I heard about what happened with Ryosuke-kun's father and was worried about him, but he looked better than I expected him to be when he came to school last week."  
  
Yuto just hummed in agreement as he watched Chinen talked.  
  
"Ah, sorry. I ended up babbling." Chinen throw an apologetic look toward the taller.  
  
"It's okay, you know." Yuto gave out a low chuckle. "I like watching you talk. It felt so nostalgic."  
  
Chinen just smiled before he start talking and the two of them broke into a long conversation, simply talking about trivial things and their everyday's life like they used to be. Without the both of them noticing, it's almost nighttime already and Chinen suddenly remembered about the assignment he need to finish by tonight, and that's when he excused himself.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Offered Yuto as he opened the cafe's door for Chinen.  
  
"You don't have to. My house is just around the corner." Chinen shook his head, feeling amused at how the taller didn't change.  
  
"I'm heading to the same direction, so why not ?" Yuto shrugged and Chinen could only chuckle as the taller lead the way.  
  
He was not lying when he said that his house is just around the corner, because in less than five minutes, they had already arrived at his apartment ground.  
  
"Thanks for today, Yuto-kun." He thanked the taller guy who shook his head softly.  
  
"No, thanks for today, Chii." He said back. "And thanks for everything."  
  
Chinen just smile. "Let's have a talk again later." He said, as if knowing Yuto's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah." Yuto nodded his head. "Next time, let's invite the other guys as well and have a party. Perhaps after your exams ?"  
  
"That would be awesome." Agreed the shorter guy. "Give Ryosuke-kun my regards, okay ? And tell him that I won't lose to him this upcoming exam."  
  
A crisp laugh coming from Yuto as soon as those words is said. "Yeah, I'll make sure he knows."  
  
***  
  
As Yuto made an entrance to his shared-apartment, he was not surprised to see Yuu waiting for him by the doorway, a mysterious smile on his face.  
  
"Trying to settle things up, aren't you ?"  
  
Yuto gave the man a shrug as he walked further into the house, Yuu following closely behind. As the two of them settled on the couch in the living room, Yuto started to voice out his thoughts.  
  
"Yuu, are you sure about me ?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean ?" Yuu asked back, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"You know," Yuto shrug. "About me succeeding you and all."  
  
"I've never been so sure." The older man nodded firmly.  
  
"But, I don't think I'm capable of doing the job. I mean, you know me well enough to see that I'm nothing more but a melancholic young man with emotion issue." A long sigh came out from Yuto's lips.  
  
"Wow." Yuu widened his eyes in amusement. "What a way to describe yourself. If you were to apply for a job, you surely would be fired before you even started."  
  
"That's actually quite the problem." Yuto squinted his eyes nervously.  
  
"You see, Yuto, I didn't choose you because you're perfect and all." Yuu started. "If anything, I chose you exactly because of your imperfectness."  
  
"What do you mean ?" A frown is formed on Yuto's forehead.  
  
"I've told you, haven't I ? That The Neverwhere was chosen based on their past, of what they've went through. You're more than qualified to be one. And beside, as I've said before, we need to make a change, in order to bring balance to this world." Yuu looked up, eyes seeing beyond. "The damage Yamada Haruhiko has made is more serious than it seems. These -you and that Yamada boy- are needed to bring everything back to terms. I have my faith on you, on both of you. You shouldn't underestimate my insight."  
  
Yuto chuckled lightly. "Of course. Your insight never proved you wrong, that's why."  
  
"Exactly." Yuu pointed a finger at him. "Actually, there is something you need to know, Yuto."  
  
"What is it ?" Yuto turned toward the older man expectantly.  
  
"My time is almost up." Yuu said with a smile. "You're ready to take over my place."  
  
A solemn look is plastered on Yuto's face. He had anticipated this sooner or later. But still, he couldn't helped but feel saddened by it.  
  
"What are you going to do after this then ?" He asked again.  
  
"I will simply disappear and leave everything in your hands." Yuu told him gently.  
  
"Will we ever meet again ?" Yuto couldn't help but to ask.  
  
"I don't know, boy." Yuu shook his head slowly. "But fate do wonders we couldn't imagine of. We might won't separate at all."  
  
Soft laughters are shared between the two men.  
  
"But still, it is time to say goodbye."  
  
***  
  
"How was your test results, dear ?"  
  
Ryosuke turned his body around to find his mother walking to where he is.  
  
"Second place. Chinen beat me this time." He told his mother curtly.  
  
Karin sensed that his son is slightly sulking. After all, she knows that he's very competitive and really hates to lose.  
  
"You've missed your classes one too many. Of course Chinen-kun will have the advantage." She tried to console her sulking son.  
  
"But those were lessons I've learnt before at home. It shouldn't have been a problem." He insisted, a small pout on his lips.  
  
"A lot of things happened for the past few months. You shouldn't make it harder for yourself, son." She said as she smoothen his hair softly. "The most important thing is that you have tried your best. Isn't that enough ?"  
  
Ryosuke said nothing as he simply walk away, his mother behind him.  
  
"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay ? I'm hungry." Ryosuke spoke instead.  
  
"Dinner won't be ready for at least two hours more." She chuckled at Ryosuke's try to change the conversation. "But I will tell Kota to bring you some light snacks if you're hungry. For the time being, just rest in your room, okay ? And don't overthink it. It's not good for your health."  
  
Ryosuke just grumbled under his breath as he proceed toward his room and laid down on his bed. A tired sigh came from his lips as he let his body relax. Not only did he had to finish his study at the university, the elders had insisted for him to learn about the company too at the same time. He just finished helping out Yuya back at the office, when he heard about the exam results. Yuya might have sensed his bad mood after he received the news, which is why he told Ryosuke to go home earlier that day.  
  
"Damn that squirrel." He muttered quietly as he remembered Yuto's words sometimes back about how Chinen vowed to be the best one this time. And true enough, the younger boy did. It's not like Ryosuke hated the boy for beating him on the exams though, perhaps he was just frustated about it.  
  
A knock on his door brought Ryosuke back from his thought as he let Kota to enter and bring the promised snack.  
  
"A chocolate layered cake with a mild chamomile tea with mint for you, Bocchan." The butler put the refreshment on his tea table by the window. "After all, a chocolate never failed to lift up a sour mood."  
  
Ryosuke looked up and see a knowing smile on Kota's place.  
  
"Thanks, Kota." Ryosuke said with a sigh.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Bocchan ?" Kota asked worriedly.  
  
"I am. Just having a bad day, that's all." Ryosuke waved his butler off.  
  
"If you say so." Kota nodded his head. "But isn't it good ? You will finally graduated from your university soon. Ah, this Kota is feeling so proud. It felt like only yesterday that I worried over Bocchan alone at the unfamiliarity of a public school. Do you remember that day you have forgotten your lunch box and I had to bring it to school for you ?"  
  
"Mocking me to the fullest, aren't you ?" Ryosuke commented with an annoyed frown. "You really made a fool of me back then, you know. Following me around like a stalker, and even that lunch box incident. You do know that I'm perfectly fine with buying the cafeteria lunch, don't you ?"  
  
"But I'm just worried." Kota defended himself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "But still, thank you, Kota."  
  
A surprise look is plastered on Kota's face before he realized what his Young Master meant and his expression change into that of delight and affection.  
  
"Anytime, Bocchan."


	25. Epilogue

"Are you sure you're going to be alright ?"  
  
Ryosuke looked up and smiled upon his brother's worried look.  
  
"Of course, I will. You've trained me well, Nii-san."  
  
A soft smile is formed on Yuya's lips at Ryosuke's words.  
  
"I believe you, Ryosuke. If you need help or anything, please know that I will always be ready for you."  
  
"I know." Ryosuke took a deep breath as he readied himself. "I'm going."  
  
"Blow them out, Ryosuke." Yuya made a fist. "Show them that you're more than capable to be the Leader."  
  
Ryosuke simply nodded his head before he walk through the door and face his responsibility. As the Leader of Yamadas Corp. As the King of The Upperworld.  
  
***  
  
"I will appoint you in pairs from now on, but aside from that, nothing change as to your assignments. Please do report in a regular basis. I don't want even the slightest trouble to miss our eyes. Am I understood ?"  
  
A series of 'Yes' is heard throughout the dark room and Yuto nodded his head in satisfaction.  
  
"You guys are the people Yuu trusted the most, and I won't trust you any less. For his sake too, let's not be a disappointment everyone."  
  
"You're more capable than you look." Red commented with a smirk from the corner.  
  
"Yuu won't simply choose him out of nowhere after all." Angela rolled her eyes as she returned her attention to her PC-tablet.  
  
"You're no cute, Angela-chan." Red throw the woman a look.  
  
"Guys, are we really should be doing this ?" Kise said with a sigh. "Anyway, Rai-kun, I will be leaving first. I've got a lot to do back there after, well, you know."  
  
"I'm coming with you, Kise. Sorry guys, but I need to go as well. We're having a mission ahead and my Captain is the worry-wart type that I can't leave him alone." Yuuki send an apologetic look as he follow Kise's trails outside.  
  
"A Captain that is a worry-wart ? How interesting that would be." Twister put his fingers under his chin with a contemplative look.  
  
"He's much better than he seems." Yuto commented lightly. "I was his Captain once after all."  
  
"Right." Lion nodded his head. "I can somehow relate."  
  
"Rai-kun, I'm afraid I have to take my leave too. The president is calling. It seems like something si coming up." Harp stood up from her position, and almost immediatetly, Twister tailed her out.  
  
"I will drop you to your headquarter, Harp-chan !"  
  
"As if she will let you." Angela snorted from her corner.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's my time to leave as well. Ring me if anything happen guys." Yuto bid the remaining people his goodbye before leaving.  
  
Things changed, but Yuto could only believe that it was for the better.  
  
***  
  
Yuu closed his eyes as he felt the wind flew past him. From behind him, he could hear faint footsteps against the grass walking closer. The spring is about to leave, and scent of summer start to waft through the air. Leaning back, he let his body fell to to the soft grass and breathed in the unique scent.  
  
"Finally."  
  
Without even opening his eyes, Yuu knew that the newcomer just sat himself next to him. A huge smile on his face. And at the thought of that, he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.  
  
"Yes. Finally."  
  
He heard some shuffling before feeling another body lied on his side.  
  
"What are you going to do now then ?"  
  
Yuu shrugged. "Leaving. Somewhere far and unreachable."  
  
"I see." Came the short comment from his company.  
  
"You will come with me, right ?" Yuu turned to his right as he finally open his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Should I ?" The other man stared at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Massu~" The younger of the two whined. A small ppout forming on his lips.  
  
The other man just laughed as he placed a hand on top of Yuu's head, ruffling the platinum hair gently.  
  
"Just joking. Of course I will come with you. After all, can't let my playful little brother off by himself, can I ? Or you might cause another mischief wherever you go." Massu gave a wink, which caused the younger man pouted harder.  
  
"I'm no child, Massu."  
  
"But you act like one." The older man countered calmly.  
  
For a moment, both of them fell into a calming silence where the only sound heard are the gushing wind and the bird's chirping from afar. But the silence does not last as Massu rose from his position and dusted off the dirt on his clothes.  
  
"So, I'm no longer Junichi now ?" He asked, for who knows how many times already. But he was getting edgy on the topic, and can't seem to process the news completely just yet.  
  
Yuu just rolled his eyes as he too, rose from his position from the ground. "I've told you. Over and over again. That it's all over for us. There's no more secret identity. We're just, us."  
  
"I know." Massu sighed. "But it was too sudden to be true."  
  
"Yeah." Yuu nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just can't believe he ended up that way." Massu looked up to the sky, eyes showing slight sadness as he spoke. "He might be cruel, but he's still human."  
  
"I guess," Yuu started. "That fate had decided otherwise. It was rude of me to say it but, I should say that he deserved it."  
  
"I think so." Massu sighed again. "I'm just glad that his family were not so affected by the news."  
  
"I believe they had expected things to turned like this." The younger boy then stood. "But yeah, I'm glad about it too."  
  
Massu smiled as he stared at Yuu's back bathed in the sunlight from where he sat. Following suit, he then took Yuu's hand by surprise, and start running back to where they came from.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Smiling widely, Yuu pulled his hand from Massu's grip, and proceeded to jump into his back instead.  
  
"Let's go !"  
  
"Ack ! You're heavy ! Get down, Yuu !"  
  
"No way !" Yuu exclaimed happily. "You're the heavy one, Massu !"  
  
Resigning to his fate, Massu just shook his head as he gave the younger man a piggyback-ride.  
  
"Hey, Massu."  
  
"What ?"  
  
Even without looking, Massu knew that the man on his back is currently smiling ear-to-ear.  
  
"I wanted to rebuild 'HOPE'."  
  
"Eh ?"  
  
"I want to rebuild the place where lonely children could have a place they could call a home. To gave those poor children love they ceased to had. To gave them hope that they almost lost along the way."  
  
Massu smiled softly at the idea. Listening to Yuu talking like that, reminded him to those times they had at the orphanage.  
  
"I see." He commented softly. "Then let's rebuild 'HOPE' together."  
  
The respond he got is the tightening hold of the arms around him.  
  
***  
  
"Good evening." The taller guy greeted as he entered the room and found the other guy is already waiting. "I'm sorry for being late."  
  
"You're not." The guy said as he signaled the taller to sit. "I was a little earlier."  
  
"If you said so." The taller guy smiled as he took his seat. "How are things over there ?"  
  
A shrug came from the shorter guy. "Nothing worth a notice." He said lightly. "Let's just get to the point. I don't have all day."  
  
"I see. Being the King Of The Upperworld sure is a hectic job, isn't it ?" The taller guy commented as he pulled out his files.  
  
"And being the King Of The Underworld aka The Neverwhere is better." The shorter guy rolled his eyes. "Let's just, get this things done, right ? Yuto ?"  
  
"Sure." The taller guy answered with a delighted smile. "And beside, I can't wait for that dinner myself, Ryosuke. After all, your Mother had went through all the troubles to invite me. It would be rude of me not to come."  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," Ryosuke sighed. "And you still so carefreely talking about dinner. Are you doing this seriously ?"  
  
"Of course !" Yuto said, offended by his words. "This job is important. But you're no less important to me, Ryosuke."  
  
"Stop flirting. You know it didn't work on me." Ryosuke said with a growl.  
  
"Aww~ Don't be such a killjoy !" Yuto whined childishly.  
  
"Honestly, that predecessor of yours have rubbed on you." Ryosuke shook his head.  
  
"Yeah." Yuto agreed, a serene smile on his face now. "Let's get things in order, Ryosuke. For Yuu, for your father, and for everyone."  
  
Ryosuke looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Let's do it."


End file.
